High School DxD : Random Hero
by Arysta101
Summary: Dunia yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang tidak biasa dengan keunikan mereka. Di ceritakan juga beberapa orang-orang yang harus melawan takdir mereka, mengikuti jalan pencipta atau tidak. Kejadian Random berdatangan dari setiap sisi, mampukah mereka bertahan?
1. Vigilante

**Disclaimer : Ichiei ****Ishibumi****.**

**Warning: Typo, Non-Cannon, Bahasa rumit Dan ****lain-lain****.**

**Saya hanya memiliki karakter ****OC****.**

* * *

**Vigilante.**

_-Kouh._

Tempat yang begitu ramai di tinggali oleh manusia dan mendominasi di sana, para manusia melakukan aktivitas mereka seperti biasa tanpa sepengetahuan mereka tentang ada nya alam supernatural.

Kota yang memiliki cukup banyak gedung-gedung kecil, tempat wisata dan perumahan dimana para penduduk tinggal. Manusia terus maju dalam perkembangan zaman mereka tanpa ada yang bisa menghentikan nya, dari budaya, teknologi atau pun kepercayaan mereka dalam menghadapi dunia ini.

Mereka bersuka cita tanpa menyadari kalau mereka sudah kehilangan sesuatu di kehidupan mereka, para mortal itu terlalu sibuk dengan kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

Manusia itu makhluk yang di ciptakan dengan pemikiran yang maju dan bisa hidup ber-individu, mereka semua berpikir kalau kehidupan ini adalah kebetulan dan bisa terjadi kapan saja.

_-(Malam)._

Malam menjelang menggelapkan seisi kota, para penduduk menghidupkan cahaya buatan mereka di rumah masing-masing hingga ke jalan-jalan. Malam tidak terlalu gelap berkat penemuan mereka itu.

Namun mereka tidak menyadari akan ada nya eksistensi lain yang mulai bergerak di malam hari, makhluk yang sudah mereka sebut dongeng dan tidak nyata sama sekali akibat perkembangan zaman.

Seorang wanita manusia sedang berjalan di malam hari itu, pakaian nya adalah pakaian sekolah di kota ini yaitu Akedemi impian. Akedemi yang sudah begitu terkenal di seluruh kota yaitu Akedemi Kouh, sekolah itu dulunya adalah sekolah untuk para wanita namun berubah menjadi sekolah campuran. Para wanita tentu saja terkejut dengan perubahan sekolah mereka, namun apa yang bisa mereka bisa lakukan kecuali menerima nya, tidak mungkin ada seseorang yang begitu sulit masuk sekolah elit keluar begitu saja.

Jalan yang di lalui wanita itu tidak disinari oleh lampu jalan karena sebuah alasan, membuat jalan itu begitu menakutkan hati. Wanita polos itu terus berjalan dengan perlahan berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan nya.

Di depan dia melihat ada jalan raya dan perumahan yang begitu terang, dia terlihat senang karena bisa pergi dari kegelepan yang mencengkam ini.

''Oh ada manusia?''

Badan wanita itu berhenti dan terbeku mendengar ada suara di belakangnya, dia berkeringat dengan deras mengingat rumor. Rumor tentang beberapa wanita yang hilang setelah pulang tengah malam.

Dia berbalik dengan dramatis melihat apa yang ada di belakangnya, terlihat tidak ada seorangpun di belakangnya membuat dirinya bertanya-tanya apakah dia salah dengar?

''Kau cocok jadi santapan malamku hari ini.''

Wanita itu mendengar suara lagi di atasnya, dia langsung melihat ke atas untuk melihat dengan jelas. Tampak makhluk seperti kadal dengan besar di atas logika manusia, kadal raksasa itu memiliki mata merah, kulit hitam dan lidah yang terlihat mengeluarkan air liuarnya.

Wanita malang itu menarik nafasnya tersenggal-senggal tidak kuat menahan mentalnya yang ketakutan.

''Kyaaaaa!'' teriakan pun tak tertahankan

Wanita itu berjongkok dan memegang matanya dengan ketakutan sedangkan kadal itu secara perlahan-lahan menuju ke arah nya. Mental nya pun roboh hingga dia jatuh pingsan, sungguh wanita yang malang.

Kadal itu malah terlihat senang membuat air liurnya semakin banyak dan berjatuhan, dia menjilati tubuh wanita itu hingga membuat pakaian wanita itu basah(bayangkan aja adegan ecchi). Makhluk berdarah dingin itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar siap mengisi perutnya.

_Whusss!_

Sebuah lemparan cahaya terang entah dari mana mengenai lidah monster itu hingga putus, makhluk itu menggeliat merasakan sakit di dalam mulutnya, darahnya dari lidahnya berceceran di jalan raya.

Dia mencoba melihat siapa yang telah mengganggu acara makan malam nya, dengan pupil matanya berbentuk vertikal dia melihat ada makhluk humanoid di depan nya. Orang itu memakai pakaian jaket lengan panjang lumayan panjang dengan ada kerah menutupi kepalanya, celana jeans pendek, sepatu olahraga dan dia memakai masker membuat nya tidak di ketahui.

''Siapa kau?!'' teriak sang monster.

Orang itu terdiam tidak menjawab sang kadal, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu bercahaya lagi dari tangan nya dan menembakan nya ke arah iblis yang sedang kelaparan di depan nya. Cahaya itu mengenai kedua kaki depan hingga putus, kadal itu kesakitan tak tertahan di antara kaki depan nya yang sudah menghilang.

''Sialan kau!'' dengan suara yang tebal karena marah, kadal itu meloncat dengan cepat dan mencoba untuk mengigit orang itu.

Orang asing itu mengarahkan tangan nya ke bawah dan secara tiba-tiba dia terbang ke atas, membuat makhluk yang ingin memakan nya kaget.

Di udara dia melompat sebuah cahaya lagi dan melemparnya ke arah sang kadal, namun bisa di hindari oleh makhluk itu. Sang Iblis mencoba menyerangnya di udara dengan ekornya namun terlihat kalau masih bisa dihindari oleh orang itu.

_''Bagaimana dia menghindar saat masih di udara? Apakah dia memiliki sayap?''_ pikir Iblis kaget.

Karena tidak tahu apa dan siapa yang dia lawan, monster itu memutuskan untuk melarikan diri. Diar berlari dengan cepat ke sebuah gang yang gelap. Orang itu menyadari kadal itu melarikan diri.

''Eh kampret, dia malah melarikan diri. Aku harus mengejarnya, Aduh tapi bagaimana dengan wanita ini?'' kata orang itu yang akhirnya bersuara, dari suaranya dia adalah laki-laki.

Dia mendekati wanita malang yang habis di serang itu, pria itu memegang wanita itu melihat kalau sudah basah akibat air liur makhluk tadi.

''Sebaiknya aku tinggal dulu disini, aku harus mengalahkan kadal itu agar tidak terjadi korban yang lebih banyak.'' dia menaruh wanita itu di sebuah gang sempit lalu dikelilingi tong sampah agar tidak dilihat orang lain.

Setelah selesai dia pun mulai pengejaran nya mengejar Iblis yang gagal kenyang itu.

_-Gudang_

Sebuah gudang tiba-tiba saja di dobrak dari luar, tampak sang pria itu sampai di tempat yang sepertinya adalah sarang monster yang dia kejar.

Dia melihat-lihat dengan teliti di setiap sudut gudang mencari mangsanya yang sepertinya bersembunyi

''Wah kau benar-benar berani.''

Makhluk itu kembali memperlihatkan dirinya, kedua kaki depan nya terlihat seperti akan tumbuh. Pria itu cukup kaget melihat makhluk ini bisa bergenerasi dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

''Kau bisa bergenerasi?!''

''Ya benar sekali, sekarang kau yang akan menjadi makan malamku menggantikan wanita tadi.''

Makhluk itu tersenyum dengan moncongnya yang di penuhi taring itu, dia meluncur ke depan memulai pertarungan kedua mereka. Serangan kedua kali nya tidak akan mengenai pria itu tapi monster itu sudah tahu lalu berbalik dan menembakkan bola api yang membara.

Orang itu kaget dan panik, ''T-Tunggu, aku tidak tahu kau akan melakukan itu!'' kata orang itu panik di udara.

Kadal itu tersenyum senang tidak sabar orang itu terbakar hingga menjadi hitam, namun saat bola api itu mengenainya...

Orang itu malah memegang bola api itu.

''Jangan sok pintar dariku, kadal!''

Ajaibnya dia bisa memegang bola api itu mengagetkan sang Iblis, monster itu membelalakan matanya, bola api yang seharusnya menghanguskan orang itu malah bisa di pegang olehnya.

''Counter!''

Pria itu melempar balik bola api itu ke arah sang kadal dengan kecepatan yang lebih cepat dari tembakan kadal tadi, makhluk itu menghindari serangan balik itu dan kemudian menembakkan lebih banyak bola api.

Saat sudah di darat, orang itu lebih leluasa menghindari semua bola itu. Dia menembakkan juga tenaga sihirnya lebih banyak juga. Terjadi antar tembak dari mereka berdua namun kali ini sang Pria lebih unggul dalam ini.

Kadal itu terlihat terkena sebuah serangan sihir dari orang itu, ada benda terbuat dari sihir yang seperti pisau. Semua pisau sihir itu tertancap di setiap kulit kadal itu, dia tentu saja merasakan kesakitan.

''Siapa kau sebenarnya?'' tanya Iblis itu dengan marah.

''Aku hanya seorang Vigilante dan manusia,'' jawab pria itu.

Makhluk itu geram mendengar perkataan orang itu tadi, dia melihat kalau kedua kakinya sudah tumbuh. Monster itu tersenyum senang dan kemudian menggeram dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tubuhnya, keluar benda seperti tulang yang tajam di sekujur tubuh makhluk itu.

Pria itu tentu saja kaget melihat itu, di tambah kadal itu akan menyerang dengan tiba-tiba menuju ke arahnya.

Serangan monster itu terlihat menggelinding mencoba menanam sang Vigilante ke tahan, namun syukurnya kalau dia masih bisa menghindari.

''Apa-apaan itu? Dia seperti landak dan trenggiling secara bersamaan.''

Sang monster juga menembakan banyak sekali bola api membuat pria itu kesusahan, dia menahan semua bola api yang menyerangnya.

''Bagaimana dengan yang ini manusia!''

Duri-duri di sekujur tubuh kadal itu meluncur kedepan menyerang Vigilante yang masih kaget, dia mencoba menghindari serangan itu akan tetapi ada beberapa duri yang mengenai dirinya. Dia merasakan sakit yang terlalu, darah keluar dari bekas tusukan duri-duri itu.

''Hughhh! Sial! Aku terkena serangan nya,'' kata Vigilante.

Sekali lagi kadal itu tidak berhenti-henti menembakan bola api dari dalam mulutnya, mencoba membuat manusia itu benar-benar hangus terbakar. Vigilante itu berlindung di salah satu batu di dalam gudang itu.

Dia masih terlihat belum merasa kalah dari wajahnya.

''Baiklah akan aku tunjukkan kepadamu sesuatu yang menarik!''

Salah satu tembakan bola api itu mencoba mengenai pria itu, namun kemudian di tahan dengan kanan tangan nya.

''Absorb.''

Bola api yang dia pegang tiba-tiba saja terhisap kedalam tangan pria itu, membuat sang monster kaget dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia kemudian menepuk satu sama lain tangan nya, kedua tangan Vigilante itu tiba-tiba saja berubah warna menjadi warna merah.

''Baiklah, sekarang giliranku!''

Vigilante itu memajukan salah satu tangan nya.

''Fire Blast!''

Sebuah ledakan api keluar dari tangan nya dan langsung menuju ke arah monster itu, makhluk itu bisa menghindari ledakan api itu namun sang Vigilante masih belum selesai dengan serangan nya.

''Streak Fire Blast!''

Sekarang begitu banyak sekali ledakan api keluar dari tangan pria itu, ledakan yang bahkan menghancurkan semua barang-barang di bangunan oleh api.

''Bagaimana dia bisa menggunakan elemen api ku?'' tanya-tanya sang monster merasakan sedikit terbakar kulitnya.

Pertarungan terus berlanjut dengan si kadal mencoba mencakar pria itu namun untung masih bisa di hindari lalu di balas dengan serangan api miliknya, tak lupa sang Iblis juga menembakkan banyak sekali duri-duri di tubuhnya dan terkadang mengenai sang Vigilante.

Vigilante itu mundur ke belakang dan kemudian memiliki ide, dia mengeluarkan asap api dari tangan nya membuat penglihatan mereka berdua tidak jelas. Monster itu mencari-cari sang Vigilante yang sepertinya sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

Ada sebuah tembakan api dari kirinya namun masih bisa di tahan dengan cakarnya.

''Di atas sini kadal!" pria itu ada di atasnya sedang terbang turun.

''Spear Of Fire.''

Pria itu membuat tombak api dari kedua tangan nya, dan langsung menusuk punggung monster itu hingga tembus. Monster itu merasakan panas yang membakar daging di punggungnya, dia menggeliat mencoba mengusir Vigilante itu dari punggungnya, Pria asing itu terjatuh dari punggung monster itu.

Dia terlihat sedikit menggila karena panas yang tidak tertahankan sambil terlihat kesal, namun tubuhnya terlihat mulai sembuh sedikit demi sedikit karena tingkat penyembuhan makhluk itu di atas rata-rata.

''Sial, aku harus segera mengakhiri ini!" seru Vigilante.

Dia kemudian menciptakan dua tombak api lagi dan kemudian berlari ke depan untuk segera mengalahkan kadal itu yang sudah mulai sembuh. Dia kemudian menusuk kedua tombak nya ke punggung kadal itu sekali lagi.

Dia terlihat masih memegang kedua tombaknya walaupun kesulitan karena monster yang dia naiki memberontak, kedua tombak itu terlihat mulai berwarna lebih cerah dan terlihat mulai tambah panas dari sebelum nya.

''Hahaha sekarang kau tidak akan bisa bergenerasi!''

Monster itu terlihat terus memberontak marah namun terlihat tidak bisa melepas tusukan tombak api itu. Dia mulai terbakar di sekujur tubuhnya oleh elemen api milik nya sendiri itu, duri-duri di sekujur tubuhnya tidak terkendali hingga menusuk tembus kedua kaki sang Vigilante itu.

''Aku harus pergi dari sini,'' katanya yang kemudian lompat ke tanah.

Kedua kakinya mengeluarkan darah begitu banyak akibat tusukan tembus duri tadi.

''Akan aku akhiri.''

Orang itu kemudian mengarahkan kedua tangan nya ke depan.

''Big Fire Blast!''

Sebuah ledakan yang lebih besar kemudian mengarah ke arah monster itu dan kemudian langsung di lahap oleh lebatnya api itu, bagian gedung belakang terlihat hancur berkeping-keping namun syukurlah tidak ada tempat tinggal penduduk di sekitar gudang.

Ledakan berakhir dengan sang Iblis kelaparan tadi tidak berbentuk lagi karena terbakar, sedangkan sang Vigilante mencoba menarik nafasnya dengan teratur walaupun kesulitan. Dia duduk ke tanah mencoba untuk santai di saat-saat keadaan terbakar seperti ini.

''Sial, ini tidak seperti aku pikirkan. Hampir kalah dari Iblis kelas rendah,'' katanya dengan masih bernafas dengan teratur.

Dia kembali berdiri setelah duduk beberapa menit melihat mayat kadal itu yang tidak bisa menyembuhkan dan menumbuhkan anggota tubuhnya jika sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

''Sekarang saatnya pergi.''

Dia kemudian kembali berdiri untuk segera pergi, luka di telapak kaki nya benar-benar cukup parah kalau terus di biarkan.

''Tunggu!''

Vigilante itu berhenti tiba-tiba setelah mendengar ada suara yang menghentikan nya, dia berbalik melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Terlihat ada beberapa orang keluar dari sisi gelap gudang. Mereka berjumlah empat orang, tiga wanita dan satu pria yang sedang memegang sarung pedangnya bersiap-siap, mereka semua terlihat memakai mode ingin bertarung.

''Siapa kalian?'' tanya Vigilante.

''Aku adalah Rias Gremory, aku mendengar kalau ada Iblis yang sedang memburu para wanita di kota saat tengah malam, dan aku melihat kalau kau sudah membunuh Iblis itu,'' kata si rambut merah dengan tatapan curiga.

''Apa mau kalian?'' tanya sang Vigilante.

''Siapa kau ini?'' tanya wanita lain di sebelah wanita berambut merah tadi.

''Aku? Hanya seorang Vigiliante yang mengurus Iblis yang mengganggu manusia,'' jawabnya.

''Hmmm tidak mungkin manusia biasa menggunakan sihir, maaf aku sama sekali tidak melihat adanya energi sihir di dalam dirimu,'' kata Rias mengatakan dengan suara tegas.

Pria itu masih terdiam sebentar seperti sedang berpikir sesuatu, situasi ini tidak menguntungkan baginya. Di sisi lain para kelompok di depan nya malah sedang bersiap-siap melakukan penyerang kepadanya.

Rias menatap pria itu dengan tanpa kehilangan fokusnya, entah apa yang membuat dirinya merasa tertarik dengan nya, mereka sudah menonton pertarungan tadi dan cukup kagum melihat dia bisa mengalahkan Iblis itu sendirian.

_''Sial, aku harus bagaimana? Tidak mungkin aku melawan mereka semua dengan luka seperti ini,''_ pikir sang Vigilante.

''Jadi apa jawabanmu?'' tanya Rias lagi.

''Maaf nona, aku harus segera pergi,'' jawab nya kemudian berlari pergi mencoba keluar gedung dengan langkah sedikit pincang.

''Tidak akan aku biarkan! Akeno!''

''Baik Bucho!''

Akeno langsung menembakan sengatan petir sedikit kepada pria itu tanpa memberikan peringatan lagi, petir itu mencoba mengenai nya akan tetapi tangan pria itu memukul petir Akeno dan petir itu terpental ke samping.

''Apa?!'' Rias kaget melihat petir dari Queen nya malah berbelok ke samping setelah di pukul orang itu.

''Bagaimana bisa?'' tanya Akeno juga dengan penasaran.

Kiba tidak berhenti, dia dengan cepat dan mengeluarkan pedangnya. Dia mencoba menebas orang itu namun terlihat tangan nya menahan tebasan pedang itu, Kiba kaget melihat serangan pedang nya bisa di tahan dengan mudahnya. Vigilante itu lalu melempar Kiba ke samping dan melanjutkan larinya.

_''Dia melemparku dengan begitu mudahnya?!''_ batin Kiba mencoba mendarat sempurna.

''Koneko! Cegah dia!'' perintah Rias lagi.

''Baik,'' ucap gadis kecil berambut putih yang langsung maju ke depan.

Koneko melompat tinggi dan mempersiapkan pukulan nya untuk memukul, dia mencoba memukul pria asing itu namun tiba-tiba pria itu berbalik dan terlihat menahan pukulan Koneko dengan tangan nya. Koneko kaget melihat kalau pukulan nya di tahan dengan mudah nya dan seperti Kiba, dia mendarat ke tanah dengan berhasil.

Vigiliante itu sudah melihat jalan keluar gudang namun tiba-tiba saja ada cahaya berwarna merah kegelapan menyerang ke arahnya, dia mencoba melakukan hal yang sama dengan membelokkan serangan itu akan tetapi...

_''Kualitas sihirnya berbeda,''_ batin nya kaget.

Dia terpental ke belakang dan menabrak dinding di belakangnya.

''Sial, tulang lenganku kiriku sepertinya patah, serangannya terlalu kuat,'' katanya dengan perlahan.

Rias berjalan menuju ke arahnya dengan sihir penghancur di tangan nya, dia berada di depan sang Vigilante dengan tatapan seperti tidak memiliki rasa kasihan lagi.

''Jadi bisakah kau jawab sekarang siapa kau ini?'' tanya nya dengan tatapan tajam.

''Hmmm... aku tidak bisa, karena aku memang tidak bisa. Jika aku memberitahumu pasti kehidupan privasi ku akan menjadi kacau,'' jawab pria itu yang terlihat malah santai sekarang.

''Oh begitu, itu berarti kau adalah orang dari kota ini kan.'' Rias terlihat mengetahui sesuatu dari perkataan orang itu.

''Well... shit,'' kutuk Vigilante itu yang malah memberikan sedikit identitasnya.

''Jadi kau tidak mau bicara, kalau begitu aku akan membuka jubahmu.''

''Tidak semudah itu ferguso!'' tiba-tiba saja ada ledakan dari tangan pria itu saat berada di tanah.

Sebuah ledakan api terjadi di depan Rias membuat dirinya harus mundur ke belakang, dia menutupi mata nya dari api yang menyambar-nyambar.

''Dia mengeluarkan sihir nya saat kami berbicara, aku lengah,'' kata Rias.

Setelah api itu mereda, Rias melihat kalau pria itu sudah menghilang dengan tiba-tiba saat api itu mencoba meledakkan dirinya, dia menghela nafas kecewa karena gagal menangkap orang asing itu.

Para peerage nya kemudian menghampirinya.

''Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan, Bucho?'' tanya Kiba.

''Kita harus kembali sekarang, yang kita tahu kalau orang itu berasal dari kota ini. Kita harus memikirkan rencana lain lagi,'' kata Rias.

''Baik Bucho!'' kata mereka semua.

Rias masih menatap ke depan dengan wajah penuh penasaran.

_''Aku ingin tahu siapa si pemburu Iblis itu.''_

_-(Pagi) Akademi Kouh._

Akedemi Kouh, sudah di jelaskan di atas kalau sekolah ini adalah sekolah elite. Sekolah yang begitu damai bagi murid-muridnya, di dominasi para wanita sedangkan pria bisa di bilang baru disini. Walaupun begitu bukan berarti sekolah ini sepi namun sebaliknya, sekolah ini begitu ramai dikarenakan pembukaan untuk para kaum laki-laki.

Aktivitas sama seperti sekolah lain nya, belajar, bersosialisasi, berolahraga, meniliti dan tentu saja membuat masa depan lebih baik.

Di dekat lapangan ada sebuah bangunan yang begitu antik bentuknya, memiliki bentuk seperti bangunan eropa abad pertengahan. Di dalam terlihat ada dua orang yang sedang bermain permainan catur.

Pertama wanita berambut merah di kenal Rias Gremory, wanita dari keluarga Iblis terkenal di Underworld, kedua wanita bernama Sona Sitri yang juga berasal dari keluarga terkenal di Underworld, pokok nya mereka berdua terkenal.

''Jadi Rias, bisakah kau menceritakan tentang kau memergoki seseorang tadi malam?'' tanya Sona sambil memajukan Pion nya.

''Ya, aku memergoki nya sedang melawan Iblis liar yang meresahkan penduduk sekitar, dia cukup handal menggunakan sihirnya walaupun aku merasa heran satu hal.'' Rias menjelaskan sambil memakai giliran main nya.

''Oh apakah itu?''

''Aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya memiliki sihir,'' jawab Rias melihat Sona memakan Kuda milik nya.

Sona berhenti sementara mendengar perkataan dari Rias tadi.

''Apa maksudmu? Bukankah tadi kau bilang dia menggunakan sihir?'' tanya Sona lagi dengan penasaran sekarang.

''Ya tapi aku hanya melihat sihir di tangan nya,'' jawab Rias.

Mereka berdua terdiam sementara tapi mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dia memikirkan maksud dari Rias tadi dengan otak nya yang jenius itu.

''Jadi dia tidak memiliki sihir namun di tangan nya memiliki sihir?''

''Ya begitulah.''

''Apakah itu Sacred Gear?'' tanya Sona dengan semakin penasaran.

''Aku tidak tahu tapi walaupun begitu, seharusnya dia harus memiliki sihir kalau dia memiliki Sacred Gear.'' Rias mengatakan dengan rasa penasaran juga.

''Ini sangat menarik,'' ucap Sona.

Mereka berdua terdiam berpikir satu sama lain.

Mereka mendengar rumor tentang seorang yang memburu para Iblis-Iblis liar saat menyerang manusia, entah siapa dia atau apakah Ras nya tapi dia sudah berhasil membuat kedua Princess ini tertarik dengan nya.

''Hmmmm jika ada kabar tentangnya, tolong kabari aku, ini sekarang begitu menarik,'' kata Sona sekarang tertarik.

''Baiklah, aku pikir kau pasti akan melakukan sesuatu kepadanya..kan? Apakah kau ingin menambah Peerage mu setelah menambahkan yang baru?'' tanya Rias.

''Ya, mungkin saja,'' kata Sona, ''bagaimana denganmu? kau tertarik juga?'' Sona bertanya balik.

''Hmmm mungkin.''

Mereka berdua melanjutkan permainan catur mereka, tidak ada orang lain pun selain mereka di ruangan itu. Ada jendela di dekat mereka untuk melihat ke lapangan yang sekarang para anak-anak perempuan bermain bola voli.

_-Di suatu kelas._

''Syaipudin-san!''

Seorang guru sedang memukul ke salah satu meja muridnya, membuat murid tadi kaget terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya berwarna merah dikarenakan kurang tidur, hidungnya juga terlihat mengeluarkan hingus berwarna bening.

Dia adalah pria dengan tinggi bisa di bilang pendek dari gurunya atau bahkan seluruh murid di kelas ini. Dia langsung berdiri tegak setelah melihat siapa yang membangunkannya, yang tidak lain adalah gurunya sendiri yang sekarang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

''Kenapa kau bisa tidur di jam pelajaranku?!'' tanya guru itu marah.

''Maaf bu, karena aku mengantuk,'' jawabnya dengan santai.

Guru itu tambah geram mendengar jawaban nya.

''Hanya itu?! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam?!'' tanya guru itu yang tidak berhenti meninggikan suara nya.

Sang murid terlihat bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, dia berkeringat dengan tubuh kelelahan kurang tidur. Dia terkadang menguap membuat sang guru yang menunggu jawaban nya tambah kesal.

''Sekarang kau harus berdiri di luar kelas sampai jam pelajaran selesai!'' perintah sang guru yang marah.

Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar untuk melakukan hukuman nya, dia tidak sengaja menabrak samping pintu karena begitu mengantuknya, semua murid terlihat tertawa namun ada yang juga di tahan.

''Saya harap hukuman ini bisa tidak membuatmu mengantuk lagi, Irfan Syaipudin."

Dia berdiri di samping pintu masuk sambil menatap keluar jendela, matanya benar-benar mengantuk dan ingin langsung terpejam tapi sayang dia harus menahan nya.

''Menyebalkan... ,'' ucapnya kesal.

_-(Beberapa saat)_

Jam istirahat pun datang mempersilahkan semua murid untuk menenangkan pikiran mereka setelah menggunakan otak mereka terus-menerus, para murid kebanyakan menuju ke arah kantin untuk meminum es untuk menyegarkan pikiran mereka, ada juga yang makan karena kelaparan sebab karena tidak sarapan pagi.

Irfan berdiam diri di meja paling belakang dari mereka semua, matanya masih menunjukkan dia butuh istirahat sekarang, dia sedang meminum sebuah kopi berharap ada sedikit energi menahan rasa kantuknya.

''Hey Katase!''

Irfan melihat ke depan nya ada beberapa wanita sedang makan bersama, mereka semua berasal dari club Kendo yang habis berlatih tadi. Ada kedua wanita dari club Kendo yang lebih terkenal yaitu Katase dan Murayama, mereka juga terkenal sebagai si pembabak belur trio mesum.

''Ya ada apa?'' tanya si rambut pink pendek yaitu Katase.

''Aku dengar kau mengalami hal aneh tadi malam?'' tanya balik Murayama.

''Ya, tadi malam aku tiba-tiba berada di kamar tidurku. Padahal aku ingat aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, namun tiba-tiba aku bertemu dengan makhluk yang sangat aneh, makhluk seperti kadal yang begitu besar.'' kata Katase mulai menjelaskan.

''Terus apa yang terjadi?''

''Aku langsung pingsan, setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi,'' jawab Katase.

Mereka semua bingung dan penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Katase.

''Oh satu lagi, pakaianku saat itu juga terasa basah, aneh sekali. Bau pakaianku benar-benar tidak enak,'' tambah Katase.

Mereka semua terheran-heran sekarang, mereka terus berbicara satu sama lain hingga tidak menyadari kalau mereka sedang di simak oleh pria di belakang mereka. Irfan kembali menghirup teh nya dengan sikap yang aneh.

Setelah kopi nya habis, dia segera membawa gelas nya menuju ke tempat pencucian piring. Saat sedang menuju kesana, dia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang di sampingnya, dia melihat ke sampingnya yang adalah seorang gadis kecil.

''Oh maaf, aku tidak melihatmu,'' kata Irfan.

Gadis itu hanya terdiam mendengarkan permintaan maaf murid kurang tidur itu.

''Apakah kau kurang tidur?'' tanya nya.

''Ya, aku begitu mengantuk,'' jawab Irfan sambil menguap.

Gadis itu masih menatap dirinya dengan tatapan datar.

Irfan yang merasa tidak enak lalu melanjutkan perjalanan nya meninggalkan gadis kecil itu, tinggi mereka tidak terlalu jauh, tinggi gadis kecil itu seleher Irfan jika berdiri tegak.

Gadis kecil itu masih menatap Irfan dari jauh.

''Koneko-chan, kita harus segera ke kelas.''

Gadis itu di panggil oleh gadis lain, gadis pirang yang terlihat bukan berasal orang sini. Gadis bernama Koneko itu mengangguk mengerti dan kemudian pergi.

_-(Pulang sekolah) _

Seorang pria sedang berjalan santai menuju ke rumahnya setelah satu harian belajar di kelas, jalan nya terlihat seperti orang mabuk yang tidak sadar diri lagi, tapi dengan sedikit kesadaran dia berhasil menahan keseimbangan jalan nya.

Hari menunjukkan sudah sore mengatakan kepada semua penduduk segera pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Sudah berapa blok dia lewati untuk menuju ke tempat tinggalnya hingga dia pun berhenti di sebuah bangunan yang cukup tinggi dari bangunan lain di sekitarnya.

Bangunan ini terlihat seperti bangunan apertemen dari ukuran dan begitu banyak sekali pintu di setiap sisi, apartemen ini bertingkat dua lantai yang cukup panjang.

''Akhirnya s-sampai juga,'' kata Irfan yang terlihat mengantuk berat.

Dia masuk melewati gerbang dan menutupnya, dia berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ke ruangan nya, namun langkahnya di hentikan melihat ada seorang wanita dewasa yang memakai jas dokter berwarna putih.

Irfan sepertinya tahu siapa orang ini.

''Jadi kau sudah pulang,'' kata wanita itu.

''Oh tante Himiko,'' kata Irfan mengenalnya.

''Jadi bagaimana sekolahmu?'' tanya Himiko dengan santai.

''Ya kau tahulah... parah,'' jawab Irfan.

Himiko terlihat tertawa mendengar perkataan Irfan sedangkan pria muda itu hanya menatapnya dengan cemberut, wanita itu berhenti tertawa dan kembali melihat Irfan.

''Kau seharusnya tidak perlu sekolah saat kurang tidur.'' kata Himiko seperti memberikan saran.

''Aku terpaksa, jika tidak aku bisa di cap sebagai murid kurang santuy di sana,'' jawab Irfan.

Himiko tersenyum mendengarnya, dia kemudian mengeluarkan rokok di sakunya dan kemudian menghidupkan api nya. Dia merokok dengan santai sambil melihat atas langit yang sudah berwarna kuning keemasan.

''Jadi kau berhutang kepadaku, coba aku ingat. Luka di kedua telapak kaki, tulang lengan kiri patah, dan juga jaket Anti-Peluru aku berikan benar-benar hancur, kau berhutang banyak kepadaku, anak muda,'' kata wanita itu seperti menagih hutan puluhan juta.

Irfan mendesah pasrah mendengar semua perkataan wanita itu, dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk membela dirinya sekarang.

''Aku tahu, aku juga berterima kasih kepadamu dan aku juga akan membalasnya,'' kata Irfan dengan cemberut.

Himiko tersenyum entah kenapa mendengar pengakuan anak SMA itu.

''Baiklah kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita masuk,'' ajak Himiko.

Irfan mengangguk mengerti. Mereka kemudian masuk ke dalam bangunan dan menuju ke ruangan mereka masing-masing.

Ini adalah apartemen yang dihuni dengan orang-orang tidak biasa.

_-Bersambung_

* * *

**Ini adalah Reboot dari cerita High School DxD : Other Hero milik saya **

**Saya mereboot beberapa system ataupun karakter walaupun masih ada yang tersisa plotnya. **

**Terima kasih yang sudah baca **

**Salam Author **


	2. Hari Yang Menyebalkan

**Disclaimer : Ichiei Ishibumi.**

**Warning: Typo, Non-Cannon, Bahasa rumit Dan ****lain-lain****.**

**Saya hanya memiliki karakter ****OC****.**

* * *

**Hari yang menyebalkan.**

_-Kouh._

Seorang anak laki-laki sedang berjalan di jalan raya, jalan nya begitu santai namun terlihat sedikit linglung. Matanya anak itu terlihat sedikit memerah dengan ada nya warna hitam di sekitar matanya, menandakan kalau dia kekurangan tidur dalam level parah.

Mobil-mobil melewatinya dari samping, di negara ini memang tidak terlalu banyak para penduduknya menggunakan mobil pribadi, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan masyarakatnya. Lebih banyak terlihat adalah orang-orang yang berjalan memenuhi samping jalan raya, dan terkadang memenuhi jalan raya saat lampu jalan berwarna merah.

Irfan tidak tahu apakah dia harus benar-benar bersekolah saat ini? Matanya sekarang benar-benar ingin terpejam dan beristirahat, tapi sang pemilik tidak mau melakukan nya.

''Sial, aku harus segera ke sekolah. Sepertinya aku terlambat,'' ucap Irfan dengan suara pelan.

Jalan terus seperti itu tidak membuatnya malu di lihat orang lain, memang apa yang bisa dia lakukan saat mengantuk saat ini? Protes ke orang-orang yang melihat dirinya? Tujuan utamanya sekarang ke sekolah tepat waktu dan tanpa di marahi ketua Osis.

Tubuhnya masih lelah, lengan masih pegal, telapak kakinya masih sakit. Anak muda ini memiliki cobaan yang berat.

_-Kouh Acedemy._

Sekolah impian di kota ini sudah di penuhi para murid berdatangan, membuat jiwa introvert milik Irfan bereaksi. Dia selalu menjauhi interaksi sosial dengan orang asing, semua murid di sekolah ini adalah orang asing baginya.

Irfan berjalan melewati murid-murid lain, mereka kebanyakan berbicara sambil berjalan atau berhenti untuk menemui teman meraka. Menyimpan energinya untuk melewati rintangan sekolah ini itulah prioritas Irfan sekarang.

"Lihat! Bukankah itu si trio mesum?"

"Kau benar, menjauh dari mereka!"

"Jangan sampai pacar kita menjadi mesum seperti mereka!"

Irfan berhenti berjalan, dia berbalik melihat tiga orang yang diteriakin tadi. Tampak tiga orang seperti kata _trio_ tadi, satu seorang pria botak bernama Matsuda, kedua seorang pria berkacamata bernama Motohama, dan yang terakhir, berpenampilan lebih menarik dari dua orang sebelumnya, Hyoudou Issei. Mereka bertiga memang berpenampilan beda, tapi memiliki satu sifat yang sama yaitu mesum.

Sebagai orang anti membuat masalah, Irfan tentu saja menjahui orang-orang seperti itu. Dia hanya ingin hidup santai tanpa masalah, tapi tentu hidup tanpa masalah itu tidak mungkin.

Irfan masuk ke wilayah sekolah, tidak memperdulikan kesibukan para murid-murid lain dan tidak _mau_ peduli. Lorong sekolah juga sudah dipenuhi para murid, begitu ramai hingga suara berisik tak henti-henti terdengar. Irfan berbelok ke persimpangan lorong, ke lorong yang lebih sunyi tanpa terdengar suara para murid lagi, kemudian dia melihat ada tiga wanita berjalan berbalik di depan nya.

Irfan mengetahui siapa para wanita itu, mereka bisa di bilang bos di sekolah ini setelah kepala sekolah, kelompok Osis itulah mereka.

_''Itukan_ _ketua_ _Osis__.__'__' _Irfan merasa gugup sekarang_. ''Bersifat __biasa__ Irfan, __jangan_ _sampai_ _membuatnya_ _merasa__ aneh,''_ batin Irfan.

Mereka melewati satu sama lain nya tanpa ada masalah sama sekali. Irfan merasakan rasa senang tidak berpikir kalau harapannya terkabul.

''Tunggu sebentar... ''

Terdengar suara wanita berambut pendek di tengah kedua wanita lain, dia memakai kacamata dan mata berwarna violet. Dia berbalik melihat Irfan sedang terdiam seperti yang di katakan nya tadi, wanita itu berjalan mendekati laki-laki yang terdiam sambil berkeringat deras itu.

Irfan terdiam, tak bergerak seperti seseorang yang sedang tertangkap basah setelah melakukan kejahatan.

Sona adalah namanya, wanita yang di kagumi dan di hormati. Tidak ada yang bisa melawan semua perkataan nya karena dia adalah bos kedua di sekolah, jika kau melawan maka akan di balas dengan death glare tajam menusuk ke dalam jantungmu, serangan intimidasi itu begitu cocok dengan nya.

''Berbaliklah.'' Sona memerintahkan.

Irfan dengan perlahan menggerakkan badan nya, berbalik untuk melihat wanita yang memarahinya. Pria muda itu menatap wanita yang sedikit lebih tinggi di depan nya, memiliki tipe tubuh yang langsing dan tinggi, tidak gemuk ataupun memiliki lemak sedikitpun sehingga membuat ketua osis ini diminati oleh para pria juga.

Sona menatap Irfan seperti menatap pendosa yang begitu bersalah di matanya, dia memajukan tangan nya menuju ke kepala Irfan.

Irfan memejamkan matanya ketakutan dengan apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Sona kepadanya.

''Rambutmu sudah panjang, harus segera di potong.'' Sona mengatakan sambil memegang beberapa helai rambut pria itu.

''Eh... tunggu!'' Irfan sedikit terkejut dengan kesalahpahaman ini, dia berpikir ada sesuatu yang membuat wanita mengerikan ini marah.

''Seperti yang aku bilang, rambutmu sudah saatnya di potong. Kau harus memotong rambutmu demi ketaatan sekolah ini, tidak ada yang boleh melanggar peraturan di sekolah ini, itu sudah sangat mutlak,'' ucap Sona seperti bersiap-siap berpidato.

''Kumohon jangan berpidato.'' Irfan memohon. Dia tidak suka dengan orang mengatakan sesuatu tentang kehormatan atau pun kata-kata bijak lain nya ke orang banyak.

Sona menatap Irfan lagi, tatapan kali ini lebih terasa tajam dari sebelum nya.

''Aku tidak mau tahu dengan sifat anti-sosial mu itu, yang pasti aku yang sudah mengatakan sesuatu maka harus di turuti demi sekolah ini dan kau tahu kalau aku serius,'' kata Sona dengan tatapan tidak main-main.

''Tsubaki! Gunting!''

''Ha'i.'' wanita bernama Tsubaki langsung memberikan gunting kepada bos nya.

Sona memegang gunting, dia menatap Irfan dan kemudian dengan cepat memegang rambut milik pria muda itu.

Irfan dengan berusaha mencoba melepas genggaman tangan wanita itu dari rambutnya.

''T-T-Tunggu dulu! Apakah aku bisa memotongnya sendiri?''

''Tidak dan jangan khawatir, aku cukup ahli dalam memotong rambut pria,'' ucap Sona.

Tik tik!

Gunting itu sudah bersiap-siap memotong setiap helai rambut Irfan, sedangkan pria itu hanya menatap horor gunting itu yang menuju rambutnya.

_-(Beberapa saat setelah pangkas yang tidak rapi)__._

Kelas pun di mulai, setiap murid masuk ke dalam kelas dan bersiap-siap untuk belajar. Memberi mereka ilmu pengetahuan untuk masa depan mereka masing-masing, walaupun beberapa murid hanya ingin sekolah disini demi kalangan wanita nya.

Seorang guru masuk ke salah satu kelas, dia menatap setiap murid sudah bersiap-siap di meja mereka masing-masing. Tampak di salah satu murid ada yang murung, wajahnya menunjukkan sisi gelap arti tanda putus asa, dia memandang ke bawah meja dengan tatapan kosong. Sifatnya seperti itu karena rambutnya terlihat tidak acak atau bisa di bilang hancur lebur dari arti kata rapi.

Murid-murid lain mencoba menahan tawa agar tidak menyakiti si korban pangkas tak rapi itu.

''Nasibku memang ampas,'' ucap Irfan datar.

_-Club ORC__._

Rias duduk di kursi kebanggaan nya, tatapannya tertuju ke seluruh anggota clubnya yang sudah tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah melihat Ketua mereka menatap seperti itu.

''Baiklah kita mulai saja, ini tentang para pemburu Iblis yang sering di bicarakan itu. Mereka sering di beritakan menyerang setiap Iblis liar yang menyerang para Manusia, dan pekerjaan mereka begitu sempurna tanpa di ketahui oleh para Manusia lain,'' ucap Rias mulai berbicara panjang lebar.

Para budaknya hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti kecuali si maskot berambut perak di club itu, dia hanya memakan cemilan dengan begitu santainya namun mendengarkan apa yang di ceritakan bos nya.

''Tunggu Bucho, apa maksudmu dengan _para_? Apakah berarti mereka tidak sendirian?'' tanya pria tampan di club itu, yang tidak lain adalah Kiba.

''Ya kau benar, aku mendengar berita tambahan kalau mereka itu beberapa orang namun anehnya tidak pernah berburu secara bersama.'' Rias memegang dagunya, dia berpikir tentang para pemburu Iblis ini, mereka sama sekali tidak pernah berburu secara bersamaan, mereka mungkin saja tidak berhubungan satu sama lain.

Akeno menyediakan teh kepada para anggota club lain nya, teh yang sudah menjadi ahli nya bagi club ini. Dia melihat ke arah Rias yang masih memikirkan tentang kejadian ini, yaitu seorang pemburu Iblis yang semakin terkenal di kota Kouh. Seorang pemburu yang di kenal bagi kalangan Iblis maupun Malaikat Jatuh di kota yang ramai ini, tidak tahu apakah salah satu dari mereka bergabung dengan Malaikat Jatuh atau mungkin dari fraksi gereja untuk memburu Iblis liar saja.

Akeno menyodorkan teh kepada bos nya

''Silahkan Bucho.''

''Terima kasih Akeno, ini semakin menarik saja ya kan?'' tanya Rias sambil memegang teh untuk di minum.

''Hmmmmm jika boleh tahu, apakah Bucho mengetahui sesuatu tentang pemburu Iblis malam itu?'' Akeno bertanya sambil berdiri di samping Rias.

Rias berhenti meminum tehnya, dia menghela nafasnya sebentar.

''Seperti yang aku bilang saat itu, pemburu Iblis kali ini sedikit berbeda.'' Rias menaruh tehnya kembali ke meja.

''Hmmm?... '' Wanita pendeta kuil itu memiringkan kepala nya heran.

''Seperti yang aku jelaskan kepada kalian, pemburu Iblis yang kali ini tidak memiliki sihir di tubuhnya kecuali tangan nya. Di tangan nya ada sesuatu atau alat yang sebagai inti kekuatan sihirnya kemarin.'' penjelasan Rias bisa dimengerti oleh wanita berambut ponytail itu.

''Itu artinya dia hanya manusia biasa?''

''Lebih bisa di bilang lebih dari _biasa__._''

''Hah?'' Akeno bingung.

''Begini Akeno, di dalam keluarga iblis di Underworld. Setiap Iblis muda di beri pelajaran dari Iblis-lblis senior kelas atas, pertama tentang penjelasan sihir, kedua tentang ras di dunia dan yang ketiga adalah keseimbangan di dunia ini.'' Rias mulai menjelaskan kepada budak senior miliknya itu.

Akeno mulai tertarik dengan penjelasan Bucho, maklum karena dia hanyalah Iblis yang di bangkitkan, dia dulunya adalah perkawinan Hybrid Malaikat Jatuh dan Manusia dan lalu di bangkitkan oleh Rias menjadi keluarga Iblis miliknya.

''Sihir adalah kekuatan yang ada di sekitar kita, elemen dari api, air, angin, tanah, listrik dan yang lain nya. Hanya beberapa Ras di dunia ini yang hanya bisa menggunakan kekuatan mengendalikan kekuatan ini seperti yang kau tahu, dan tentu saja ada yang tidak bisa menggunakan nya. Dulu Manusia adalah makhluk yang tidak bisa menggunakan sihir sehingga mereka begitu lemah dalam fisik maupun mental mereka.'' Rias menatap keluar jendela.

Tidak tahu kenapa tapi Akeno begitu kagum dengan semua penjelasan Rias tadi, sungguh berbeda pengetahuan miliknya dengan Iblis yang tinggal di Underworld cukup lama di depan nya ini.

''Walaupun aku cukup terlambat mengatakannya, tapi kau memang memiliki pengetahuan luas yang luas,'' kata Akeno memuji bucho miliknya.

Rias memejamkan matanya, ada rasa bangga walaupun dia sudah mendengarkan perkataan itu di dengar beribu-ribu kali dari orang-orang di sekolah ini.

''Tapi kemudian seperti ada evolusi dari Manusia...- ,'' Rias berdiri dari kursi nya dan menatap jendela, ''-...yaitu tiba-tiba saja mereka memiliki kekuatan sihir yang seharusnya mereka tidak dapat melakukannya.''

Akeno mengerti dengan maksud Rias, entah apa yang membuat Manusia tiba-tiba saja menggunakan sihir sekarang. Tidak ada yang tahu bahkan Maou saja tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Manusia.

Rias masih menatap keluar jendela, memandang para anak-anak perempuan sekarang sedang bermain olahraga bola voli. Terdengar suara teriakan kesenangan mereka bermain hingga terdengar ke setiap sudut lapangan bola. Lapangan sekolah benar-benar begitu ramai sekarang, setelah jam istirahat di bunyikan untuk para murid-murid.

Pintu club kemudian tiba-tiba saja terbuka dari luar, menunjukkan dua orang barusan datang ke dalam club ini.

''Hai Bucho.''

''Halo semuanya.''

Ada dua orang berbeda gender, mereka adalah Hyoudou Issei dan Asia Argento. Dua anggota baru di club gaib ini setelah dua minggu bergabung.

''Oh Issei-kun dan Asia-chan rupanya,'' ucap Akeno memberi mereka salam selamat datang.

Mereka berdua langsung duduk di sofa duduk, di depan Koneko yang terlihat tidak memperdulikan mereka berdua. Gadis kucing itu masih fokus untuk memakan cemilan miliknya sendiri.

Akeno memberikan teh seperti biasa kepada setiap anggota yang baru datang ke club, rasanya dia sekarang adalah maid bagi kelompok ini.

''Jadi apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan, Bucho?'' tanya Issei

''Tentang pemburu Iblis,'' jawab Rias kembali ke tempat duduknya.

''Oh tentang seseorang yang kalian hampir berhasil tangkap waktu itu?'' tanya Asia sekarang, wanita pirang itu mencoba meminum tehnya namun ternyata terlalu panas untuk bibir lembutnya itu, dia menghembus tehnya berharap cepat dingin.

''Ada hubungannya dengan itu tapi yang pasti kita bisa mengungkap jati diri pria itu,'' kata Rias.

Rias melihat Akeno di sampingnya.

''Akeno, cepat ambilkan berkas-berkas murid baru,'' perintah Rias.

''Baik Bucho.'' langsung di patuhi oleh wanita berambut hitam itu

Issei dan Asia begitu juga anggota lain nya terlihat tertarik dengan perkataan bos mereka.

''Apakah ada sesuatu yang menarik?'' Kiba tambah tertarik sekarang.

''Yup mungkin, aku hanya ingin melihat setiap karakter murid-murid baru itu. Aku memiliki perasaan kalau ada sesuatu yang begitu menarik dengan mereka semua,'' jawab Rias sambil menyilangkan lengan nya di dadanya.

Para anggota mulai tertarik juga dengan apa yang di lakukan bos mereka.

_-Luar Bangunan Club ORC__._

Irfan duduk santai di bawah pohon rindang untuk menjauhkan cahaya matahari untuk menebus kulitnya sekarang, rasa murung terlukis di wajah nya karena hari yang memberatkan baginya ini. Rambut nya begitu konyol, bagian poni di potong miring lurus, bagian belakang langsung di babat habis dengan tanpa ada rasa style potongan rambut pria.

Walaupun dia begitu murung, ada rasa damai di hatinya melihat para murid perempuan sedang melakukan olahraga bola voli. Dia memang bukan pria mesum namun dia masih merasa senang melihat wanita melakukan hal yang menghibur mata pria di depan nya, tapi mungkin kalian bisa bilang kalau itu tetap mesum.

''Fiuh, ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Semalam di hukum berdiri di luar kelas, sekarang rambutku di potong dengan tanpa ada sentuhan rasa tukang potong rambut ahli,'' kata Irfan dengan wajah marah atau murung.

Hidupnya benar-benar sudah berubah, dari seorang anak yang bersekolah di negara kelahiran nya hingga tiba-tiba saja dia di transfer di kota ini, di Jepang negara yang maju dan beradaban yang begitu berbeda disini. Saat di sekolahnya dulu, gurunya tiba-tiba saja mengatakan kalau dia mendapatkan surat perpindahan sekolah dari kepala sekolahnya, dan tentu saja itu membuat dirinya kaget.

Tetapi yang membuatnya semakin heran adalah pihak keluarganya malah senang dan bangga dengan ini, apakah mereka tidak tahu kalau anak mereka pergi ke negara lain dari surat aneh? Apakah mereka tidak ceriga? Apakah mereka tidak khawatir sama sekali?... Entahlah tapi Irfan benar-benar sudah merasa terbiasa dengan semua kejadian random yang dia lalui.

''Hey, sedang apa kau disitu sendirian?''

Irfan menggerakkan kepalanya setelah cukup lama melihat murid wanita yang sedang bermain bola voli, melihat ke arah seorang wanita yang memanggilnya. Wanita itu cukup di kenal di sekolah ini, dia adalah Murayama yaitu teman nya Katase, gadis yang sudah dia selamatkan.

''Menurutmu apa yang aku lakukan?'' tanya balik Irfan.

Murayama menyipitkan matanya melihat pria aneh di depan nya ini, memiliki rambut aneh, wajah murung seperti banyak hutang dan ada rasa aneh melihat pria ini.

''Kau jangan bilang...kalau kau adalah orang mesum baru... '' Murayama malah merasa ketakutan sekarang.

''Hah! Apa kau bilang? Dengar! Aku bukan orang mesum, maksudku sedikit tapi yang pasti aku bukan kelas tinggi sama halnya dengan ketiga trio mesum itu!'' teriak Irfan malah tidak senang di panggil mesum.

Murayama terdiam melihat Irfan, dia tidak ketakutan saat Irfan marah tadi namun malah menahan tawa melihat gaya rambut pria itu benar-benar konyol jika di lihat lebih dekat. Dia mencoba menahan tawanya namun tetap saja ada sedikit suara cekikikan terdengar.

Irfan mendengarnya hanya bisa menahan malu, wajahnya memerah terang.

_''Kenapa aku selalu terkena kejadian menyedihkan __ini__," _batin Irfan menahan air mata jatuh dari matanya.

Irfan memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan wanita itu masih menahan tawa melihat dirinya, setiap suara tawa kecilnya terdengar membuat hati pria malang itu semakin malu.

''Hey apa yang kau lakukan Murayama?''

Murayama berbalik melihat ada seorang wanita memanggilnya.

''Oh Katase. Tadi aku bertemu dengan salah satu murid baru, dia memiliki rambut yang aneh sekali, jika kau melihatnya pasti kau tertawa,'' kata Murayama masih tertawa kecil membayangkan rambut Irfan.

''Hmmm yang mana?'' Katase bertanya.

''Yang pria pendek,'' jawab Murayama.

''Oh.''

Katase hanya mengangguk mengerti.

_-(Pulang sekolah)._

Pulang sekolah pun datang, para murid langsung keluar dari area sekolah untuk segera menuju ke rumah masing-masing.

Begitu juga sang Irfan yang semua penyiksaan di sekolah ini akhirnya berakhir juga. Dia sekarang hanya berharap untuk segera pulang ke rumah, makan, menonton tv dan juga tidur, tapi tentu saja dia masih memiliki tugas saat malam harinya.

Berjalan melewati setiap murid-murid lain yang di sampingnya, berjalan melewati jalan raya, berbelok ke gang sempit dan pada akhirnya dia sampai di tempat tujuan nya. Sebuah apartemen cukup besar, tampak seperti apartemen biasa dari pemandangan dari jauh atau pun dari dekat.

Irfan melewati pagar apartemen untuk segera menuju ke kamarnya, kamar sewaan nya yang tidak terlalu mewah. Apartemen memang tidak terlihat mewah namun memiliki harga sewa untuk tinggal sangat murah, cocok dengan anak sekolah seperti Irfan.

Pria itu langsung masuk ke salah satu ruangan yang berjejer di lorong tingkat dua. Ruangan nya terlihat sedikit berantakan dikarenakan sang pemilik setiap hari begitu mengantuk sehingga tidak punya waktu untuk membereskan ruangannya dengan begitu rapi sekali.

''Akhirnya aku bisa tenang juga,'' ucap Irfan duduk di kasurnya.

Tambahan ciri-ciri ruangan Irfan, disini tidak ada pembatas ruang dapur, ruang tengah atau pun ruang untuk makan. Setiap ruangan bercampur menjadi satu kecuali untuk mandi, kamarnya syukur masih memiliki ruangan kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

''Aku rasa kaki ku masih belum sembuh juga, aku berharap kalau luka itu tidak membekak,'' kata Irfan melepas sepatunya, lalu melihat luka yang dia bicarakan.

Tampak jelas bekas tusukan duri monster kadal yang dia lawan menusuk kakinya tembus, namun untung saja masih bisa di tangani oleh salah satu orang yang tinggal di apartemen disini juga. Namanya adalah tante Himiko jika Irfan memanggilnya, pria ini cukup kaget juga mengingat bisa langsung berteman dengan orang asli di negara ini.

''Baiklah, aku harus memeriksa kakiku kepada tante itu.'' Irfan mengganti pakaian sekolahnya dengan pakaian biasa nya, dia memakai kaos oblong berwarna putih bersih dan celana jeans pendek.

Irfan memakai sendalnya dan kemudian keluar dari ruangan nya, tak lupa untuk mengunci pintu kost nya. Pria muda itu berjalan menuju ke samping hingga melewati beberapa blok hingga pun sampai di sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang lebih besar.

Irfan mengetuk pintu untuk memberitahu dirinya yang datang, butuh beberapa lama hingga akhirnya pintu pun di buka. Yang membuka pintu adalah Himiko seperti yang dia harapkan.

''Oh Irfan, apakah kau ingin memeriksa kakimu lagi?''

''Yup, aku takut jika kakiku membengkak.''

''Kalau begitu masuklah.''

Irfan langsung masuk setelah di suruh masuk. Di dalam ruangan wanita yang lebih tua ini tampak lebih besar dan lebih bervariasi setiap barang-barangnya, rapi tentu saja terlihat karena wanita tentu saja harus menjaga diri.

Irfan melihat banyak sekali peralatan kedokteran karena tante Himiko ini adalah seorang dokter, atau bisa di bilang mantan. Dia diberhentikan dari salah satu rumah sakit di kota Kouh setelah melakukan sesuatu yang tabo di sana, sekarang dia memutuskan membuat sebuah tempat pengobatan kecil di dalam apartemen miliknya ini.

Cukup banyak obat-obatan dan tentu saja alat-alat kedokteran.

''Baiklah, silahkan duduk di tempat itu.''

Himiko menunjuk ke salah satu tempat tidur pemeriksaan, bisa terlihat ada 3 tempat tidur pemeriksaan di tutupi oleh kain penutup agar orang luar tidak bisa melihatnya.

Sebelum Irfan masuk ke dalam, dia melihat di salah satu tempat pemeriksaan tadi keluar seorang wanita. Dia terlihat selesai di periksa oleh Himiko bisa di lihat dia barusan memakai pakaian nya.

''Siapa dia?'' tanya Irfan

''Oh dia Alice Amelia, orang berasal dari Eropa. Dia juga tinggal di apartemen ini, kalau tidak salah ruangan nya bernomor sembilan.'' jawab Himiko sambil mengambil peralatan untuk memeriksa Irfan.

Irfan mengangguk mengerti, namun dia cukup kaget melihat ada wanita cantik yang tinggal di apartemen yang begitu biasa ini.

Wanita itu hanya mengacuhkan Irfan dengan melewatinya tanpa mengatakan apa pun, dia memberikan beberapa uang kepada Himiko dan di balas dengan senyuman dari sang tante. Dia langsung pergi ke pintu keluar tanpa menyadari kalau barusan ada orang masuk.

''Wow, itu aneh,'' ucap Irfan terheran-heran, dia duduk di tempat tidur pemeriksaan.

''Baiklah, mari lihat kakimu.''

Irfan mengangkat kakinya, menunjukkan luka yang dia terima saat bertarung dengan Iblis liar saat malam itu. Himiko melihat sebuah luka berbentuk bulat dari kedua kaki nya Irfan, dia cukup kaget melihat luka yang di derita pria muda ini.

Dia sudah tahu kalau Irfan adalah salah satu pemburu Iblis itu, tak mungkin dia selalu saja datang ke ruangannya dan kemudian menunjukkan luka-luka aneh aneh yang tidak biasa di derita orang normal.

Himiko langsung mengambil kapas dan mencelupkan nya ke cairan bius, dia langsung membersihkan luka dengan mengelus kapas itu secara perlahan.

''Jadi bisakah kau ceritakan kepadaku, kenapa kau mau menjadi pemburu Iblis?'' tanya Himiko sambil melakukan pekerjaan nya.

''Hmmmm entahlah, aku melakukan pekerjaan ini setelah mendapatkan sarung tanganku,'' jawab Irfan.

''Oh, sarung tangan itu kau dapat dari mana?'' tanya Himiko lagi.

''Aku mendapatkannya saat menang lotre pada zaman kanak-kanak,'' jawab Irfan.

Himiko terkejut mendengar jawaban pria itu, ada rasa aneh mendengar seorang anak mendapatkan alat yang bisa menggunakan sihir, dan bisa membuat kerusakan parah jika tidak bisa di kendalikan.

''Oh menarik,'' jawab Himiko.

Himiko selesai dengan pemeriksaan nya, dia menaruh kembali semua peralatan nya setelah sedikit menyuntikan obat bius sedikit agar Irfan tidak merasa nyeri saat berjalan lagi, sampai saraf di kaki nya tidak menciptakan gelombang sakit lagi.

''Baiklah, terima kasih tante Himiko.'' Irfan berterima kasih sambil menaruh ke kakinya ke lantai, mencoba merasakan apakah kaki nya masih sakit saat menyentuh tanah.

''Sama-sama, bayarnya lain kali saja. Sampai kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan disini,'' kata Himiko menaruh peralatan nya lagi ke kotak _Kesehatan__._

Irfan membalas Himiko dengan senyuman senang.

''Oh apakah kau akan berpatroli malam ini?'' tanya Himiko

''Hmmm mungkin, aku rasa ada sesuatu yang aneh malam ini. Aku menyadari kalau akan ada Iblis yang lebih banyak akan menyerang Manusia, di saat inilah aku beraksi,'' kata Irfan

''Oh kalau begitu kau harus membawa ini.'' Himiko memberikan sesuatu kepada Irfan.

Irfan memegang sebuah suntik lebih kecil dari suntik biasanya.

''Apa ini?'' tanya Irfan.

''Itu adalah obat bius, kau mungkin harus menggunakannya saat dirimu terluka atau obat bius di kakimu sudah habis, sangat menguntungkanmu saat kau terluka para dan mencoba melarikan diri.'' Himiko menjelaskan.

Irfan terkejut kalau wanita yang lebih tua ini benar-benar membantunya, dia memang mengatakan untuk membayar semua tagihan hutangnya tapi tetap saja wanita ini memberikan cukup banyak obat gratis.

''Terima kasih lagi, tante Himiko,'' kata Irfan tersenyum senang.

Irfan berterima kasih sekali lagi. Himiko hanya membalas dengan senyuman lagi.

''Aku pamit.'' Irfan memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangannya.

Wanita berumur tiga puluhan itu hanya menatap pria muda tadi dari belakangnya, dia menghela nafas entah kenapa melihat pria muda itu memiliki pekerjaan yang begitu tidak biasa. Apakah yang di pikirkan anak itu hingga mau menerima pekerjaan gila ini? Apakah hanya karena mau?

Himiko benar-benar tidak tahu apa jawaban dari anak itu, butuh lebih motivasi melakukan pekerjaan membahayakan nyawa ini.

Di sisi lain Irfan kembali ke ruangan nya yang berantakan, satu-satunya tempat tinggalnya di negara ini.

''Baiklah, saatnya beres-beres untuk nanti malam,'' ucap Irfan santai.

_-(Malam hari)_

Malam pun menimpa kota Kouh. Pada saat malam hari dunia terasa begitu berbeda, entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Saat malam hari lah dimana makhluk di sebut Iblis keluar untuk mencari korban.

Dan saat inilah di butuhkan seseorang untuk menghentikan makhluk Iblis itu melukai umat Manusia...

''Baiklah, saatnya memakai pakaian pahlawan!'' ucap Irfan lebih keras

Pertama dia mengambil jelana jeans olahraga panjang, dia memilihnya karena celana ini satu-satunya celana yang bisa membuatnya bergerak bebas hingga tidak koyak. Kedua adalah jaket karet bertudung, sama alasan nya dengan celana tadi dan penutup kepalanya juga bisa menyembunyikan wajah nya.

Irfan juga mengambil sebuah penutup mulut seperti masker, terbuat dari kain yang cukup kuat.

''Ah sial, sepatu favoritku sudah rusak akibat pertarungan kemarin.'' Irfan melihat sepasang sepatunya yang robek dari bawah, menunjukkan lubang hingga tidak pantas untuk di pakai.

Dia mengambil sepatu baru untuk segera di pakai dan mengerjakan tugas nya, tugas yang begitu berbahaya.

''Sudah selesai,'' kata Irfan melihat dirinya sudah siap. ''Tinggal sentuhan terakhir.''

Irfan mengambil sepasang sarung tangan di bawah bantal tempat dia tidur, dia memakai nya langsung dan tiba-tiba saja muncul garis-garis cahaya di sarung tangan nya.

''Well, aku rasa energinya sudah penuh.''

Irfan segera berangkat, dia membuka jendela dan keluar dengan secara mengendap-endap tanpa di ketahui oleh pemilik apartemen dan tentu saja anggota apartemen lain nya.

Dia pun segera memulai pekerjaan nya sebagai seorang Vigilante, seseorang yang menegakkan keadilan dari bayang-bayang setiap orang di kota Kouh ini.

_-Ruangan Club ORC_

Seorang wanita sedang duduk dengan santai menatap keluar jendela menatap bulan bersinar terang, matanya menatap ke bulan tanpa fokus ke arah lain. Di dalam pikiran nya dia sedang melakukan sesuatu.

Kemudian pintu club tiba-tiba saja di buka oleh seseorang.

''Bucho, aku menemukan sesuatu tentang pemburu Iblis bernama _Vigilante _itu,'' kata seorang gadis berambut hitam yang tidak lain adalah Akeno.

Rias membalikkan tubuhnya melihat Akeno ingin memberikan informasi yang menarik.

''Ya bicaralah.''

''Saat aku cari di internet, Vigilante adalah seseorang yang menegakkan hukum dengan caranya sendiri, bahasa ini berasal dari bahasa latin Vigiles Urbani, sebutan untuk penjaga malam di Romawi kuno,'' kata Akeno menjelaskan.

Rias mengangguk mengerti, itu artinya pemburu Iblis kali ini sepertinya tidak terlalu bermasalah dari nama yang dia berikan ke dirinya sendiri.

''Menegakkan hukum dengan caranya sendiri? Itu menarik, maksudku benar-benar menarik. Apakah berarti dia hanya seseorang yang begitu naif?'' tanya Rias penasaran.

''Entahlah Bucho, tapi yang pasti dia hanya memburu Iblis liar.'' Akeno mencoba menyimpulkan.

Rias tersenyum mendengarnya, tapi bukan berarti dia mungkin bukan tidak memburu mereka juga. Rias tentu saja masih berhati-hati dengan kejadian ini.

Saat mereka berbicara satu sama lain nya, tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir yang cukup terang menyilaukan seluruh ruangan. Rias dan Akeno melihat ada seseorang yang datang dari sihir teleport itu.

Seorang wanita berambut silver dan memakai pakaian maid muncul di depan mereka berdua. Dia memakai wajah dingin jika di simpelkan.

''Nona Rias,'' kata wanita itu menatap Rias.

Rias hanya menatap terkejut sambil merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan akan menimpa nya.

_-Bersambung._

* * *

**Sampai disini bab kali ini **

**Semoga kalian terhibur dengan bab berikut ini **

**Sampai jumpa di bab berikutnya :)**


	3. Waktunya Menjadi Pahlawan

**Disclaimer : Ichiei ****Ishibumi****.**

**Warning: Typo, Non-Cannon, Bahasa rumit Dan ****lain-lain****.**

**Saya hanya memiliki karakter ****OC****.**

* * *

**Waktunya menjadi pahlawan.**

_-Kouh(Malam)._

Malam tiba di Kouh dengan begitu kelamnya, cahaya lampu di nyalakan di setiap rumah. Para penduduk memutuskan untuk berhenti melakukan aktivitas mereka sementara. Mereka mencoba mengistirahatkan setelah bekerja keras di siang hari.

Para penduduk tidak tahu kalau Iblis-Iblis liar berkeliaran mencoba mencari mangsa untuk mengisi perut mereka, tidak peduli korban nya adalah orang tua atau pun anak-anak. Mereka mencoba menyembunyikan eksistensi mereka dari manusia-manusia, terutama dari Priest atau pun golongan gereja.

Irfan berjalan dengan santai di jalan raya yang sudah kosong dengan pakaian pahlawan nya, memakai jaket tebal dengan penutup kepala, celana jeans dan penutup mulut agar orang-orang tidak mengetahui wajahnya.

''Malam ini benar-benar tenang sekali, tidak ada iblis-iblis dari tadi. Padahal jalan ini begitu rawan mendapatkan penampakan,'' ucapnya dengan berjalan santai.

Dia tampak memegang tongkat terbuat dari cahaya cerah namun tidak terlalu terang, tongkat itu di putar-putar Irfan sebagai hiburan untuknya. Pemuda itu melihat ke sana kemari memperhatikan setiap rumah-rumah berharap tidak ada yang mencurigakan.

Terkadang para Iblis juga bisa masuk ke dalam rumah penduduk dan mencoba memakan salah satu anggota keluarga, membuat anggota yang dia makan menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Belakangan ini banyak sekali orang-orang yang menghilang pada malam hari, itu mengapa Irfan lebih sering berpatroli pada malam hari, mencegah kejadian orang-orang menghilang terulang.

''Benar-benar sepi, apakah hari ini para Iblis itu berpuasa?'' pikir Irfan berhenti sebentar sambil melihat persimpangan jalan raya.

Saat mencoba untuk berjalan-jalan lagi, dia mendengar suara yang cukup kuat membuat dirinya tertarik. Suara itu seperti suara besi yang berjatuhan dan ledakan kecil yang seperti petasan.

''Well, saatnya beraksi.''

Irfan langsung berlari ke tempat suara itu berasal.

-_Tempat kejadian._

Terjadi pertarungan yang cukup sengit walaupun dampaknya tidak terlalu luas, makhluk besar tampak menyerang tiga orang wanita dengan menggunakan kukunya yang panjang. Tiga wanita itu menghindari setiap serangan dari monster itu.

Monster itu tampak cukup besar, sebesar rumah-rumah, memiliki kuku yang tajam yang sudah menyerang ketiga wanita tadi. Di belakangnya ada tentakel yang menggeliat dengan bebasnya, sedang menunjukkan ada pesan aneh.

Serangan kuku monster itu benar-benar tidak main-main, sabetannya bisa menghancurkan besi di belakang para gadis-gadis itu. Mereka bertiga sedang mengalami masalah buruk terlihat dari situasi sekarang ini.

''Tsubaki-san, kita harus memanggil yang lain nya,'' kata gadis berambut putih.

Gadis berkacamata yang di sebutkan namanya tampak masih menyerang monster itu dengan kekuatan sihirnya walaupun tidak menunjukkan efek kerusakan parah. Dia menggeram kesal setelah yang dia lakukan tidak menghasilkan apa pun.

Dia menghadap ke wanita yang memanggilnya tadi.

''Aku sudah memanggil mereka dan mereka akan segera datang, kita harus menghambat monster ini, jangan biarkan dia menyerang para manusia,'' ucap Tsubaki memberi perintah.

''H'ai!'' seru kedua wanita di belakangnya.

''Reya! Momo! Kalian coba serang bagian bawahnya, biar aku yang akan membuat kepalanya hancur.''

''Tapi kita sudah melakukan hal itu terus-terus menerus, tapi regenerasi makhluk ini benar-benar di luar akal kita,'' ucap Reya kepada wakil ketua.

''Aku tahu tapi percayalah padaku kali ini, pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat makhluk ini bisa bergenerasi, aku yakin,'' kata Tsubaki dengan percaya diri.

Kedua wanita tadi mengangguk mengerti, mereka melakukan apa yang di perintahkan Tsubaki dengan menyerang bagian bawah atau kaki monster itu. Dengan sihir yang lebih kecil kerusakannya dari milik Tsubaki, mereka masih bisa membuat rasa sakit kepada monster itu. Tsubaki di belakang mereka tentu tidak menyia-nyiakan ini, dia lalu menembakkan sebuah elemen listrik kecil ke daerah yang luka mencoba untuk melebarkan luka itu.

Dia berhasil dengan terlihat luka hasil serangan dari kedua temannya semakin melebar, Tsubaki langsung meluncurkan serangan sihir yang begitu kuat ke kepala monster itu mencoba mencari sesuatu.

_''Aku tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat monster ini bergenerasi lebih cepat, tidak mungkin kekuatan regenerasinya setara dengan clan Phenex,''_ batin Tsubaki melihat hasil serangan tadi berhasil menghancurkan sebagian kepala monster itu.

Dugaannya ternyata benar, dia melihat ada sesuatu seperti bola di dalam daging kepala monster itu, namun kemudian kulit di kepalanya langsung menutup dengan cepatnya.

Tsubaki langsung mendapatkan pencerahan.

''Begitu rupanya, jadi benda itu yang membuat kekuatan regenerasinya tidak biasa. Tampak juga kalau dia melindungi benda itu dengan mempercepat regenerasi di kepalanya,'' ucap Tsubaki, lalu dia mengeluarkan begitu banyak sekali lingkaran sihir.

''Reya! Momo! Cepat serang kepalanya dengan semua serangan kalian, pastikan kalian membuat kepalanya hancur!'' seru Tsubaki dengan lebih percaya diri.

Kedua gadis tadi mengangguk, walaupun sihir mereka lebih lemah di bandingkan si wakil ketua namun ada rasa percaya diri kepada sihir mereka. Dengan secara bersamaan mereka bertiga menembakkan tembakan sihir yang begitu kuatnya membuat angin tampak tertiup kencang karena kecepatan sihir mereka, sihir itu langsung mengenai kepala monster itu hingga menembus ke belakang.

Kepala monster itu benar-benar hancur, tidak ada bekas atau pun sel-sel daging tampak di kepalanya.

''Apakah kita berhasil?'' tanya Momo penasaran

''Aku tidak tahu,'' jawab Tsubaki dengan penasaran.

Ketiga peerage Sona Sitri itu masih berdiam diri melihat monster yang sudah tidak berkepala itu masih berdiri, cukup aneh kalau makhluk itu masih bisa berdiri setelah kehilangan otaknya sebagai pengendali tubuhnya.

Tak lama kemudian daging di leher makhluk itu tampak tumbuh lagi seperti akan bergenerasi, ini membuat ketiga wanita tadi benar-benar terbelalak dengan apa yang terjadi.

''T-Tidak mungkin, dia masih bisa bergenerasi. Seharusnya dia tidak bisa menggunakannya, aku sudah menghancurkan bola cahaya itu,'' ucap Tsubaki dengan tidak percaya.

Monster itu langsung mengeluarkan kuku-kukunya lagi namun tampak lebih panjang dari sebelumnya, dia menyerang kelompok Tsubaki secara horizontal dengan kukunya.

Tsubaki dan kedua temannya melompati serangan itu dan langsung terbang ke atas, mencoba mencari tempat mana dari jangkauan monster itu. Tsubaki masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi, dia benar-benar kebingungan dengan kejadian ini, jika saja ketuanya ada disini.

''Kyaaa!''

Tsubaki tersadar dari lamunannya setelah mendengar teriakan salah satu temannya tertangkap oleh monster itu, Reya merasa tubuhnya di tarik ke bawah sebab kakinya di tarik oleh benda seperti tentakel.

Wanita malang itu tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya lagi dan kemudian jatuh ke bawah lalu di tangkap oleh monster itu, semakin banyak tentakel menyelimuti tubuh Reya hingga dia tidak bisa membebaskan diri, ditambah ada rasa geli di rasakan kulit putihnya.

''Kyaaa!~ Tsubaki-san~.'' Reya mencoba menahan desahan karena rasa geli.

''Reya-san!'' Tsubaki mencoba menyelamatkan gadis

''Tsubaki-san awas!''

Sebuah tentakel lagi tiba-tiba datang mencoba menangkap Tsubaki, namun secara dramatis Momo mendorong Tsubaki hingga dia menjadi sasaran tentakel itu.

Dengan cepatnya benda laknat itu berhasil mengunci Momo juga dan di dekatkan ke Reya. Mereka berdua menjadi gadis malang yang sudah siap digrepe makhluk menyebalkan itu. Kedua wanita itu mati rasa tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun.

Tsubaki dari atas tampak kesal melihat hal mengerikan dan mesum ini.

''Sial, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tanpa Kaicho aku bukan apa-apa,'' ucapnya malah murung sekarang.

Hingga tidak menyadari ada salah satu tentakel akan menyerang dirinya.

''Tsubaki-san awas!'' teriak Momo dan Reya

Tsubaki memutar kepalanya melihat serangan itu yang akan segera menangkapnya, hanya satu yang bisa dia sadari yaitu dia tidak akan sempat menghindar. Beberapa inci lagi tentakel itu mengenai dirinya dan akan menangkap dirinya namun...

Slash!

Sebuah tebasan tampak mengenai tentakel itu sebelum dia menyentuh _Queen _milik Sona itu, tampak seseorang memakai pakaian serba tertutup memegang Tsubaki di bagian pinggang, menyelamatkannya sebelum serangan itu mengenai dirinya.

''Hey-Hey, kau ini tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau tidak tampak terbengong?''

Tsubaki mendengar suara laki-laki, kepalanya berbalik melihat siapa yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya. Dia melihat seorang pria yang memakai jaket dengan penutup kepala, dia juga menutupi mulutnya sehingga wajahnya tidak jelas sama sekali, yang dia bisa lihat hanyalah matanya yang memiliki pupil hitam.

Pria itu melepas Tsubaki setelah mendarat ke tanah. Dia memegang benda seperti pedang bercahaya di tangan kanan miliknya, tangan nya juga tampak bercahaya cukup terang.

''Kau...Jangan-jangan...'' Tsubaki terkaget.

''Saat bertempur jangan terlalu memikirkan masalah yang kau buat, coba perbaikilah,'' ucap pria itu dengan santai.

Tsubaki tahu siapa pria ini, dia adalah _Vigilante _yang sering di bicarakan oleh ketua dan juga Rias Gremory, yup orang yang mereka sedang cari-cari dan dia juga sebagai salah satu pemburu Iblis.

''Kau adalah _Vigilante _itu,'' kata Tsubaki masih kaget karena orang yang mereka cari malah bertemu seperti ini.

''Baiklah, kau mundur dulu. Aku akan-,''

Perkataan Irfan terputus saat merasakan ada todongan sihir di belakangnya, perasaannya benar bahwa Tsubaki mengarahkan tangan nya yang sudah dialiri sihir di belakang Irfan. Wanita itu sepertinya ingin menangkap dirinya yang sudah cukup terkenal di kota Kouh.

Irfan menghela nafasnya dengan suasana aneh ini, dia ingin membantu wanita ini untuk melawan iblis liar itu namun dia malah di todong dari belakang. Dia juga melihat kalau kedua wanita yang masih di tangkap tampak menderita walaupun terdengar desahan geli mereka.

''Dengar nona, aku mencoba menolongmu disini tapi kenapa kau malah ingin menyerangku? Apakah aku tampak seperti penjahat bagimu?'' Irfan berbalik menunjukkan wajah cemberut di balik penutup wajahnya.

Tsubaki masih tidak berhenti menodongkan tembakan sihir ke arah Irfan, disisi lain memang dia membutuhkan pertolongan sekarang untuk melawan monster itu dan menyelamatkan temannya. Tsubaki menghela nafas memutuskan untuk mengalah dengan keegoisannya.

''Baiklah, aku mengerti.''

Irfan tersenyum di balik penutup mulutnya.

''Jadi bisakah kau membagi informasi penting tentang monster ini?''

''Baiklah, dia memiliki benda yang membuatnya bisa bergenerasi dengan cepat. Kita harus menghancurkannya hingga dia tidak bisa bergenerasi.''

''Hmmm ini sepertinya masalah, aku sudah muak melawan tipe monster seperti ini.''

Sudah berapa kali Irfan melawan tipe Iblis liar seperti ini, bahkan hampir kalah dan nyawanya bisa di renggut dengan mudahnya. Walaupun dia bisa menang maka dia akan menerima beberapa luka sedang maupun parah.

''Jadi apa yang bisa aku lakukan?'' tanya Irfan

''Dengar, coba kau hancurkan beberapa bagian tubuhnya, mungkin kita bisa mendapatkan sesuatu,'' kata Tsubaki tampak yakin sekarang.

''Baiklah, itu mudah. Aku bisa memotong tubuh-tubuh itu,'' Irfan mengatakan dengan rasa percaya diri.

Tsubaki lalu melihat pria ini menggerakkan salah satu tangannya nya seperti sedang membuat sesuatu.

''Crafting: Big Axe.''

Muncul sebuah kapak yang besar dari tangan pria itu yang membuat Tsubaki kaget. Wanita ini cukup kagum dengan cara kerja sihir pria ini, dia memadatkan sihir mentah yang belum di beri elemen apa pun menjadi sebuah benda.

_''Apakah dia memiliki Sacred Gear?''_ tanya batin Tsubaki.

Irfan dengan langsung saja menerjang monster itu dengan kecepatan larinya.

_''Apakah dia bodoh? Kecepatan larinya lambat,''_ batin Tsubaki

Kuku tajam Iblis itu mencoba menyerang Irfan yang masih berlari menuju ke arahnya, serangan itu tampak tidak mengenai korbannya setelah tampak sang korban melompat ke samping melompatinya.

Irfan melempar pedang sihirnya ke arah monster itu yang langsung kena, lemparan Irfan benar-benar cepat bahkan reaksi monster itu yang telah menghindari serangan ketiga Peerage Sona terlambat merespon.

_''Lemparannya cepat!''_ Tsubaki kembali kaget.

Monster itu tampak marah dan lalu mencoba menyerang Irfan lagi dengan beberapa serangan tentakel berduri miliknya.

Irfan menggerakkan tangan kosongnya yang tadinya memegang pedang ke arah bawah, entah ada dorongan apa tiba-tiba saja membuat Irfan melayang ke atas tapi bukan terbang. Pria muda itu langsung menggunakan kapak sihirnya menebas kepala monster itu hingga putus, dia juga memotong beberapa tentakel yang menangkap Momo dan Reya.

Setelah bersih Irfan lalu memberikan aluran tangannya.

''Pegang tanganku!" serunya.

Momo dan Reya tidak tahu siapa pria ini namun mereka menggenggam aluran tangan pria itu untuk lepas dari jeratan monster ini.

Setelah berhasil memegang mereka berdua Irfan lalu melompat ke atas sambil menarik mereka berdua, usahanya ternyata berhasil untuk membebaskan kedua wanita itu. Irfan membawa mereka ke tempat aman jauh dari monster itu yang sepertinya marah karena mangsanya telah di ambil.

''Kalian tidak apa-apa?'' tanya si pemuda berkostum seperti pahlawan ini.

Momo dan Reya hanya terdiam tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun, mereka berterima kasih kepada pemuda ini namun di sisi lain mereka juga ingin menangkapnya karena _pemuda _ini adalah tujuan mereka.

Irfan berdiri melihat Tsubaki sedang melawan monster itu, wanita itu bisa leluasa menyerang karena kedua sahabatnya sudah terbebas. Irfan kembali lagi menerjang ke depan segera melanjutkan serangannya, dia juga menyadari kalau luka-luka yang di terima monster itu menghilang secara perlahan.

''Dia benar, Iblis yang satu ini memiliki regenerasi tidak biasa. Dia juga bilang ada sesuatu di dalam tubuh monster ini yang membuat monster ini memiliki kekuatan regenerasi,'' ucap Irfan dengan mengidentifikasi sang monster.

Irfan bersiap-siap untuk menyerang.

''Crafting: Double Sworld.'' kedua tangan nya menciptakan pedang berukuran sedang.

Dengan gesitnya Irfan mulai menebas bagian tubuh monster itu dari bagian tentakel, kaki dan bagian tubuh lain, dia mencoba mencari benda yang di katakan oleh Tsubaki tadi walaupun tidak tahu bagaimana bentuknya.

Di saat tebasan itu mengenai punggung monster itu hingga terpotong, muncul benda berbentuk keluar dari luka di punggungnya. Benda itu muncul membuat Tsubaki melebarkan matanya.

''Itu benda nya!'' seru Tsubaki memberi tahu.

Irfan yang mendengarnya langsung mencoba menebas benda itu namun tiba-tiba saja ada kuku tajam monster itu mencoba mencakarnya, cakaran yang berasal dari samping itu hampir mengenai Irfan namun tampak bagian dari kostumnya robek sebab serangan tadi.

_''Gila, aku pikir hanya angin yang mengenai kostumku,'' _batin Irfan dengan wajah kaget.

Ada lagi serangan dari atas yang tampak adalah tentakel berduri milik monster itu yang akan menimpanya, namun syukur saja ada serangan sihir yang menghancurkan nya sebelum mengenai Irfan yang baru sadar.

''Hati-hati bodoh! Kau bisa-bisa jadi daging cincang!'' teriak Tsubaki memberitahu.

Tsubaki menembakkan cukup banyak energi sihir ke sekujur tubuh monster itu mencoba menghancurkan benda itu, namun tampak percuma saja dikarenakan kulit monster itu cukup tebal. Dia memang bisa melukai nya namun serangannya tidak tembus ke dalam dan menghancurkan benda itu.

Sebuah serangan muncul di atas Tsubaki, serangan tentakel makhluk itu benar-benar tidak terprediksi dengan mudahnya. Wanita remaja itu berhasil menghindari setiap serangan tentakel yang di luncurkan olehnya.

Di sisi lain Irfan masih menyerang monster itu dengan terus mencincang setiap kulit makhluk itu, namun tetap saja kulitnya bergenerasi dengan cepat.

_''Sihir padat ku tidak terlalu berguna sekarang,''_ pikir Irfan dengan rasa kesal.

Irfan melihat ke arah Tsubaki.

''Hey nona, bisakah kau menggunakan sihirmu untuk menghancurkan setengah tubuh monster ini saja?!'' teriak Irfan sambil mundur ke belakang, mencari ruang aman.

Tsubaki terbang mundur ke belakang setelah di panggil oleh Irfan.

''Aku dan kedua temanku sudah menggunakan serangan terkuat dengan sihir begitu banyak, aku dan beberapa temanku pasti tidak memiliki sisa sihir lagi, walaupun ada pasti akan sedikit!'' teriak Tsubaki memberitahu.

Irfan bukannya murung mendengar penjelasan Tsubaki tadi. Dia lalu berbalik melihat kedua wanita yang telah dia selamatkan tadi dan menghampirinya.

''Hey berikan aku sisa sihir kalian, aku bisa menggunakannya serangan lebih besar,'' pinta Irfan dengan tangan nya di alurkan ke arah mereka.

Momo dan Reya masih bingung dengan maksud dari Irfan. Mereka tampak berdiam sementara hingga Irfan menyadari mereka tidak mengerti perkataannya tadi.

''Hmmm pegang tanganku,'' pinta Irfan lagi.

Kedua wanita itu lalu menuruti Irfan, mereka memegang tangan Irfan dan tiba-tiba saja energi sihir mereka tampak tersedot ke tangan Irfan. Mereka juga menyadari kalau tangan pria asing di depan mereka tampak bercahaya cukup terang, mereka bertanya-tanya apakah sihir mereka benar-benar di sedot.

Setelah cukup sihir di terima Irfan, dia lalu melepas genggaman tangan mereka berdua.

''Sekarang mungkin aku bisa mengalahkan monster itu, di tambah ada sihir berelemen yang ku terima,'' ucap Irfan yang tampak percaya diri sekarang.

Tangan kirinya tampak bercahaya terang seperti energi di sarung tangannya membesar.

''Crafting: Fire Spear.'' muncul sebuah tombak api di tangan kanan Irfan dengan api hidup.

Momo dan Reya tentu saja kaget melihat ini, mereka tidak pernah melihat ada kekuatan yang bisa menyerap sihir dan menjadikannya sihir miliknya.

_''Sihir api itu bukankah milikku? Dia bisa menggunakannya tanpa mempelajari sihir itu?'' _batin Reya baru menyadari.

Pria yang sudah mendapatkan _buff _itu lalu berlari ke depan dengan cepat menuju ke sang monster yang hampir mengalahkan Tsubaki yang sudah kelelahan, dia lalu menggunakan tangan kanannya yang memegang tombak api untuk menusuk monster itu hingga berhasil tembus ke dalam.

Serangan itu tentu menyakiti sang monster dengan api yang terbakar di dalam dagingnya, makhluk itu mencoba mencabik Irfan dengan kukunya namun tampak mangsanya lompat ke atas dengan tinggi, lalu menebas kepala nya hingga terputus dan di lahap api. Serangan itu begitu berefek yang bisa memperlambat regenerasinya.

''Bagus, serangannya ternyata berpengaruh,'' ucap Tsubaki sekarang senang.

Irfan tidak berhenti sampai disini, dia lalu memotong semua tubuh monster itu saat kepalanya terputus dari leher, monster itu tidak akan sadar saat kepalanya belum bergenerasi. Dia terus memotong setiap bagian mencari benda itu namun setiap kali Irfan memotong lebih dalam, akan lebih sulit dia menarik tombaknya.

''Ini bisa memakan waktu hingga kepalanya tumbuh,'' ucap Irfan terus memotong dengan lebih cepat.

Tsubaki juga membantu dengan menembakkan banyak sekali serangan sihir, dari punggung yang lebar, hingga setiap inci di bagian kecil. Minus dia sama sekali tidak menemukan benda itu hingga kepala monster itu tampak mulai tumbuh.

''Kita tidak akan sempat, kulitnya terlalu kuat!'' seru Tsubaki.

''Akan ku berikan bonus waktu!'' Irfan memajukan tangan kirinya ke depan, ''Big Fire Blast!''

Serangan api muncul dan menghancurkan kembali bagian tubuh monster yang ingin bergenerasi tadi. Ini adalah tambahan waktu untuk mencari benda itu yang masih ada di dalam tubuh sang monster.

Irfan dan Tsubaki terus menyerang tanpa henti, hingga Irfan merasakan otot tangan sudah mulai pegal dan mulai tidak merasakannya lagi, terasa sudah kesemutan. Usaha mereka berdua ternyata cukup berhasil saat Irfan menebas salah satu tubuh monster itu, muncul bola cahaya itu yang siap di tebas oleh Irfan.

''Dengan begini, selesai!'' Irfan mencoba menusuk bola itu dengan tombak apinya.

Hal mengejutkan terjadi, bola itu tampak di tarik oleh tubuh yang tidak terkena api, tampak tumbuh sang monster mencoba melindunginya.

Irfan dan Tsubaki kaget melihat ini, terutama Tsubaki yang sekarang mulai mengerti kenapa saat kepalanya di hancurkan tidak menghancurkan bola itu, karena benda itu berpindah ke bagian tubuh lain di dalam diri monster itu.

''Sial.'' Irfan sekali lagi mencoba menusuknya namun tangan di tahan oleh bagian tubuh sang monster, yang sudah siap untuk bergenerasi lagi, ''Sial, aku sudah kehabisan sihirku, padahal hanya sedikit lagi,'' ucap Irfan dengan kesal.

Setiap gumpalan daging yang sudah di potong Irfan mulai bergabung menjadi satu, membentuk tubuh monster itu kembali. Irfan malah tertanam di dalam tubuh monster itu, tangan yang memegang tombaknya tidak bisa di gerakkan karena tangannya di ikat oleh daging monster itu, yang bebas hanya tangan kirinya yang sudah kehabisan energi sihir.

_''Aku akan di dalam tubuh monster ini!''_ batin Irfan saat di seluruh tubuhnya mulai di tutupi.

Namun sebelum seluruh tubuhnya di tutupi, dia melihat sesuatu di sekitar tubuh makhluk itu dan kemudian akhirnya ditutupi tubuh makhluk itu sudah selesai bergenerasi.

Monster itu kembali seperti semula dan di setiap luka-luka tampak pulih, dia menghadap ke arah ketiga wanita yang kaget dan syok, rencana mereka ternyata tidak berhasil. Tsubaki melihat kalau si Vigilante itu malah di dalam tubuh makhluk itu.

_''Jadi semua hal tadi sia-sia saja?'' _pikir Tsubaki frustasi.

Dia sudah tidak memiliki sihir begitu juga kedua temannya, tubuh Momo dan Reya tidak akan sanggup lagi berdiri, mereka juga sudah terluka cukup parah. Ini benar-benar hal berat bagi sang Tsubaki.

''Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'' tanya Tsubaki putus asa.

Monster itu perlahan-lahan berjalan menuju ke arah mereka dan siap memulai makan malamnya, akan tetapi terjadi sesuatu yang aneh dengan monster itu saat ingin makan, dia merasakan kesakitan di dalam tubuhnya seperti ada sesuatu yang mencabik-cabiknya dari dalam.

Dia menggeliat kesakitan sambil mengeluarkan suara yang keras, untungnya Tsubaki sudah menggunakan pelindung di area ini agar suaranya tidak keluar di dengar manusia, sangat rumit jika manusia mendengarkan suara teriakan aneh di malam hari.

Perut monster itu tiba-tiba saja terbelah dengan begitu mengejutkan, membuat ketiga wanita terkaget. Keluar sesuatu dari dalam perutnya yaitu seseorang, yang tidak lain adalah Irfan tubuhnya di selimuti oleh darah makhluk itu. Wajahnya tampak kesal sambil merasa tidak enak dengan bau tubuhnya, memang darah monster itu begitu bau busuk, seperti bau telur busuk.

''Sial, setelah ini aku akan mandi,'' ucap Irfan masih mual menghirup bau badannya.

''Kau... selamat?'' tanya Tsubaki kaget.

Irfan menghadap Tsubaki.

''Oh ya. Aku tadi hampir saja mati di tutupi tubuh monster itu, untungnya pedang sihirku masih tertancap di tubuhnya, jadi aku gunakan saja untuk memotong benda itu,'' ucap Irfan menunjukkan pedangnya. ''Sekarang dia tidak akan bisa bergenerasi lagi, kerja bagus semuanya!'' Irfan mengacungkan jari jempolnya ke arah ketiga wanita peerage Sona itu.

Mereka tentu saja hanya terbengong dengan sifat pria asing di depan mereka, dia tampak begitu ceria dari perkiraan mereka sebagai orang yang misterius.

''Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, tolong kalian bersihkan monster ini.'' Irfan langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

''Tunggu!" Tsubaki mencoba menghentikannya namun pria itu sudah pergi jauh, dia tidak akan mendengarkan teriakannya.

Tsubaki menghela nafasnya, misi mereka menangkap pria itu malah gagal namun untungnya dia membantu mereka melawan iblis liar. Dia sudah sangat senang melihat kedua temannya Reya dan Momo selamat dari serangan ini, dia tidak bisa membayangkan cara menjelaskan kepada Sona jika Reya dan Momo mati.

Pasti ketuanya itu akan sangat marah, benar-benar sangat marah sekali.

''Baiklah, sekarang kita harus mengurus monster ini dan pulang, Reya, Momo,'' ucap Tsubaki.

''Baik Tsubaki-san,'' ucap mereka berdua mengerti.

_-(Esok)Akademi Kouh_

_-Irfan POV_

Aku berjalan kembali ke tempat aku mendapatkan ilmu yaitu sekolah. Sekolah Kouh adalah sekolah yang tentu saja begitu elite, begitu elite nya sampai kalian bisa melihat pakaian para murid memiliki atribut sangat mahal. Bahkan atribut pakaian mereka lebih mahal dari pada seluruh pakaianku.

Tapi entah bagaimana, entah beruntung atau sial aku bisa masuk ke dalam sekolah ini. Itu di sebabkan karena aku mendapatkan surat dari kepala sekolahku dulu, di negara asalku.

Surat itu menjelaskan kalau aku di pindahkan ke sekolah ini, sekolah yang sangat jauh dari negeriku hingga aku terpaksa tinggal disini. Keluarga benar-benar begitu bahagia mendengar ini, bahkan membuat syukuran dua hari dua malam.

Kenapa aku tampak menolak? Bung, tempat ini sangat berbeda dari negara ku, dari adat hingga kehidupan di masyarakat. Di tambah lagi kenapa semua wanita di sekolah ini memiliki rok pendek?! Apakah mereka tidak malu memamerkan paha mereka yang putih dan kencang itu?! Sial aku malah berpikiran mesum!

Sudahlah, aku tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu.

Sekarang aku berjalan di dalam kerumunan orang-orang dengan bahasa negara mereka, sejujurnya sangatlah sulit belajar berbahasa Jepang, aku bahkan mendapatkan beberapa beberapa tip uang dari surat itu. Siapa pun yang mengirimnya, dia pasti orang yang begitu niat.

''Hey apakah kau dengar? Tentang keributan tadi malam?''

Aku menahan langkah kakiku mendengar beberapa siswi sedang bercerita.

''Oh tentang suara aneh itu? Aku juga mendengarnya.''

''Suaranya begitu aneh, terkadang terdengar terkadang tidak.''

''Benar-benar aneh ya.''

Aku hanya berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan cerita mereka, karena aku salah satu orang yang terlibat dalam suara-suara aneh itu. Kehidupanku tetap akan menjadi rahasia bagi mereka, karena ini adalah apa yang aku mau.

Akhirnya aku sampai di dalam kelasku dan tetap saja cerita mereka tentang kejadian tadi malam, seharusnya Iblis yaitu ketiga wanita tadi malam seharusnya bisa menjaga pertarungan kami semalam.

Oh karena bertanya kenapa aku bisa tahu mereka adalah Iblis?

Orang yang memberitahuku adalah tante Himiko. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia mengetahui semua cerita iblis ini tapi semua ceritanya adalah benar, iblis ternyata memiliki system sosial yang sangat sama persis dengan manusia, ada iblis biasa dan iblis kelas atas atau bangsawan. Aku juga mendengar kalau manusia bisa menjadi iblis dengan cara reinkarnasi, aku tidak tahu apakah itu buruk atau baik.

Mengorbankan kemanusiaan kalian demi menjadi budak iblis, itu bukanlah hal yang aku suka, tidak peduli seberapa besar imbalan nya.

''Baiklah anak-anak, saatnya kelas dimulai. Keluarkan semua buku kalian.''

Seorang guru akhirnya datang untuk memulai pelajaran dan di mulainya roda kehidupan di putar.

_-Irfan POV end_

_-Club ORC._

''Jadi katakan kepadaku Sona, aku mendengar kalau peeragemu bertemu dengan salah satu pemburu Iblis, bukan?''

Seorang wanita cantik nan seksi tampak bertanya, dia bertanya dengan ada senyuman di bibirnya seperti menemukan sesuatu yang besar. Dia adalah Rias Gremory salah satu pewaris dari keluarga Gremory, kalangan bangsa iblis kelas atas.

Di depan nya tampak ada seorang wanita juga dari kalangan yang sama, Sona Sitri lah namanya.

Sona menghela nafasnya sebab Rias sepertinya sudah mengetahui tentang Tsubaki dan kedua peerage lainnya. ''Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa tapi kau memiliki insting pengetahuan yang makin tajam,'' ucap Sona dengan rasa sedikit kagum.

Perkataan Sona itu di balas dengan senyuman manis di bibir Rias, dia sedikit senang di puji oleh rivalnya itu. Di sisinya ada Akeno yang seperti biasa menjaga sang Raja dan menjadi pelayannya.

''Jadi apakah aku benar?'' tanya Rias sekali lagi.

''Ya kau benar, ketiga peerage ku di selamatkan oleh nya saat melawan iblis liar. Aku tidak tahu tapi aku merasa berterima kasih kepadanya.'' Sona mengatakan dengan rasa jujur.

''Hmmm apakah peerage menemukan sesuatu tentang dirinya?'' tanya Rias masih merasa penasaran.

''Tidak terlalu, mereka hanya mengetahui kalau dia memiliki rambut hitam, pupil mata berwarna hitam, dan dia pendek.'' Sona menjawab dengan jujur, tidak mau merahasiakan hal apa pun kepada rivalnya.

Rias mengangguk mengerti, dia mengangkat salah satu kakinya ke kaki satunya. Ini benar-benar menarik bagi dirinya.

''Terima kasih atas informasinya, sekarang giliranku.''

Akeno yang ada di sebelah Rias kemudian menaruh dokumen di depan Sona. Wanita berkacamata itu tentu saja merasa penasaran dan bertanya-tanya, dia merasa kalau Rias juga pasti menemukan sesuatu tentang para pemburu iblis yang liar itu.

Rias membuka dokumen itu dan menunjukkannya kepada Sona.

''Ini adalah dokumen tentang penyerangan terhadap iblis liar.'' Rias memperjelas.

Sona melihat beberapa foto yang tampak seperti iblis, para iblis itu tampak tubuhnya ada yang terbakar, terbelah dan lain-lain yang membuat Sona sedikit merasa mual. Dia cukup kagum dengan Rias yang bisa menginvestigasi dengan begitu cepatnya, ini sudah bukan seperti dirinya lagi.

''Jadi kau sudah berhasil menjumlahkan berapa banyak pemburu iblis itu?'' tanya Sona

''Ya, aku bisa mengatakan mereka ada empat orang.''

Sona menaikkan alis matanya, itu jumlah yang sedikit dari perkiraannya. Dia berpikir jumlah mereka mungkin ada sepuluh karena belakangan ini iblis liar bertambah banyak, namun jumlah itu kemudian berkurang secara drastis dengan adanya para pemburu iblis ini.

Rias meminum tehnya membiarkan Sona memikirkan ini dulu, setelah selesai minum dia kembali mencoba melanjutkan.

''Di tambah lagi setiap iblis liar yang mati, aku bisa melihat cara yang membunuh mereka berbeda-beda. Ada yang secara terlatih dengan membunuhnya dan menghancurkan tubuhnya, ada yang secara santai dengan menyembunyikan tubuh iblis itu, dan yang terakhir yang lebih ceroboh dengan membiarkan iblis itu di jalanan dan terpaksa kami yang harus mengurusnya,'' ucap Rias dengan panjang lebar dengan karakteristik cara membunuh mereka masing-masing.

Sona mengerti dengan kelelahan Rias, yang ceroboh yang paling parah seperti layaknya membuang sampah di jalanan.

''Dan lagi... ''

Sona kembali melihat Rias yang belum selesai dengan perkataannya.

''Mereka semua tinggal di kota ini,'' kata Rias dengan memberikan bocoran informasi yang sangat penting. Dia benar-benar tidak berniat menyimpan semua yang dia tahu.

''Oh itu menarik tapi seharusnya kita sudah tahu akan itu''

''Tidak juga, mereka juga bersekolah di sekolah ini.''

Perkataan kedua milik Rias sukses membuat Sona terkejut walaupun dia selalu serius.

''Maksudmu mereka ada di sini?'' tanya Sona masih kaget.

''Yup, setelah aku melihat semua data tentang mereka,'' kata Rias sekarang malah tersenyum percaya diri.

_-dengan Irfan._

Kehidupan terus berputar-putar, menjadi murid biasa di siang hari dan menjadi pahlawan di malam hari. Dia tidak merasa berat akan hal itu karena dia cukup fans dengan tokoh pahlawan super, dan sekarang dia menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

Kelas akhirnya sudah usai dan jam istirahat pun berbunyi menandakan para murid keluar kelas.

Irfan bangkit dari kursinya dan menuju ke pintu keluar.

''Tunggu Syaipudin-san tunggu sebentar!''

Irfan membalikkan badannya melihat gurunya memanggilnya, guru itu kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah Irfan.

''Ada yang bisa aku bantu bu?'' tanya Irfan

''Tolong kau berikan dokumen ini kepada club ORC.'' gurunya memberikan dokumen yang cukup banyak.

Irfan mengetahui tentang club ini, club yang sering di ceritakan oleh para murid. Kegiatan mereka tampak ada kaitannya dengan hal gaib dan hal itu sangatlah aneh. Di tambah lagi kalau pemimpin club itu adalah seorang wanita yang di idolakan oleh para pria sebagai wanita tercantik.

Irfan menerima dokumen itu karena niatnya hanya memberikan.

''Baiklah bu,'' ucap Irfan

''Terima kasih.'' guru itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Irfan.

Pria muda itu sekarang hanya perlu ke club aneh itu untuk memberikan dokumen entah apa isinya, mungkin tentang club aneh mereka. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Irfan merasa tertarik dengan club itu yang para anggotanya adalah orang-orang yang terkenal, dari si tampak Yuuto Kiba, si loli imut Koneko Toujou, si duo onee-sama yaitu Rias dan Akeno. Mereka adalah orang yang terkenal, di tambah lagi dengan Asia Argento sebagai murid baru belakangan ini dan yang terakhir adalah Hyoudou Issei, si mesum kelas akut.

Irfan tidak tahu harus menilai club itu tapi dia merasa aneh.

Pada akhirnya dia sampai di depan bangunan club ini. Bangunan club mereka tampak di seberang lapangan olahraga yang cukup luas, siapa pun yang memangun bangunan ini mereka adalah orang yang memiliki selera ke eropaan yang tinggi.

tok! tok!

Irfan mengetuk pintu masuk mereka dan menunggu siapa yang akan membuka pintu. Namun tidak ada ang membukakan pintu untuknya hingga sudah beberapa menit.

''Tidak ada orang di dalam?'' tanya Irfan kepada dirinya sendiri. ''Sebaiknya aku masuk saja dan menaruh dokumen ini di dalam.'' Irfan langsung memutuskan saja.

Dia masuk ke dalam bangunan cukup mewah itu dan kemewahaan nya itu tampak juga di dalam, banyak sekali barang mewah dan klasik membuat mata Irfan sedikit melebar.

''Wow, barang-barang ini tidak main harganya,'' ucap dirinya.

Setelah mencari orang-orang club itu kesan kemari hingga tidak ketemu, dia memutuskan untuk menaruh dokumen ini ke ruangan ketua club ini. Irfan menemukan ruangan bos club ini.

''Hmmm sepertinya tidak ada orang.''

Irfan membuka pintu club itu untuk melihat siapa yang ada di dalam. Dia tidak menyadari kalau sesuatu akan terjadi dengan dirinya dan mengaggetkan jiwa raganya.

Irfan terdiam saat melihat ke depan, matanya terbuka lebar, mulutnya langsung kaku, tubuhnya terdiam dan terakhir ada sesuatu yang bangkit dan itu bukan keadilan. Dia seperti itu karena ada seorang wanita.

Wanita itu tampak tidak memiliki pakaian. Yup benar, dia tidak memiliki pakaian atau pun benang menutupi tubuhnya yang sangat menggoda itu, kulitnya yang putih dan kencang, halus tampak dari kulitnya. Dia sepertinya habis mandi dengan tampak air mengalir di payudaranya yang besar, wajahnya yang cantik dengan rambut yang merah benar-benar memberikan kesan anggun, cantik dan menggoda.

Wanita itu tampak dengan jelas memperlihatkan tubuh bagian depan nya kepada Irfan, mulai dari rambut, perut, paha dan kaki.

''A-A-A-A-A-A... '' irfan tidak bisa mengatakan perkataannya melihat kejadian ini.

''Hmmmm?'' wanita itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung melihat ada tamu tiba-tiba saja.

_-Bersambung._

* * *

**Akhirnya selesai juga nih chapter setelah satu bulan lebih. **

**Entah kenapa ide ku mengalir di fanfic yang ini dan otw fanfic lain nya. Dari chapter ini bisa kalian lihat beberapa pemburu iblis selain Irfan, siapakah mereka semua?**

**Salam Author.**


	4. Para Anak Baru

**Disclaimer : Ichiei Ishibumi **

**Warning: Typo, Non-Cannon, Bahasa rumit Dan lain-lain**

**Saya hanya memiliki karakter OC**

* * *

**Para anak baru memiliki kehidupan baru.**

_-Ruang club akademi Kouh._

''Baiklah, bisakah kau menjawab kenapa tiba-tiba saja kau datang ke club ku tanpa mengetuk pintu?''

Wanita berambut merah sedang menatap pria di depannya, matanya menunjukkan tanda kekesalan tanpa batas. Dirinya yang selesai mandi dengan begitu segarnya namun tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang datang masuk ke dalam ruangan dan melihat tubuhnya, ada rasa malu tidak tertahankan di dalam dirinya.

Di sisi lain Irfan duduk dengan mata masih terbuka lebar, tidak bisa melupakan dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Dia di suruh memberikan dokumen banyak, masuk ke dalam club aneh, dan pada akhirnya melihat ada wanita cantik telanjang di depan matanya, Insting di dalam jiwanya berkata _Damn~_ setelah melihat tubuh wanita tadi.

Suasana menjadi terdiam beberapa saat tanpa suara dari mereka berdua.

''Jadi bisakah kau menjawab?'' tanya Rias dengan wajah cemberut.

Wanita berambut merah darah itu duduk dengan menaruh salah satu kakinya di atas kaki satunya, dia memakai seragam akademi Kouh dengan sedikit basah.

''Hmmmmm pertama aku tidak sengaja... Kedua aku tidak sengaja... Ketiga aku tidak sengaja,'' ucap Irfan dengan kaku seperti zombie.

Rias tampak bingung dengan tingkah pria di depannya. ''Kenapa kau mengatakannya secara tiga kali?''

''Agar kau percaya kepadaku.''

Rias baru pertama kali melihat laki-laki seperti ini, wanita ini tampak suka dengan selera humor pria di depannya, dalam hidupnya dia tinggal di keluarga yang menjunjung adat kesopanan ala eropa, dari makan secara sopan hingga tidur dengan rapi. Hidupnya benar-benar memiliki moral yang baik dan sebabnya dia tampak kaget melihat pria seperti Irfan.

Irfan mencoba mendinginkan kepalanya namun tetap saja gambar itu masih terbayang di otaknya, sang Vigilante masih seorang manusia yang memiliki insting ke lawan jenis, tidak peduli jika wanita itu tidak fetishnya.

''Hmmmm begitu, jadi kenapa kau ada disini?'' Rias kembali bertanya.

''Aku hanya ingin mengirimkan beberapa dokumen dari guru ke kesini, aku sudah mengetuk pintu depan tapi tidak ada jawaban, jadi aku pikir club ini sedang kosong tapi ternyata ada seseorang,'' ucap Irfan menjelaskan lebih ditail.

Di dalam hatinya ada kecemasan berpikir kalau wanita ini akan tetap marah dan langsung menghajar dirinya, atau mungkin dia akan melaporkan ini kepada kepala sekolah dan dirinya pun di usir dari sekolah. Betapa malu dirinya jika di keluarkan dari sekolah hanya karena itu, apa lagi keluarganya, keluarganya pasti juga akan merasa malu dan menganggap dirinya aib.

''_Waaaah! Kenapa aku merasa seperti akan menjadi karakter utama dalam serial drama?!_'' pikir Irfan dengan cemas, ''_Tidak, aku tidak mau!_ ''

Rias merasakan penampakan yang menarik di depan matanya, tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi namun pria di depannya tampak masih panik dalam mentalnya. Rias mengambil salah satu dokumen yang sudah di buat oleh Akeno yaitu dokumen tentang para anak baru.

''_Irfan Syaipudin, umur enam belas tahun, lahir di negara bagian asia tenggara. Dia hidup bersama keluarga sederhana, tidak memiliki hubungan dengan orang besar, nilai untuk masuk ke akademi adalah rata-rata. Hmmmmm ini cukup menarik, dia berhasil masuk ke akademi dengan nilai pas._'' Rias melihat bio data Irfan yang hampir keseluruhan mencakup tentang dirinya.

Rias menaruh kembali dokumen itu di meja sambil kembali menatap Irfan.

''Aku mengerti sekarang, intinya kau tidak sengaja, aku akan memaafkanmu.''

Mata Irfan terbuka lebar, hatinya merasa lega, setelah mendengar perkataan wanita cantik di depannya.

''_Sifatnya sama dengan penampilannya, aku respect dengan nih cewek_,'' pikir Irfan sekarang merasa memberikan hormat kepadanya.

Rias melihat pria ini ternyata memiliki sifat biasa, senang dan sedih bisa tampak terlihat secara alur suasana hatinya, pria ini memiliki sifat on going atau pun optimis. Namun Rias tetap saja merasa tertarik dengannya, entah apakah dia memiliki Sacred Gear seperti Issei? Atau mungkin ada sesuatu tentang dirinya mengenai para pemburu Iblis.

''Kalau begitu aku bisa pergi kan?'' Irfan berdiri dari kursinya.

''Tentu saja, silahkan.'' Rias mempersilahkan.

Irfan menunduk sedikit sebagai tanda hormat di negara ini, di negara ini dia harus bersikap seperti orang-orangnya juga. Sang Vigilante berjalan ke pintu keluar dan akhirnya pergi dari club ORC, meninggalkan Rias sendirian di sana.

Rias menatap dokumen yang di berikan oleh Irfan tadi dan mulai membacanya, bisa dilihat kalau dokumen itu berisi beberapa tugas sekolah dan tentang clubnya. Wanita berambut merah itu menghela nafasnya, sudah begitu banyak sekali orang-orang bertanya-tanya tentang club mereka dan apa tujuan club ini di buat, namun tidak ada orang yang berani bertanya kepada kepala sekolah karena suatu sebab.

''Rias,''

Rias tersadar dari lamunan saat tiba-tiba saja seseorang memanggil namanya, dia menggerakan kepalanya dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Tampak sahabat sekaligus rivalnya berdiri di depan pintu clubnya, Sona adalah namanya. Sona menatap Rias yang sedang duduk di sofa tamu tidak seperti biasanya.

''Oh Sona, aku tidak sadar kalau kau datang kesini,'' ucap Rias mulai tersenyum ke arahnya.

''Aku barusan datang, bisakah kau jelaskan apa yang kau bicarakan dengan salah satu anak baru itu?'' Sona berjalan ke depan dan kemudian duduk di sofa tamu, di depan Rias sehingga mereka berhadapan satu sama lain.

Rias tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sona.

''Itu tadi kebetulan, dia sedang mengirimkan beberapa dokumen untuk club kami, seperti yang aku duga kalau dokumen ini tentang pertanyaan beberapa murid lain tentang pembentukan club ini.'' Rias menaruh dokumen itu lagi di atas meja.

Rias kembali menatap Sona di depannya, rivalnya bisa di katakan sangat peka terhadap dirinya, dia sudah membantu segala cara agar club ini bisa di terima bagi para murid sekolah akedemi Kouh. Dia juga merasakan ada sesuatu yang membuat Sona datang ke clubnya dengan tiba-tiba seperti ini, apa lagi saat para peerage nya tidak ada.

Sona di sisi lain masih menatap terus ke arah Rias, dia memiliki firasat mengenai anak baru yang barusan berbicara dengan Rias.

''Jadi Rias, apakah ada sesuatu tentang anak baru tadi?''

Rias menatap Sona. ''Tidak terlalu mendalam tapi dia masih kandidat salah satu pemburu Iblis itu,'' jawab Rias

Sona mengangguk.

''Mengenai anak baru, aku sudah membaca dokumen-dokumen tentang mereka.'' Rias mengambil dokumen yang cukup banyak, yang isinya adalah data-data tentang para anak baru yang barusan selesai di buat Akano.

Rias mengambil salah satu dokumen.

''Baiklah kita mulai. Pertama adalah Alice Amelia, orang berasal dari eropa tampak dari ciri-cirinya, dia memiliki tinggi 177 cm, umur sembilan belas tahun dan memiliki sifat dingin.'' Rias menjelaskan untuk Sona.

Sona sudah mengetahui wanita ini mirip dengan siapa, yup dia mirip dengan dirinya yaitu sebagai orang introvert.

''Kedua adalah Ryan Pratama, berasal dari daerah tropis tampak dari ciri-cirinya, dia memiliki tinggi 178 yang artinya dia lebih pendek 3 cm meter dariku dan 2 lebih tinggi darimu, berumur 16 tahun dan memiliki sifat happy going.'' Rias menjelaskan murid kedua.

Sona mengangguk mengerti menyuruh Rias untuk melanjutkan. Sang ketua OSIS itu mulai membuat tehnya sendiri karena Akeno tidak ada untuk melayaninya.

''Ketiga adalah Irfan Syaipudin, berasal dari daerah tropis juga, memiliki tinggi 165 cm-''

Brush!

Rias berhenti sekejap saat mendengar ada suara semburan, tampak Sona yang sudah membuat tehnya sendiri tampak menyemburkan cairan teh dari mulutnya. Dia tampak heran melihat sesuatu yang aneh seperti ini terjadi kepada Sona.

''Ada apa Sona?''

''Maaf, aku kaget mendengar tinggi badan orang itu,'' ucap Sona mengelap beberapa air di mulutnya dengan kain lap di meja.

''Ah? Bukankah kau sudah melihat sendiri tinggi badan anak itu begitu pendek?'' tanya Rias heran.

''Ya aku tahu itu, tapi aku tidak tahu dia sependek itu,'' kata Sona sambil kembali ke mode seriusnya lagi.

Rias hanya mengangkat bahunya heran namun dia kembali melanjutkan membaca dokumen Irfan tadi.

''Berumur 16 tahun sama halnya dengan si nomor 2 tadi, dia memiliki sifat happy going seperti yang sudah kita lihat sebelumnya.'' Rias selesai menjelaskan dokumen milik Irfan.

Dia kemudian mengambil salah satu dokumen lagi yaitu dokumen yang keempat.

''Keempat adalah Hey Young, seorang wanita memiliki tinggi 175 cm, berciri-ciri berkulit putih layaknya orang asia, berumur 17 tahun dan dia memakai kacamata sama halnya dengan kau.'' Rias tampak menyindir sedikit Sona.

Sona tidak terlalu terpicu dengan sindiran Rias itu, sudah cukup lama mereka saling menyindir satu sama lain, dari Rias menyindir payudara Sona yang kecil hingga Sona menyindir payudara Rias merusak pemandangan, mereka tidak akan pernah berhenti saat sudah seperti itu.

Tapi persahabatan mereka tidak akan putus hanya karena saling menghina satu sama lain, bahkan malah memperkuat tali rival mereka.

''Baiklah, aku rasa cuma itu para murid barunya, bukankah ini sangat kebetulan sekali...'' Rias menaruh dokumen terakhir di atas meja bersama dokumen lainnya.

''Ya, empat pemburu iblis asing dan empat anak baru, benar-benar sangat kebetulan,'' sarkas Sona kembali meminum tehnya.

''Jadi menurutmu si 'Irfan' ini adalah salah satu pemburu iblis itu?'' Rias bertanya.

Sona berhenti meminum tehnya, ''bisa di bilang kalau dia adalah salah satu dari mereka, maksudku semenjak keempat anak baru itu muncul para pemburu Iblis itu juga mulai bermunculan,'' ucap Sona sudah menyadari sebuah kebetulan ini.

Kepintaran, kecerdasan dan pemikiran kedua wanita ini sangatlah hebat, karena mereka adalah iblis kelas atas yang di berikan pendidikan yang pantas, namun tetap saja mereka berdua lebih baik dari kebanyakan iblis kelas atas lainnya. Mereka bergitu di hormati bukan hanya karena dari iblis kelas atas melainkan talenta mereka.

''Aku juga memberikan tugas kepada salah satu peerage ku untuk mengawasi salah satu dari mereka,'' ucap Rias

''Oh siapa yang kau awasi?'' tanya Sona tertarik.

Rias hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sona.

_-Sebuah kelas di akademi Kouh._

Seorang wanita baru baru masuk ke sekolah ini. Padahal akademi beberapa saat ini membuka sekolah campuran untuk memancing para laki-laki bersekolah juga, namun ternyata para wanita tidak berhenti menghentikan niat mereka untuk masuk ke sekolah elite ini.

Terutama Hey Young, seorang gadis berkacamata yang berhasil membawa perhatian sekolah, wajahnya tampak putih berciri-ciri orang asia, memiliki rambut hitam, dia mengikat rambutnya style ponytail membuat para penyuka fetish rambut ponytail mendekati dirinya. Dia juga di kenali sebagai wanita ramah tersenyum kepada siapa pun jika mereka berbuat baik kepadanya atau pun orang lain, benar-benar wanita lemah lembut.

Sekarang dia tampak berada di salah satu kelas yang sudah kosong sebab para murid lain sudah keluar untuk belajar olahraga, namun Young tampak sedang merogoh tasnya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

''Dimana gelangku, pasti ada di sini,'' ucapnya sambil masih merogoh tasnya.

Hingga beberapa saat benda yang dia cari di temukan. Sebuah gelang berwarna putih dengan adanya benda seperti berlian dihiasi di gelang itu.

''Sekarang aku harus kembali dengan yang lainnya.'' Young berbalik untuk kembali ke tempat latihan.

Dia keluar dari kelas sambil berlari kecil mencoba untuk ke tempat latihan dengan cepatnya, tubuhnya yang langsing dan memiliki payudara rata-rata cukup membuat para pria terpesona walaupun dia seperti seorang kutu buku.

Si wanita itu terus berlari dan terus berlari tidak menyadari di sekitarnya, dia tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang sedang mengawasi dirinya dari lokasi cukup jauh, seseorang gadis kecil berambut silver.

Young pada akhirnya sampai di lapangan tetap pada waktunya.

''Baiklah anak-anak, saat ini kita akan mempelajari cara bermain bola volly dengan baik dan benar,'' ucap sang pelatih.

''Baik bu!'' balas para murid.

Young tampak tak sabar untuk belajar olahraga untuk pertama kalinya di sekolah ini, dia tersenyum dengan semangat hingga tidak menyadari beberapa pria melihat ke arah dirinya, namun apa yang bisa di perbuat?

Olahraga pun di mulai dengan beberapa pemanasan untuk tubuh mereka, berharap mereka tidak membuat tubuh mereka merasakan nyeri setelah melakukan aktivitas ini. Young tampak bersemangat sekali walaupun masih melakukan pemanasan, dia menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan kiri, tak lupa dengan kakinya juga untuk melogarkan otot-ototnya agar dirinya leluasa bergerak.

Para pria tampak memerah wajahnya, melihat pemandang yang esotis ini walaupun sebenarnya hanya dalam pikiran mereka saja.

''Satu...dua...tiga...'' Young mengerah berapa kali tubuhnya di gerakkan kesana kemari.

Beberapa pria tampak tidak menyesal untuk masuk ke dalam sekolah ini, tidak hanya memiliki akreditas tinggi namun sekolah ini memiliki murid cewek dengan bermacam fetish tersedia. Masalahnya hanya satu, apakah satu wanita mau berhubungan dengan mereka?

Di sisi lain tampak gadis kecil sedang mengawasi Young dari jauh, ada rasa aneh dengan gadis kecil itu. Dia diketahui sudah menguntit sang gadis kutu buku cukup lama sekali, dari Yuung mengambil gelangnya hingga pada akhirnya sampai di lapangan.

''Sasaran tampak bersifat seperti manusia pada umumnya, bucho mungkin tidak akan tertarik dengan informasi tentang ini, aku harus bisa berteman dengannya.''

Sosok itu mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak di dengar oleh murid lainnya karena jauh dirinya dari mereka, dia hanya masih memantau entah sampai kapan.

Suasana kembali menjadi tenang lagi...

''Sial!''

Tiba-tiba saja ada teriakan yang begitu keras membuat hampir seluruh sekolah mendengarnya, termasuk para murid yang sedang melakukan aktivitas di lapangan. Para murid melihat arah suara tadi muncul.

Tampak muncul beberapa orang sedang berlari dengan begitu kencangnya, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengejar mereka dari belakang. Mereka berjumlah empat yang ketiganya terkenal di sekolah ini, mereka adalah trio mesum yang di belakang mereka ada para club kendo sedang mengejar mereka sambil membawa pedang kayu.

Yang satunya adalah murid baru di sekolah ini, membuat para perempuan harus tambah kesalnya karena bertambahnya jumlah orang mesum di sekolah ini.

''Dasar bodoh! Siapa tadi yang bersin, hah?!

''Bukan aku!''

''Issei yang melakukannya!''

''Apa?! Bukan aku!''

Tampak mereka berempat berteriak saling menyalahkan satu sama lain dan tidak ada yang mengaku, mereka masih mencoba berlari menjauh dari para wanita club kendo yang marah di belakang mereka, mengejar dengan membawa beberapa peralatan keras untuk di gunakan menghajar para trio mesum dan anak baru.

Young menatap ke arah keempat orang itu juga, dia tidak terlalu suka dengan orang mesum namun tidak terlalu benci juga, dia mengerti dengan adanya nafsu bagi kaum laki-laki dan juga kaum perempuan sepertinya.

''Sial, aku tidak menyangka akan bertambah orang mesum di sekolah kita.''

''Aku tidak mau mendekati orang menjijikan seperti mereka.''

''Mati saja orang seperti itu.''

Terdengar caci maki dari para murid lain kepada keempat orang itu, membuat Young merasa kasihan di lubuk hatinya melihat keempat orang itu... mereka tidak di hargai sama sekali.

Di salah satu bangunan yang melihat keempat orang itu, ada seorang wanita pirang menatap keluar jendela menatap keributan di luar. Wajahnya menunjukkan tidak ada ekspresi sama sekali, tidak menunjukkan marah, jijik atau pun ekpresi aneh. Dia hanya menatap keluat dari jendela tanpa ada ekpresi sama sekali.

''Oh akhirnya aku menemukanmu... Alice Amelia.''

Alice berbalik melihat siapa yang sudah memanggil namanya, tampak seorang wanita menatap dirinya dari lorong yang jauh di depannya. Dia melihat ciri-ciri wanita itu yang memiliki rambut hitam di ikat dengan ponytail, memiliki pita kuning mengikat rambutnya, kulitnya putih menawan dan wajahnya yang cantik, bibirnya tersenyum seperti berhasil menemukan apa yang dia cari.

Dia berjalan menuju ke arah Alice dengan langkah yang sedikit cepat.

Alice menatap wanita itu dan mengatakan dua kata, ''Siapa kau?''

Wanita itu berhenti di depan Alice dengan masih ada senyuman di bibirnya.

''Oh namaku Akeno Himejima, senang berkenalan denganmu.'' wanita itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan menunduk dengan begitu hormatnya.

Alice hanya terdiam, tidak bisa berekspresi seperti apa untuk membalas kesopanan wanita di depannya.

''Senang berkenalan denganmu,'' jawab Alice dengan dingin.

Akeno masih tersenyum menatap Alice, ada yang membuat Akeno mencari Alice yang di sebut-sebut anak baru yang memiliki kecantikan orang eropa yang menawan.

''Jadi kenapa kau mencariku?'' tanya Alice dengan mata penuh penasaran.

''Aku dengar kalau kau adalah murid yang paling pintar, padahal kau adalah murid baru di sekolah ini.'' Akeno berkata sambil tidak berhenti tersenyum.

''Lalu?'' Alice tampak masih penasaran.

Akeno mengeluarkan buku yang ternyata sudah dia pegang di tangan kanannya dari tadi, buku itu tampaknya adalah buku matimatika.

''Aku ingin belajar denganmu.''

Ucapan Akeno tentu saja membuat Alice terkejut dengan cepatnya.

''Kau ingin belajar denganku?''

''Tentu saja, apakah ada yang salah dengan itu?'' tanya Akeno memiringkan kepalanya ke samping.

Alice terdiam sementara memikirkan apa yang di pikirkan oleh wanita di depannya ini, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang membuat dirinya harus curiga dengan Akeno dari sikap dan juga ada hal palsu tentang dirinya.

''Baiklah,'' jawab Alice

''Bagus, aku berharap kita saling membantu satu sama lain,'' ucap Akeno hormat.

Alice hanya terdiam masih menatap Akeno.

_-(dengan Sona)_

Sona adalah wanita yang memiliki martabat tinggi di sekolah ini, semua orang menghormatinya, mematuhinya dan takut dengannya. Dia adalah orang hampir menguasai sekolah ini bahkan kepala sekolah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa... dan sekarang dia harus menuju ke salah satu kelas karena suatu tujuan tertentu.

Matanya tampak terlihat sedikit lega karena sebab setelah berbicara dengan Rias saat di dalam clubnya.

''Aku terkejut dengan gerakan Rias yang lebih dulu dariku, entah apa yang merasuki perempuan itu sehingga menjadi cerdas seperti itu.'' Sona berkata dengan ada rasa kesal dan juga penasaran.

-_flashback_

_''Hey Young, dia gadis baru yang dikenal kutu buku yang imut, dia ada di kelas X-12. Aku memutuskan Koneko untuk mengawasinya atau mungkin bisa dekat dengannya.'' Rias tampak mengatakan perkataan itu dengan santai._

_Sona sedikit terkejut dan ada rasa kagum rencana Rias itu._

_''Maksud dari 'bisa dekat dengannya'?'' tanya Sona _

_''Aku menyuruh Koneko untuk bisa berteman dengan Young, dengan begitu kita bisa lebih leluasa mengetahui tentang Yuung.'' Rias tampak begitu yakin dengan rencana ini._

_''Oh begitu, aku tidak terlalu kaget dengan dirimu mempermainkan hati seseorang, seperti yang kau lakukan kepada Hyoudou Issei,'' kata Sona dengan sedikit menyindir._

_''Hey, jangan membuatku seperti orang jahat. Bukankah kita ini memang Iblis, kita memanipulasi setiap sesuatu yang kita mau,'' kata Rias tampak tersenyum dengan senyuman licik._

_Sona terpaku dengan perkataan dari Rias tadi namun dia juga tersenyum akan senyum hal itu, tidak ada yang bisa menyangkal itu._

_''Tapi bagaimana dengan anak baru yang lainnya?'' tanya Sona._

_''Aku menyuruh peerage ku yang lainnya, Issei akan mendekati Ryan Pratama yang ternyata adalah orang mesum sama dengan dirinya bersama kedua temannnya.'' _

_Sona mengangguk mengerti, dia juga kaget mengetahui kalau ternyata salah satu anak baru adalah orang mesum, ini membuat tugasnya menjaga moral dan kenyamanan di sekolah ini semakin ribet. _

_''Akeno akan mendekati Alice yang di kenal sebagai anak baru yang pintar.'' tambah Rias._

_Wanita ketua OSIS ini berpikir kalau Rias ternyata cukup pintar menyuruh anak buahnya melakukan tugas mereka sesuai dengan sifat mereka, Koneko yang pendiam bersama kutu buku, Issei yang mesum bersama si mesum baru dan Akeno bersama murid baru yang populer, benar-benar pintarnya Rias mengatur itu semua. _

_''Lalu bagaimana dengan si Syaipudin?'' tanya Sona._

_''Hmmm itu dia, aku mungkin saja menyuruh Kiba namun aku merasa tidak cocok.'' Rias mengambil dokumen Irfan tadi, ''Aku merasa kalau orang ini sedikit introvert sama halnya dengan Alice namun, dia memiliki sifat yang lainnya.'' Rias menaruh kembali dokumennya. _

_''Maksudmu?'' Sona masih bertanya._

_''Dia orang licik,'' jawab Rias sedikit serius._

_Sona langsung bingung dengan perkataan Rias yang kali ini, licik? Apa maksudnya?_

_''Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu.'' ucap Sona._

_''Begini, aku sudah memantau pria ini sendirian tapi ada sesuatu yang menggangguku, aku pernah melihat dia di bully oleh beberapa murid...'' Rias mulai menjelaskan._

_Mata Sona langsung sipit setelah mendengar kata 'bully'. Dia sama sekali tidak menyukai pebuatan itu, yang mengganggu atau menyakiti seseorang hanya demi kesenangan sendiri, bahkan dia sudah berusaha keras agar menjauhkan sekolah ini dari perbuatan tercela itu. _

_Di sisi lain dia juga merasa penasaran dengan apa yang akan di ceritakan oleh Rias tentang Irfan. _

_''-...dan aku menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil tentang anak itu, dia tampak pendiam namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya bersifat terbalik. Saat ada pembully yang ingin mengerjainya dia selalu saja bisa membalas pembully itu, tak peduli seberapa pintar si pembully membuat jebakan ataupun sesuatu yang membuatnya malu, dia selalu saja berhasil menghindari jebakan itu.'' _

_Cerita Rias membuat Sona tidak bisa mempercayainya, yang dia tahu adalah kalau Irfan Syaipudin adalah orang pembuat masalah, dari pertama kali masuk sekolah hingga sekarang namun uniknya perbuataannya tidak terlalu mencolok, dia bisa memperbaiki kesalahannya setelah itu. _

_''Dan satu lagi, dia sepertinya orang yang tidak mempercayai orang lain sama sekali, namun jika ada seseorang yang bisa membantunya maka dia meminta kepada orang itu dengan begitu lembutnya. Contoh saja saat dia tidak mengerjakan PR nya, dia meminta teman sekelasnya untuk memberikan contekan, itulah kenapa aku bilang dia licik.'' _

_Sona mengerti dengan penjelasan Rias tadi, ada rasa yang tidak mempercayai perkataan Rias tadi namun dia yakin Rias mengatakan sebenarnya._

_''Baiklah aku mengerti, kalau soal dia aku yang akan memantaunya,'' kata Sona sekarang tampak percaya diri._

_''Hmmm benarkah itu? Apakah kau mau memantaunya sendiri?'' tanya Rias._

_''Ya aku yakin, karena cuma aku sedikit dekat dengannya.''_

_-end flashback_

Sona sampai di kelas tujuannya yaitu kelas tahun pertama, di kelas ini dia mencoba mencari seseorang yang pasti sudah tahu siapa.

''Permisi!'' Sona mengetuk pintu kelas yang terbuka agar semua orang termasuk sang guru melihat dirinya.

Para murid-murid lain tampak terkejut melihat ketua OSIS mereka tiba-tiba ada disini, ada rasa takut melihat wanita yang paling ditakuti muncul di kelas mereka.

Orang yang di lihat para murid membalas melihat mereka semua juga, memeriksa satu-satu persatu para murid untuk mencari seseorang yang dia cari, akhirnya dia menemukan nya yaitu di ujung kiri ruang kelas dimana orang itu berada.

Sona melihat orang yang dia cari tampak mengantuk, kepalanya sudah berulang kali hampir terjatuh ke mejanya.

''Ya ada yang bisa aku bantu?''

Sona melihat sang guru yang bertanya kepadanya.

''Aku ingin mengambil seseorang disini.'' jawab Sona.

''Oh kalau boleh tahu buat apa?''

''Urusan OSIS. Namanya adalah Irfan Syaipudin.''

Irfan langsung melebar matanya mendengar namanya tiba-tiba saja di panggil, dia mengintip dari buku pelajarannya melihat ada Sona yang sedang menatap dirinya.

''Irfan Syaipudin! Anda di panggil oleh ketua OSIS!'' guru itu memanggil Irfan.

''Gak sekolah!'' teriak Irfan.

Semua murid terdiam pura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan Irfan tadi. Di sisi sang guru dan Sona tampak sang ketua OSIS kesal, terlihat alis sebelah kanannya berkedut menandakan dia mencoba menahan amarah.

Sang guru bisa menyadari hal itu namun dia hanya terdiam saja.

''Kau datang kesini! Atau Aku datang kesana?!'' teriak Sona walaupun tidak terlalu kuat.

Irfan masih terdiam, dia sudah muak berurusan dengan Sona setelah rambutnya di potong dengan tidak rapinya, membuatnya harus merasakan malu. Wajahnya mengeluarkan keringat namun untungnya bukunya menutupi wajahnya.

Sang wanita yang marah kemudian melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menuju ke murid yang kurang di hajar itu, setiap langkahnya membuat sang target tambah ketakutan dan akhirnya dia sampai di depan sang korban.

''Turunkan bukumu atau aku akan menghukummu!''

Sona tampak mengancam Irfan.

Irfan pada akhirnya menurunkan bukunya dan melihat ke depan di mana Sona berada, bisa di lihat wajah Sona yang marah kepadanya, pria muda ini sepertinya sudah membuat kesalahan besar yang bisa menghancurkan reputasinya.

''B-B-Baiklah, jadi apakah yang bisa aku bantu?'' tanya Irfan dengan kesal.

Sona menatap Irfan dengan senyuman puas.

_-(beberapa saat)_

Sona dan Irfan sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah dengan tampang Irfan tampak cemberut. Dia menatap Sona yang di sebelahnya berpikir apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Sona kepadanya, ada rasa yang membuatnya harus khawatir.

Mereka masih terdiam satu sama lainnya sampai di sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya adalah ruangan OSIS.

Irfan tampak kaget melihat Sona membawanya ke tempat sakral ini, tempat yang hanya boleh dimasuki oleh anggota OSIS doang, dan tidak boleh ada orang lain masuk ke dalam ruangan ini kecuali jika dia memiliki tujuan kesini.

Sona membuka pintu masuk dan langsung masuk ke dalam begitu juga dengan Irfan. Sang Vigilante bisa melihat ruangan OSIS tampak begitu rapi dan bersih, ada piala-piala kejuaraan terpampang rapi di dalam lemari kaca, ada juga meja yang cukup besar di ujung tengah-tengah ruangan dan bisa di lihat siapa pemiliknya, yaitu Sona.

Sona langsung duduk di tempat duduknya sebagai ketua OSIS dan melihat Irfan yang ada di depannya.

''Jadi kau pasti bertanya kenapa kau membawamu kemari,'' tebak Sona.

Irfan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, ''Ya, kau benar walaupun kau tidak perlu menebaknya.''

Sona tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk.

''Baiklah akan ku perjelas...'' Sona berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap Irfan, ''Kau akan bekerja menjadi anggota OSIS sekarang juga!'' ucap Sona sedikit kuat nada suaranya.

Irfan terdiam sebentar setelah menyadari apa yang di katakan oleh Sona tadi.

''Hah!?''

Mulut Irfan menganga.

_-Club ORC(sore hari)_

Rias menatap keluar jendela clubnya dengan tatapan berat, dia sepertinya merasakan masalah walaupun dia tampak bersemangat berbicara dengan Sona tadi. Perasaan ini sudah dia tahan dengan culup lama.

Tiba-tiba saja muncul lingkaran sihir di belakang wanita muda itu, membuatnya harus berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Muncul seorang wanita keluar dari lingkaran sihir, wanita cantik berambut silver, memakai pakaian maid dan memakai lipstik di bibirnya.

''Nona Rias.'' wanita itu memanggil namanya.

Rias menghela nafasnya setelah mengetahui siapa yang datang, yang tidak lain adalah kakak iparnya sekaligus sebagai pelayan keluarga Gremory. Dia adalah Grayfia Gremory yang memakai nama keluarga Gremory, setelah berkeluarga dengan Sirzechs yang dikenal sebagai salah satu raja iblis.

Wanita berambut merah duduk di kursinya seperti biasa.

''Jadi apakah kau masih melawan?'' tanya Grayfia melihat Rias.

Rias mengeluh, ''Diamlah, aku masih tidak percaya akan ada hal pertunangan seperti ini. Apakah tidak bisa kita batalkan saja?'' tanya Rias.

Grayfia kali ini yang menghela nafasnya, ''Sudah aku bilang kalau pembatalkan pertunangan ini bisa membuat keluarga anda tercemar nama baiknya, ini juga demi kebaikan bangsa iblis berdarah murni.''

''Aku tidak peduli! Kenapa tidak aku saja yang mencari calon suamiku?!'' suara Rias kemudian meninggi.

Grayfia terdiam sebentar menunggu Rias menenangkan dirinya terlebih dulu.

''Seperti yang kau sudah dengar, ini sudah kesepakatan dari kedua belah pihak dan ini juga menguntungkan satu sama lain,'' ucap Grayfia.

Rias terdiam sementara dengan rasa geram di hatinya, dia ingin kebebasan untuk menentukan dengan siapa dia akan hidup di masa depan. Tapi keluarga sama sekali tidak mengerti arti kebebasan dari dirinya, dibesarkan dengan begitu manja itu yang hanya keluarganya nilai untuk Rias.

''Kau bisa melawan tuan Raiser di Rating Game, jika kau menang kau bisa menolak pertunangan ini,'' kata Grayfia.

Rias melebarkan matanya seperti sedang mendapatkan harapan besar, dia melihat ke depan.

''Benarkah itu?'' tanya Rias lagi.

''Ya, kau hanya harus menang,'' ucap Grayfia meyakinkan Rias.

Rias tersenyum senang, dia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan kebebasannya kembali.

''Baiklah aku akan menantang Raiser di Rating Game nanti.''

Grayfia melihat nona nya tampak bersemangat kembali.

''Baiklah, sudah di putuskan,'' ucap Grayfia.

_-Bersambung._

**Yup, chap yang sedikit mengejutkan dengan rencana yang di luncurkan oleh Rias. **

**Kita lihat apakah rencana itu akan berhasil?**

**Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya.**


	5. Pertunangan penuh drama

**Disclaimer**** : Ichiei ****Ishibumi****.**

**Warning: Typo, Non-Cannon, Bahasa rumit Dan ****lain-lain****.**

**Saya hanya memiliki karakter ****OC****.**

* * *

**Pertunangan penuh drama.**

_-Kouh Akademi._

_Issei_ _POV__._

Aku bisa melihat celana dalam mereka, benar-benar bisa melihatnya. Warna putih suci, hitam mempesona, hijau segar dan merah muda yang imut, tampak terlihat di depan mataku.

Gawat! Ini membuat nafasku naik turun tak karuan, jantung berdetak dengan kencangnya melihat tubuh mereka. Terutama payudara mereka! Yang bervariasi.

Hidungku mengeluarkan darah respon dari mataku melihat surga ini. Surga para pria! Kecuali kalau mereka gay.

"Hey Issei! Kami juga ingin melihatnya!"

"Benar, kau sudah dari dari tadi."

Bisikan keras itu berasal dari kedua sahabatku. Motohama dan Matsuda, dikenal sebagai trio mesum beserta diriku. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, aku mengijinkan mereka berganti tempat denganku, mengintip dari lubang yang kami buat sendiri.

Lubang itu menuju ke arah para gadis-gadis yang sedang berganti pakaian. Yup, tempat ini adalah tempat yang cocok memanjakan mata kami setelah di hajar para gadis kendo.

Para gadis kendo itu benar-benar menyebalkan, tetapi tubuh mereka semua lumayan mempesona.

"Hey Issei, menurutmu apakah anak baru itu akan senang jika kita mengajaknya kesini?" Motohama bertanya kepadaku.

Ya, ada anak baru yang berjumlah empat orang, dua pria dan dua gadis.

Pertama seorang gadis yang begitu cantik! Namanya Alice Amelia. Aku yakin dia berasal dari eropa dengan rambut emas cerah, wajah putih bersih, tubuhnya begitu memiliki bentuk tubuh seksi dengan curva indah, dan payudaranya mungkin berukuran C-cup!

Melihatnya membuatku bergairah sama seperti melihat bucho juga.

Kedua adalah gadis tak kalah dengan pertama. Namanya Hey Young, jika dari namanya dia berasal dari negara asia. Dia memakai kacamata yang memberikan kesan imut. Tubuhnya juga memiliki kualitas tinggi, dengan payudara berukuran C-cup atau mungkin saja D-cup! Sial! Gadis SMA disini memiliki tubuh yang menggariahkan!

Aku harus menenangkan diriku, jika tidak mungkin aku bisa terkena serangan jantung. Sangat lucu jika ada iblis yang tiba-tiba saja terkena serangan jantung.

Iblis? Yup benar, aku ada iblis yang dulunya adalah manusia. Namun ada kejadian yang membuat diriku menjadi iblis dan tak akan bisa kembali, menjadi seorang manusia.

Apakah itu buruk?

Mungkin, jika kau pelayan iblis dari tuan yang jahat. Namun tidak untukku, aku di reinkernasikan menjadi iblis oleh gadis yang tak kusangka iblis, yaitu Rias Gremory. Salah satu great onee-sama di sekolah ini.

Aku tidak menyesal.

Kembali ke pengenalan para anak baru. Sekarang aku akan menceritakan dua laki-laki anak baru itu, walaupun aku tidak terlalu suka menceritakan tentang laki-laki.

Pemuda pertama adalah seseorang yang sangat aneh. Dia memiliki sifat pendiam, tampak tak memiliki gairah berteman dan orangnya ada pesimis. Terkadang dia datang ke sekolah tampak terlihat kelelahan dan mengantuk... sungguh pria aneh. Dia juga menjauhi orang-orang, terutama kami si trio mesum. Sial dia kira kami penyakit!

Namanya Irfan Syaipudin.

Bahkan menyebut namanya saja hampir membuatku menggigit lidahku. Namanya terlalu sulit, sebenarnya dari negara mana dia.

Yang kedua juga tampak begitu aneh. Keterbalikan dari pria yang pertama tadi.

Dia memiliki sifat optimis dan mudah berteman dengan orang lainnya. Dan dia memiliki sifat yang sama seperti kami. Ya, dia adalah pria mesum sama seperti kami!

Mengejutkan bukan?

Ya, dan tak lama kemudian kami bertiga cukup dekat dengan dirinya itu.

Namanya Ryan Pratama.

Itulah para anak baru tadi. Mereka berdua masuk ke akademi Kouh secara berurutan, mulai dari Alice, Hey Young, Ryan dan yang terakhir Irfan. Mereka selisih tiga hari masuk ke akademi ini.

Dan terdengar muncul empat pemburu iblis yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di kota Kouh. Bucho dan kaicho berlomba-lomba mencari tahu siapa mereka dan apa tujuannya. Para pemburu iblis itu menurut bucho memiliki hubungan dengan para anak baru.

"Hey Issei! Lihat sini! dia si anak baru Hey Young!"

Apa?!

Bisikan keras Motohama membuatku kejang, aku tidak menyangka kalau Hey Yuung akan berganti pakaian!

Aku harus melihatnya!

"Minggir!"

Aku mendorong mereka berdua dari lubang tintip. Aku harus melihatnya! Harus melihatnya!

Aku melihat gadis berkacamata itu tampak kelelahan setelah melakukan olahraga di lapangan volly. Keringatnya bercucuran di wajahnya hingga dalam tubuhnya, dia terlihat lelah sekali dan meminum botol air mineral.

Dia membuka bajunya! Yes! Akhirnya aku bisa melihat tubuhnya lebih jelas, dari payudara hingga bagian lainnya.

Aku bisa melihat dia memakai memakai bra berwarna hitam bercak merah, itu membuatnya tampak mempesona dan seksi. Dia lalu mulai melepas roknya dan mataku terbelalak melihat lurus celana dalamnya yang berwarna hitam bercak merah juga.

Nafasku tak bisa terkontrol, benar-benar tidak bisa di kendalikan lagi. Aku mendengar mereka berbicara satu sama lain, walaupun suara mereka kecil aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Young-san. Kau memiliki payudara yang besar."

"Benar, aku sangat iri denganmu."

"Apakah ada rahasianya?"

Para murid lain tampak memuji Young-san. Aku pun akan memujinya juga jika aku di ada depannya sekarang.

"Eh... hmm... aku hanya tumbuh dengan normal."

Normal? Apanya normal? Kau tidak normal.

"Dasar kau ini, payudaramu begitu indah walaupun aku juga wanita, tapi aku serius."

"Benar, kulitmu juga lembut."

"Oh kalau kulitku, aku sering berendam air beras dan susu. Di tempat daerahku, para wanita biasa berendam diri di kedua air itu, selama tiga puluh menitan."

Begitu? Jadi itu seperti budaya turun-temurun. Aku tak bisa membayangkan para wanita dari tempat Yuung-san pasti memiliki kulit putih dan lembut sama dengannya.

"Begitukah, hebat!"

Para wanita tampak memuji Young-san, dan membuat Young-san malu-malu sekarang.

"Psst Issei! Ada seseorang yang datang."

Aku berhenti mengintip dan melihat Motohama dan Matsuda tampak ketakutan, begitu juga diriku sekarang. Entah siapa yang datang dan merusak kesenangan kami.

Suara berisik semak-semak semakin terdengar hingga muncul seseorang.

Ryan Pratama?...

Pikiranku kaget mengetahui kalau orang yang datang adalah Ryan Pratama.

"Eh?! Sedang apa kau disini?!"

Dia bertanya dengan cukup keras, yang mungkin saja membuat para wanita di dalam mendengarnya.

"Pssst! Bodoh! Kau bisa membuat para wanita mendengar kita!" aku berkata dengan kesal

Dia menutup mulutnya mengerti dengan perkataanku.

"Kau pasti kesini untuk mengintip juga bukan?" Kata Motohama dengan wajah bejadnya itu.

"Yup, tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu kemarilah, kita para orang mesum harus berbagi." ucap Matsuda tersenyum bejad.

Senyuman bejak terpampang di wajah Ryan juga. Dia tidak berbeda dengan kami, para orang mesum mencari keindahan dunia.

Kami kembali mengintip dengan bahagia. Tidak ada yang boleh merusak kebahagian kami.

"Tunggu, aku punya ini." Pratama-san mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti obeng.

Dia lalu mencoba membuat lubang lagi dengan obeng itu, dan ternyata berhasil. Dia lalu membuat dua lubang lagi untuk Matsuda dan Motohama agar bisa mengintip juga, ternyata dia benar-benar orang yang baik.

"Terima kasih Ryan-san~ kau benar-benar pria yang baik~."

"Benar~."

Motohama dan Matsuda mengeluarkan air mata hormat. Sejujurnya aku juga mulai menyukai Pratama-san, dia memiliki tujuan yang sama dengan kami, mencari surga dunia.

Kami berempat pun bisa mengintip secara bersamaan.

"Wah sial, ini begitu membuatku senang."

"Lihat payudara mereka, memiliki ukuran berbeda-beda."

"Ini terlalu sulit menjadi kenyataan."

"Wanita adalah keindahan yang ada di bumi."

Kami berempak mengatakan kata-kata syukur tak habis-habis, bahkan Motohama tak berhenti menangis dari tadi. Aku juga merasa senang dan bahagia sekarang.

"Lihat, itu si maskot, Koneko-chan."

Mataku terbuka lebar melihat Koneko ada disitu, dia juga sepertinya selesai melakukan jam olahraga. Dia tampak berkeringat dengan banyaknya, membuat pakaian begitu basah, menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya yang masih dalam perkembangan.

Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka melihat tubuh Koneko, maksudku dia adalah juniorku! Dan sebagai seorang senior aku tidak boleh membiarkan juniorku tercela oleh mereka.

Dengan sigap aku menarik mereka semua hingga mereka jatuh, mereka memegang punggung mereka yang terkena bebatuan di tanah.

"Aduh apa yang kau lakukan Issei?"

Matsuda bertanya kepadaku, di sinilah aku kebingungan untuk menjelaskan kepada mereka. Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan mereka tidak boleh melihat Koneko, karena dia adalah junior yang aku lindungi. Bisa-bisa persahabatanku dengan mereka hancur. Sial ini terlalu ribet dari aku pikirkan sekarang.

Mereka bertiga menatapku dengan penasaran sekarang.

Apa yang harus aku jawab?

Priiiit!

Sebuah suara tinggi lalu memekakan telinga kami berempat. Gendang telingaku bergetar kencang hingga menciptakan rasa nyeri tak tertahankan, itu juga yang di rasakan oleh ketiga temanku.

"Hohoho~ lihat apa yang aku temukan, beberapa pengintip."

Terdengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya aku kenal.

"Kau?..."

Yang membuat suara tadi ternyata seorang anak baru juga, si pria pesimis sering di ceritakan oleh kaicho sebagai pembuat masalah.

Irfan Syaipudin!

Kenapa dia bisa tahu kami disini?

"Kau Irfan Syaipudin, murid baru yang dikenal penyendiri dan aneh."

Motohama ternyata mengetahui orang ini, sungguh berwawasan luas sahabatku yang ini.

"Ya aku Irfan Syaipudin, dan apa maksudmu murid aneh?" dia tampak marah.

"Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan orang yang menggosipkanmu," balas Motohama.

Pria itu hanya membalas Motohama dengan tatapan cemberut, dengan bibirnya tampak miring. Pria ini benar-benar pendek, dia mungkin hanya sebahuku dan Koneko-chan mungkin sebahu pria itu.

Jika dilihat lagi, di berpenampilan sedikit berbeda. Pakaiannya terlihat rapi dan tidak kusut, dia memakai jeans akademi Kouh dengan gaya lebih formal, terlihat juga di lehernya ada peluit yang dikalungkan. Jadi benda itulah yang mengeluarkan suara tinggi dan bising tadi.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

Aku bertanya, mencari tahu apa yang dia mau. Apakah dia ingin mengintip juga atau mencoba memergoki kami?

Dia tersenyum dengan senyuman berbeda dari milik orang lain, itu adalah senyuman licik.

"Aku ingin memergoki kalian dan menghukum kalian." katanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Memangnya kau punya hak?" Matsuda langsung saja protes. Terlihat juga wajahnya marah.

"Tidak punya hak? Kalian lihat ini?"

Dia menunjukkan lengan kanannya, di lengan atasnya ada sebuah arm wristband dengan lambang anggota OSIS. Tunggu! Lambang OSIS?!

Jadi orang baru ini anggota OSIS yang baru?!

"K-kau anggota OSIS?!" Matsuda berkata dengan sedikit kuat, wajahnya tampak tidak percaya sama sekali.

"Bagaimana bisa?!"

Kedua sahabatku itu tercengang, begitu juga dengan diriku melihat anak baru itu. Ryan di sampingku juga sepertinya kaget.

Sebenarnya apa yang di lakukan Sona kaicho?! Kenapa dia memasukan murid baru ke anggotanya, yang semuanya adalah iblis! Ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal!

Atau Sona kaicho memiliki rencana dengan murid baru ini? Atau murid baru ini salah satu pemburu iblis itu?

"Hey kalian dengar?" dia berkata dengan nada sombong.

Aku bisa merasakan hawanya seperti orang jahat, yang menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk menindas orang lain. Sial! Ini tidak bercanda.

Beberapa saat dia kemudian menghela nafasnya, saat kami kebingungan seperti ini. Apakah dia sedang banyak pikiran? Atau lelah melihat orang mesum seperti kami?

"Baiklah dengar, aku tidak akan menghukum kalian, jika kalian pergi dari sini. Mengerti?"

Apa itu? Dia merasa kasihan kepada kami? Tapi aku rasa itu tidak buruk, kami bisa pergi dari sini segera mungkin, atau di hajar para gadis.

"Hey, apakah ada seseorang di diluar?"

Tiba-tiba para gadis mengetahui ada seseorang di luar. Sial! Kami akan ketahuan.

Jendela ruang ganti terbuka dengan lebar, menunjukkan para gadis di ruang ganti tampak marah. Tapi mereka masih memakai pakaian dalam mereka?! Apakah mereka tidak memiliki malu membuka jendela dengan masih memakai bra dan celana dalam?! Bahkan ada yang masih telanjang!

"Hah!? Sudah kuduga pasti ada yang sedang mengintip!"

"Si trio mesum! Sudah kuduga!"

"Dan si anak baru juga!"

Sial, mereka sudah mengetahui kami! Secepatnya kami harus kabur dari sini!

Aku bisa melihat si anak baru menjadi anggota OSIS itu, tersenyum dengan senyuman licik. Sial! Gara-gara dia kami jadi ketahuan! Awas saja kau!

"Hmmm? Bukankah dia si anak baru yang penyindiri itu?"

"Siapa yang kau bilang penyindiri?!"

Si Syaipudin itu tampak marah. Ini cukup menghibur melihat dia menjadi kesal setelah dia tersenyum licik.

"Ha! Jadi kau mesum juga?!"

"Bukan! Aku bukan orang mesum!"

Jadi para gadis mengira dia mesum juga? Haha itu bagus.

Dengan tiba-tiba para gadis-gadis keluar dari jendela sambil membawa peralatan keras, yang tentu saja untuk memukul kami. Dengan cepat aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk kabur, dan kedua sahabatku mengikutiku, berserta kedua anak baru.

Lari sehat seperti biasanya pun kami jalani, dengan gadis-gadis mengejar kami seperti biasanya juga. Namun kali ini ditemani oleh satu anak baru lagi.

"Sial! Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini?!"

Dia berteriak dengan begitu frustasi, dan itu membuatku senang melihatnya, itu adalah karmanya setelah memergoki kami.

Para murid-murid lain menatap kami dengan tatapan beraneka, ada yang jijik melihat kami terutama dari perempuan, dan para pria terlihat senang melihat para wanita yang mengejar kami, yang hanya memakai bra dan celana dalam. Ini sudah menjadi kejadian sehari-hari di akademi sekolah ini.

_Issei_ _POV_ _end__._

_(__Ruang_ _OSIS__)_

Sona sedang duduk di kursi ketua OSIS miliknya, tangannya sedang mengganti-ganti lembaran kertas untuk di tanda tangani. Itu adalah tugas dari ketua OSIS yang pastinya melelahkan.

Namun Sona bukanlah wanita lemah, dari fisik maupun kepintarannya. Dia bukan murid biasa.

"Hmm biaya club melukis ingin di tinggikan?... Mereka club yang berprestasi, jadi tidak ada salahnya di kabulkan."

Sona melihat-lihat dokumen para club akademi ini. Biaya club, club yang mau di buat, semua harus meminta ijin kepada Sona sebagai bos kedua di akademi ini.

Pintu tiba-tiba saja terbuka membuat Sona melihat siapa yang telah datang. Yang datang tidak lain adalah Genshiro Saji yaitu peerage barunya.

"Kaicho, aku ingin berbicara denganmu," kata Saji secara langsung.

Sona merapikan semua dokumennya, untuk mendengarkan apa yang ingin [Pion] miliknya katakan. Dia juga bisa melihat kalau tidak hanya ada Saji saja, tapi semua peeragenya yang di belakang Saji.

Mereka semua masuk ke dalam ruangan club dan berbaris kepada kaicho mereka. Di wajah mereka tampak seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, tapi Sona sudah tahu apa itu.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau ceritakan, Saji," ucap Sona sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Kau tahu?"

"Ya, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku memasukan Irfan Syaipudin menjadi anggota OSIS, bukan?" tebak Sona menatap lurus semua peeragenya.

Semua peeragenya sedikit terkejut melihat Sona.

"Ya, yang itu." benar Saji.

Sona menghela nafasnya untuk mengisi ruang yang kosong di paru-parunya, dia sudah cukup kelelahan mengerjakan semua tugas OSIS di sekolah ini. Itu memang sudah menjadi kewajibannya.

Sona kembali menatap para peeragenya.

"Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan. Aku memasukan orang itu tentu memiliki tujuan," jawab Sona.

"Tujuan?" tanya Reya.

"Tsubaki!"

Sona memanggil Tsubaki di antara mereka, yang di panggil pun datang menghampiri kaichonya. Semua orang menatap dirinya.

"Ya kaicho."

"Jelaskan kepada mereka," perintah Sona.

"Baiklah."

Tsubaki menatap ke semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Dia menarik nafas sedang.

"Irfan Syaipudin adalah salah satu pemburu iblis itu!" serunya dengan sedikit pelan.

Suasana terdiam sementara setelah Tsubaki mengatakan perkataan itu. Hingga Saji mulai bereaksi setelah ter-stun selama beberapa detik.

"Apa?!" teriaknya kaget.

Di ikuti oleh para peerage lainnya. Mereka semua terkejut tidak main, bahkan salah satu dari mereka menganga dengan cukup lebar, terutama Saji.

Situasi menjadi sedikit meriah dengan para peerage Sona yang tampak kebingungan dan terkejut.

"Tenanglah kalian semua," ucap Sona.

"Bagaimana kami bisa tenang kalau si Vigilante yang kita cari-cari adalah dia!" ucap Saji masih kaget.

"Tapi bagaimana anda tahu, kaicho?" tanya Momo.

"Cukup simple, pertama _anak_ _baru_ dan _pemburu_ _iblis_. Kedua tentang penyerangan iblis liar kepada Tsubaki, Reya, dan Momo saat itu. Ketiga _sepatu__._

Semua peerage Sona tampak mendengarkan, namun mereka merasa aneh dengan tanda yang ketiga. Apa yang maksudnya dengan sepatu?

Para peerage Sona terdiam.

"Pertama, bukankah sangat aneh mengetahui kalau pemburu iblis itu tiba-tiba saja muncul setelah anak baru itu datang ke ke sekolah ini. Bukankah ini begitu kebetulan?" kata Sona menjelaskan.

Para peerage Sona mengangguk mengerti dan kagum, jadi kaicho mereka memang memiliki pikiran yang sangat dalam, yang tak tahu apa aja saja isinya. Seharusnya mereka juga bisa menduga itu, cukup aneh tiba-tiba ada empat pemburu iblis dan empat anak baru muncul secara bersamaan.

"Kedua adalah tentang penyerangan yang di terima oleh Tsubaki, Momo dan Reya. Saat penyerangan itu, kalian bisa melihat lebih jelas ciri-ciri pemburu iblis itu. Tsubaki sudah menjelaskan ciri-cirinya, mulai dari tingginya, suaranya yang di samarkan, gerakannya dan tingkah lakunya. Aku mengetahui kalau tingkah si Vigilante itu mirip dengan orang yang aku kenal," ucap Sona menjelaskan.

Sekali lagi para peeragenya terkagum dengan penjelasan kaicho mereka. Dan pada akhirnya tanda yang ketiga, tanda yang paling aneh. Apa maksudnya dengan sepatu?

"Lalu yang ketiga, mengenai sepatu. Apa maksudnya kaicho? Apakah itu sebuah arti?" tanya Saji penasaran.

Sona tersenyum melihat pertanyaan [Pion] miliknya.

"Kau pintar Saji, kau memang berpikiran luas, sama sepertiku tapi itu salah. Kalau yang satu ini kalian bisa melihatnya dari sini."

Sona mengeluarkan sesuatu dari laci miliknya, membuat semua peeragenya penasaran dengan benda itu.

"Kalian bisa melihatnya sendiri."

Mereka semua melihat benda itu, dan melihat... Dua foto?

Mereka beberapa menit melihat foto itu berpikir apa yang di dalam foto itu. Beberapa menit berlalu hingga mereka pun mengerti apa yang sebenarnya kaicho mereka tunjukkan.

"Eh? Eh?! Ehhhh?!"

Mereka semua terkejut mengerti apa maksud kaicho mereka.

Kedua foto itu menunjukkan satu sosok masing-masing. Foto yang satu adalah foto Irfan dan yang satunya adalah foto sang Vigilante yang di cari-cari oleh mereka.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat. Kedua foto ini berhasil di ambil dengan menggunakan sihirku. Foto Vigilante ini berhasil aku ambil saat dia menolongku, Reya, dan Momo. Foto kedua adalah foto Irfan tadi pagi, saat dia lewat di depanku. Kalian bisa lihat sendiri, kedua orang ini memiliki sepatu yang sama." Tsubaki menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar dan juga jelas.

Semua peerage Sona tak percaya dengan kejadian ini, Vigilante yang mereka cari-cari ternyata memiliki sifat ceroboh seperti ini. Semua usaha mereka benar-benar percuma, apalagi dengan begitu seriusnya.

"Dia ceroboh sekali!" seru Saji dengan kesal.

"Usaha kita selama ini percuma." Momo mengatakan dengan murung.

"T-tapi kita berhasil mencari tahu si Vigilante itu." Reya mencoba menghibur.

"Tetap saja, kaicho dan Tsubaki-san yang berhasil, bukan kita." Tomoe tampak ikutan murung.

Hingga mereka semua pun tampak murung dan putus asa. Di wajah mereka menunjukkan aura menyedihkan, seperti seseorang yang sudah terjatuh ke lubang kekecewaan yang dalam.

Sona melihat semua peerage dan mengerti dengan perasaan mereka.

"Kalian juga sudah melakukan tugas yang bagus, aku memberi kalian pujian," kata Sona sambil tersenyum, mencoba menghibur para peeragenya.

Usahanya ternyata berhasil. Semua peeragenya kembali ceria dengan perkataan simpel dari master mereka itu, padahal perkataan tadi hanya ucapan biasa dalam memuji. Tapi bagi peerage Sona, itu sangatlah berharga.

"Dan lagi, Rias mulai mencurigai para anak baru sama seperti kita. Tapi untungnya kita lebih dulu mengetahui siapa mereka," tambah Sona.

"Lalu apa yang dia bicarakan oleh Rias-dono?" Tsubasa penasaran.

"Dia membicarakan kalau akan mulai mendekati para anak baru. Gerakannya membuatku kaget, dia sudah melakukan pergerakan dari perkiraanku."

"Hmmm tapi untungnya kaicho lah yang berhasil mendekati Syaipudin-kun." ucap Reya.

"-kun? Oh apakah karena dia sudah menyelamatkanmu?" tanya Sona dengan tersenyum.

"Hehe begitulah," tawa kecil Reya.

"Tapi aku juga merasa berterima kasih kepadanya karena sudah menyelamatkan kalian." Sona merasa hormat dengan Irfan.

"Lalu apa yang aka kita lakukan, kaicho?"

"Kita ikuti saja permainannya. Kita akan berpura-pura tidak tahu hingga aku melakukan sesuatu kepadanya." Sona berkata dengan yakin.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan kepadanya, kaicho? Kalau aku boleh tahu." Tsubasa penasaran.

Sona tersenyum seperti ada mau. "Kalau itu hanya aku yang boleh tahu." ucapnya dengan tersenyum licik sekarang.

Pintu luar tiba-tiba saja di ketuk dari luar, memberitahukan ada orang mau masuk ke dalam. Sona sepertinya sudah tahu siapa itu.

"Itu pasti dia. Ingat, kita harus bersifat seperti biasa," perintah Sona.

Semua peeragenya mengangguk mengerti.

Tsubaki langsung menuju ke pintu untuk membukanya, untuk tamu itu masuk ke dalam. Dia membuka pintu dan melihat siapa yang datang, dan dugaannya juga benar.

"Oh, selamat datang anggota baru. Irfan Syaipudin," sapa Tsubaki melihat tamunya.

Tamunya tampak berpenampilan berantakan. Bajunya menjadi kusut dan kotor, rambutnya acak-acakan, dan tampak wajahnya babak belur. Dia juga kelihatan kelelahan, terdengar dari nafasnya yang cepat sekali naik turun.

"Kenapa kau?" akhirnya Tsubaki bertanya.

"Aku di hajar oleh murid wanita yang sedang berganti pakaian. Aku tadi sedang memergoki trio mesum dan anak baru sedang mengintip, aku tadinya berniat memergoki mereka eh, aku di tuduh mengintip juga hingga mereka mengejar dan menghajarku. Yang paling brutal menghajarku adalah seorang loli berambut putih." Irfan menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

Tsubaki masih terdiam melihat Irfan babak belur.

"Jadi... Aku boleh masuk?"

"Oh silahkan."

Irfan pun masuk ke dalam ruang OSIS.

_-Ruang club ORC._

_(Rias POV)._

Kepalaku pusing. Benar-benar pusing memikirkan masalah ini sendirian. Pertunangan dengan Raiser? Apa itu?! Kenapa zaman sekarang masih ada hal perjodohan seperti ini. Kenapa orang tuaku tidak membiarkan aku mencari pasanganku sendiri? Aduh kepalaku pusing!

Di tambah dengan dokumen-dokumen yang harus aku kerjakan, kepalaku ingin meledak rasanya.

"Sial, walaupun aku merasa percaya diri, tetap saja kemungkinan besar aku akan kalah. Raiser sudah cukup ahli dalam rating game, sedangkan aku sama sekali belum pernah! Ini benar-benar gawat."

Suaraku menunjukkan rasa keputusasaan. Tidak! Aku tidak boleh! Aku yakin dan percaya dengan kekuatan peerageku, apalagi dengan Issei pemegang salah satu [Longinus]. Aku pasti bisa!

Aku mendengar pintu terbuka, menunjukkan para peerage milikku akan datang. Ini mungkin saatnya berbicara dengan mereka.

"Bucho... "

Aku mendengar suara Issei... namun terdengar tidak merdu, suaranya terdengar serak. Dia aku lihat tampak babak belur dari tubuh hingga wajahnya. Pasti dia barusan mengintip dan ketahuan, dasar dia ini.

"Bucho."

Mereka semua hormat kepadaku. Aku orang yang di hormati dari kecil hingga tumbuh dewasa. Apakah itu penyebabnya orang tuaku menjodohkanku? Karena aku dimanjakan dari kecil? Sejujurnya aku dan Sona memang terlalu di manjakan sejak kecil.

"Baguslah kalian ada disini. Aku ingin berbicara dengan kalian, tentang hal penting," ucapku.

Semua peerageku mendengarkan. Kiba, Akeno dan Koneko pasti sudah tahu yang akan ku ceritakan ini, sedangkan Issei dan Asia pasti akan kaget kalau mengetahui aku sudah di jodohkan. Terutama Issei yang pasti akan cemburu, aku bukan sok tahu tapi dia pasti menyukai diriku.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, bucho?"

Issei bertanya dengan wajahnya yang penasaran terlihat, pasti dia akan kaget mendengarkan ini.

"Aku-"

Sebelum aku mengatakan perkataanku. Tiba-tiba saja ada api menyambar-nyambar di ruangan clubku. Apakah dia sudah datang?! Secepat ini?!

Tentu aku tahu siapa yang akan datang, yang tidak lain adalah _dia_ yang akan menjadi suamiku di masa depan.

Aku juga bisa melihat para peerageku terkejut. Tentu saja, mereka akan terkejut melihat api tiba-tiba saja ada di ruangan club. Dan aku bisa melihat ada lambang clan Phenex di api itu.

"Akhirnya aku ke dunia manusia, sudah cukup lama aku tidak kesini."

Terdengar suara yang dipenuhi nada ego yang tinggi, layaknya melecehkan sesuatu dengan tidak langsung. Dan itu salah satu penyebab aku tidak suka dia, Raiser Phenex. Salah satu penerus clan Phenex.

"Raiser."

Aku menatap Raiser sambil memanggil namanya. Ada rasa kesal dan benci melihat pria yang sombong itu, walaupun aku terkesan sombong juga.

"Halo Rias sayang, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Dia memanggilku sayang, di depan para peerage ku. Itu benar-benar membuatku malu, hatiku menolak panggilan sayang olehnya. Bahkan kami saja belum menikah, dan dia sudah berani mengatakan itu?! Aku harus tenang, apa pun yang terjadi.

Dia menata diriku dengan tatapan sombong. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang dia sombongkan? Kekuatan regenerasinya? Itu saja?

Raiser Phenex, kau benar-benar orang sombong hingga tidak bisa melihat ke bawah.

"Jadi kau sudah siap-siap?"

Aku mengerti maksud pria ini.

Beberapa menit sudah berlalu. Aku sekarang duduk di kursi sama dengan dirinya, bahkan aku duduk di sebelahnya. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di leherku, dan dia memegang payudaraku?! Beraninya dia! Tapi aku harus bisa menahan diri, tetap tunjukkan sifat kebangsawananku.

Kalau soal hati dan tubuhku, aku akan memberikannya kepada seseorang di masa depan nanti. Seorang pria yang aku percayai dan cintai.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu. Bukankah kau juga seperti itu?"

Perkataannya benar-benar menyebalkan. Kenapa pula aku harus merindukan dirinya? Bahkan memikirkanmu saja membuatku kesal. Jika saja sifatmu baik, aku mungkin bisa mengubah perasaanku.

Tangannya masih mempermainkan payudaraku dengan leluasanya. Aku menatap Issei yang tampak cemburu dan kesal seperti dugaanku. Dia menggenggam lengannya dengan amarah yang terendam di hatinya.

Akeno menyediakan teh kepada Raiser. Aku kagum melihat Akeno masih tampak tenang, atau dia tidak peduli sama sekali? Entahlah, tapi sifatnya membuatku kagum. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia masih bisa tenang jika bertukaran posisi denganku?

"Hey! Jaga tanganmu!"

Teriakan tampak terdengar di ruangan clubku. Suara itu berasal dari Issei yang akhirnya tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya, setelah ditahan dari tadi.

Raiser menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat ke arah Issei. Wajahnya tampak tak senang saat mendengar teriakan dari Issei, bahkan tangannya mengeluarkan percikan api seperti akan menyerang. Dia ingin menggunakan sihirnya disini? Apakah dia ingin cari gara-gara?

"Siapa kau?"

Raiser bertanya dengan nada angkuh.

"Aku Hyoudou Issei, [Pion] bucho yang akan melindunginya."

Oh Issei, kau sepertinya benar-benar menyukai diriku, atau hanya menghormatiku? Tapi yang pasti kau tampak gagah sekali sekarang.

"Hah? [Pion]? Kau membanggakan dirimu dengan hanya itu?! Hahahaha."

Raiser tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak. Dia seperti tak bisa menahan tawanya itu, yang memiliki kesan mengejek terlihat jelas sekali. Dia menghentikan tawanya dan kemudian berdiri.

"Hey Rias, apakah peerage barumu?"

"Ya, dia Hyoudou Issei. Dia memiliki Sacred Gear [Longinus], Boosted Booster."

Aku membanggakan Issei, mencoba membuatnya semakin hebat di mata Raiser. Namun tampaknya dia tidak terkagum sama sekali, dan malah menatap Issei dengan tatapan aneh.

"Itu benar! Dan aku ingin membuat kerajaan harem yang besar!"

Issei malah menambah perkataanku tadi dengan impiannya. Aku yakin pasti Raiser akan tertawa lagi.

"Kerajaan harem? Itukah impianmu?"

Raiser bertanya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Benar!" jawab Issei.

Aku berdiri dari kursi dan menatap Raiser yang kaget melihatku berdiri.

"Aku menolak pertunangan ini, Raiser." ucapku dengan nada percaya diri.

Raiser jelas tidak terlihat senang mendengarnya. Wajahnya masih memakai mode munafiknya.

"Oh Rias, bukankah orang tua kita sudah mempesepakati pertunangan ini. Dan ini juga untuk kaum iblis murni."

Tetap saja aku tidak peduli. Bukan berarti aku tidak peduli bangsaku, tapi aku ingin mencari orang yang aku mau, bukan di paksa seperti ini.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan mencari pria yang aku mau." aku berkata dengan perasaan mantap.

Raiser mendecih ke arahku.

"Itu benar, biarkan bucho mencari orang yang dia cintai!" Issei mendukungku. Dengan semua semangatnya.

Raiser sekali lagi tampak kesal, dia menatap diriku lagi. Di wajahnya masih ada senyuman sombong yang sepertinya tidak akan hilang. Itu sudah menjadi sifat tetapnya dan tidak akan pernah berubah, kecuali seseorang memukul wajahnya.

''Aku akan menantangmu di Rating Game.''

Kali ini aku memiliki keberanian untuk menantangnya, bukan berarti aku penakut, aku hanya mencari waktu yang tempat untuk menantang pria sombong ini. Dan jika aku menang, aku bisa terbebas dari perjodohan ini dan hidup dengan semauku. Tapi aku yakin kalau itu tidaklah mudah.

''Kau ingin melawanku di Rating Game? Apakah kau serius Rias?"

Raiser tampak tidak percaya dengan perkataanku tadi. Dia menatap diriku dengan tatapan terkejut, karena telah menantang dirinya dalam Rating Game. Aku tahu kalau dia pernah menang.

Tiba-tiba lingkaran sihir warna merah muncul. Sihir itu berlambangkan clan Gremory, dan muncul seseorang yang aku kenal. Dia adalah kakak iparku, Grayfia Gremory. Dia memakai nama Gremory setelah berkeluarga dengan kakakku, Sirzech yang di dikenal Lucifer.

Dia memakai pakaian maid, sebagai pelayan dan istri kakakku. Dia juga peerage milik kakakku, dia memegang gelar [Queen]. Dan dia di kenal sebagai [Queen] terkuat di Underworld, dengan sihir esnya itu.

"Lucifer-sama sudah mengetahui akan terjadi seperti ini. Jadi dia mengabulkan permintaan Rias-sama untuk melawan Raiser-dono di Rating Game. Jika Rias-sama menang, maka dia bisa menolak pertunangan ini, dan Raiser-dono tidak berhak memaksa Rias-sama untuk menikah dengannya."

Kakak iparku menjelaskan dengan panjang dan juga jelas. Itu membuatku merasa senang dengan keputusan kakakku, sedangkan Raiser tampak geram tidak terima dengan ini. Tapi dia kembali dengan senyuman sombong miliknya."

"Heh, baiklah. Aku akan menerima tantangan Rias." Raiser mengatakan dengan nada sombongnya.

Dia benar-benar keras kepala dengan kesombongannya.

"Lagian aku punya satu set lengkap."

Raiser menjentikkan jarinya dan secara langsung muncul banyak orang di belakangnya. Banyak wanita muncul di belakangnya, yang sudah bisa aku duga adalah para peeragenya. Semua peerage Raiser adalah wanita dan aku tahu kenapa bisa begitu.

"Kau mempunyai harem?!" Issei terkaget melihat semua peerage Raiser.

Raiser tersenyum sombong melihat Issei, dan aku yakin kalau dia ingin pamer kepada Issei.

Raiser menjentikkan jarinya lagi, dan seorang wanita menghampirinya. Aku menduga kalau dia [Queen] miliknya, di memakai pakaian terbuka di atas, menunjukkan jelas dadanya yang seukuran D-cup itu. Aku yakin Issei pasti kesenangan melihat cara wanita itu berpakaian.

Setelah wanita itu di sebelahnya. Raiser langsung memeluk dan memegang payudara kanannya, dan mencium [Queen] miliknya dengan begitu ganas. Dan tangannya tidak berhenti mempermainkan buah dada wanita itu.

Semua orang tentu terkejut dengan aksinya, terutama Issei yang tampak marah namun sedikit cemburu melihat Raiser berciuman 'hot' dengan [Queen] miliknya. Sedangkan diriku? Aku hanya berdiam diri melihat ini. Sudah martabat seorang master melakukan hal itu dengan peerage mereka, tak peduli walaupun dia sudah memiliki istri.

"Kurang ajar!"

Issei berteriak keras dan mengeluarkan [Sacred Gear] miliknya, yang salah satu [Longinus].

Dia mencoba menyerang Raiser dengan sebuah pukulan kuat menuju ke kepalanya. Sudah terlambat untuk menghentikannya, aku bisa melihat dari mata [Pion] ku itu yang dipenuhi amarah. Amarah itu mengalir di pukulannya.

Namun saat pukulan itu mau mengenai Raiser, sebuah tongkat memukul wajah Issei dengan begitu kuatnya. Hingga dia terpental ke belakang dengan cukup jauh. Dia terjatuh dengan hidungnya tampak mengeluarkan darah. Asia tampak membantunya berdiri.

"Issei!"

Aku tentu saja marah melihat peerage tersayangku di serang, walaupun Issei sendiri yang memulai. Aku geram melihat ke Raiser yang malah tertawa dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Sialan kau Raiser... " aku mengeluarkan [Power Destruction] ku untuk menyerang si bajingan ini.

"Cukup!"

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi mencekam, dengan adanya kekuatan yang kuat di rasakan. Kekuatan itu berasal dari kakak iparku, kekuatannya tidak main-main setelah mendapat gelar [Queen] terkuat. Bahkan seluruh tubuhku terasa berat, seperti di perintahkan oleh energi kakak Grayfia.

Ini bukan main-main!

"Seperti aku bilang, masalah ini bisa kalian selesaikan di Rating Game. Tempat itu lebih cocok untuk kalian membuktikan siapa yang terkuat dan terhebat. Tolong tunjukkan rasa kebangsawanan kalian, Rias-sama dan Raiser-dono."

Grayfia mengatakan dengan mata mengancam ke arah kami. Semua orang di club ruangan club ini tidak ada berani protes, kami semua terdiam membeku hingga energi berat yang di rasakan akhirnya menghilang.

Raiser masih bisa tersenyum setelah terkena energi sihir yang kuat. Dia pasti mencoba menyembunyikan ketakutannnya tadi untuk mempertahankan sifat sombongnya. Dia benar-benar keras kepala.

"Baiklah. Kita akan menunjukkan siapa yang berkehendak atas siapa." Raiser mengatakan dengan percaya diri.

Kepercayaan dirinya melampui apa pun sekarang.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Rias sayang."

Raiser menjentikkan jarinya lagi dan dia bersama menghilang dari ruang clubku. Tidak ada bekas tersisa dari dia.

Aku sekarang mulai panik, darahku mengalir deras di urat nadiku. Aku terlalu percaya diri menantangnya di Rating Game, yang bahkan aku belum pernah memiliki pengalaman sama sekali. Ini gawat, benar-benar gawat.

Sebuah tangan memegang bahuku, seperti ingin membuatku tenang. Itu adalah tangan milik Issei.

"Tenang saja bucho, aku tak akan membiarkan dia membawamu sebagai istrinya."

Aku bisa melihat ambisi di matanya. Ambisi yang berapi-api tampak tak akan pernah padam.

"Sebaiknya kalian mempersiapkan diri kalian. Pertarungan di Rating Game nanti pasti lebih keras dari yang kalian bayangkan."

Kakak iparku memberikan saran. Ada juga arti penyemangat di kata-katanya.

Aku harus menang.

_(Rias POV end)_

_-Apartemen(sore hari)_

Irfan berhasil melangkahkan kakinya di apertemen miliknya. Dia di penuhi keringat setelah bertugas menjadi anggota OSIS di sekolah. Dia tidak menduga menjadi anggota OSIS itu seperti budak, untuk di suruh-suruh kesana kemari.

"Kakiku, aku sudah tidak bisa merasakannya. Aku harus bisa tidur sekarang!" Irfan memaksa tubuhnya untuk segera menuju ke ruangannya.

Irfan melihat ada gadis kecil masuk ke salah satu ruangan.

"Orang baru?" duga Irfan.

Dia melanjutkan jalannya yang menyiksa itu, hingga dia hampir sampai di ruangannya. Irfan merogoh kantungnya mencari kunci ruangannya. Namun dia melihat ke samping melihat ada Alice Amelia yang sedang berjalan melewatinya, namun tampak berbeda.

_''Hah? Kenapa dengan tubuhnya? Tubuhnya seperti terluka semua.''_

Irfan melihat Alice yang sudah pergi jauh melewatinya, dia memiliki firasat yang aneh namun memutuskan untuk memikirkannya nanti. Dia pun masuk ke dalam ruangannya untuk beristirahat setelah bersumpah di luar tadi.

Di dalam ruangannya tampak seperti biasa dengan peralatan-peralatannya. Dia menaruh tas di sampingnya, lalu kemudian membuka pakaiannya untuk mulai ganti pakaian. Hingga saat dia melihat sepatunya, dia terlihat kaget.

''Eh?! Aku lupa mengganti sepatuku! Ah sial!'' kutuk Irfan melihat sepatu yang dia pake masih sama dengan sepatu saat menjadi Vigilante.

Wajah Irfan berkeringat deras berpikir apakah dia sudah diketahui di sekolah? Dia sama sekali tidak tahu tapi dia tetap berusaha untuk bersifat positif. Dia menyimpan sepatu di tempat seperti biasanya, dan langsung merobohkan tubuhnya di kasur setelah mengganti pakaiannya. Dia benar-benar terlihat lelah sekali.

Beberapa saat dia langsung duduk di kasurnya dengan tangannya memegang dagunya.

''Sona Sitri. Dia mungkin adalah salah satu pemimpin iblis disana. Aku tidak terlalu jelas mengarti dengan system yang di gunakan oleh bangsa iblis tapi seperti di katakan tante Himiko, mereka menggunakan system seperti catur, dan memanggil bawahan mereka dengan sebutan _budak. _Hmmm aku harus berhati-hati dengan dirinya, atau mungkin dia sudah tahu kalau aku pemburu iblis itu? Dari dia merekrutku menjadi anggota OSIS dan tampak anggotanya yang begitu ramah denganku. Aku bimbang!'' Irfan memegang rambutnya menunjukkan dia kesal dengan memikirkan semua pemikiran berat ini.

''Dan lagi, dengan ketiga pemburu iblis lainnya. Aku sudah bisa menduga kalau Alice Amelia adalah salah satu dari mereka, dia benar-benar tampak begitu aneh sekali,'' ucap Irfan dengan mencurgai wanita dari eropa itu.

Irfan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

''Yang penting sekarang aku harus tidur. Aku benar-benar mengantuk sekali kampret!''

Irfan pun memejamkan matanya.

Apertemen ini adalah apertemen yang memiliki dua tingkat. Pemiliknya adalah seorang nenek-nenek yang tua hingga dia sudah rambun untuk melihat. Setelah kematian suaminya dia memutuskan untuk membangun apartemen ini untuk mencari biaya hidupnya. Walaupun apertemen ini tampak tua dan rapuh, si nenek ini masih bisa menjaga apertemen ini untuk di sewakan. Biaya tinggal di apertemen ini bisa di bilang murah, dengan hanya membayar seribu yen saja, kalian bisa sebulan tinggal disini.

Tampak sang nenek sekarang sedang membersihkan halaman apartemennya. Dia menyapu dengan begitu giatnya, tampak dia berhasil membersihkan setengah halaman depan apartemennya.

"Nenek."

Sang nenek melihat ke belakang.

"Oh... Luru-chan. Ada apa?" suara nenek itu terdengar sudah begitu tua.

"Sudah aku bilang, biar aku saja yang menyapu apartemen."

Muncul seorang gadis memakai pakaian maid, pas dengan aksesoris kepala. Rambutnya pendek sebahu, tinggi badannya cukup tinggi 171 cm, hingga di anggap cukup tinggi bagi kaum wanita. Di tambah matanya berwarna silver memancarkan pancaran yang memukau. Para pria penyuka fetish maid mungkin akan langsung mencoba berkenalan dengan Luru.

''Sudahlah, biar aku saja yang membersihkan halaman ini.'' Luru mencoba mengambil sapu di tangan sang nenek.

''Tidak apa-apa, biar aku yang menyapunya.''

Mereka berdua malah sekarang berebut sebuah sapu. Hingga tidak menyadari dari atas mereka ada yang memantau. Seorang gadis muda yang berambut emas cerah, memiliki tinggi 180 cm dan tampak memiliki mata biru secerah langit biru di siang hari. Ada sesuatu ayng berbeda dengan wanita ini, terutama di punggung belakangnya yang tampak memiliki... sayap.

''Oh, kenapa orang utara ada disini?''

Wanita itu berbalik melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

''Kau rupanya, berhentilah membuatku kaget. Alice Amalia.'' wanita itu tampak mengenal Alice.

Alice memandang ke depan, melihat wanita asing itu masih duduk di ujung dengan begitu santai. Dia memiliki sayap emas yang melambai-lambai dengan bebasnya, aura kuning sakral menyelimuti sayap itu menunjukkan wanita ini bukanlah makhluk biasa. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menghilangkan sayapnya, seperti terbenam di dalam punggungnya.

Dia memandang ke arah Alice yang masih menunggu jawaban darinya.

''Aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Ini tentang masalah bagian utara dan selatan_._'' wanita itu mengatakan dengan tampak serius.

Alice menyipitkan matanya seperti curiga.

_Bersambung_**.**


	6. Persiapan

**Disclaimer : Ichiei Ishibumi.**

**Warning: Typo, Non-Cannon, Bahasa rumit Dan lain-lain.**

**Saya hanya memiliki karakter OC**.

* * *

**Persiapan**

_-Apartemen_

Matahari pun datang memberikan cahaya cerah, menyinari kota Kouh sekarang. Memberitahu para penduduk untuk bangun dan memulai kegiatan mereka di pagi hari. Para orang tua akan bekerja dan para anak muda akan pergi ke sekolah.

Termasuk seorang gadis cantik, bernama Alice Amelia. Gadis keturunan Eropa itu terbangun dari kasur yang berukuran sedang dan tidak terlalu mewah. Dia memakai daster yang tembus pandang, menunjukkan tubuh bagian dalamnya sehingga memberikan kesan erotis. Para pria pasti akan terpesona melihat pemandangan ini.

Alice melihat ke samping. Bisa di lihat ada seorang gadis di sampingnya, yang sedang duduk di sofa sepertinya menunggu dirinya bangun.

"Selamat pagi nona Alice." gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, hormat kepadanya.

"Oh... Luru, kau menungguku bangun rupanya," kata Alice melihat gadis bernama Luru itu.

Luru tersenyum lembut, "Aku akan selalu menjagamu, nona Alice." ucapnya dengan nada sopan dan ramah.

Alice hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Luru. Dia lalu bangun dari kasurnya untuk segera mandi dan pergi ke sekolah. Dia perlahan mulai membuka semua pakaiannya.

"Perlukah aku bantu, nona?"

"Tidak. Aku akan mandi sendiri sedangkan kau, tolong carikan sarapan kita," perintah Alice.

Luru mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah telanjang, Alice pun masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia menghidupkan air mancur dan berendam diri dengan damainya. Di luar ruangannya terdengar burung-burung berkicau dan terbang kesana-kemari, langit begitu cerah dan angin sejuk menyegarkan. Pagi ini begitu indah untuk melakukan kegiatan sekolah.

"Syukurlah lukanya cepat sembuh. Tubuh dari ibuku memang sangat berguna, kecuali dirinya." ucap Alice dengan nada tak jelas. Entah senang atau marah, tidak bisa di jelaskan.

Kembali ke Luru. Gadis maid itu berjalan di lorong apartemen untuk mencari makan untuk nonanya. Dia seperti seorang maid yang begitu setia kepada Alice, tidak tahu kenapa. Namun wajahnya menunjukkan rasa percaya diri saat dirinya di suruh mencari sarapan.

Entah kemana dia akan mencari sarapan dan sarapan apa yang akan mereka makan. Ini tergantung kepadanya.

Kembali ke apertemen, dengan Alice. Gadis cantik ini selesai mandi dan memakai pakaian seragam akademi Kouh, dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi, tinggal menunggu maidnya membawa sarapan.

Situasi menjadi sepi setelah maidnya pergi.

"Waaah! Sial aku kesiangan!"

Alice mendengar teriakan salah satu penghuni apartemen ini, dan dia tidak terkejut sama sekali. Apaertemen ini ditinggali oleh para penghuni yang begitu random, dari anak laki-laki yang berisik, adanya music EDM saat malam dan suara aneh yang ada di sebelah ruangannya. Apartemen ini mengganggu dirinya namun dia terpaksa menahannya.

Pintunya kembali di buka, menunjukkan Luru yang sudah kembali dengan membawa bungkusan, yang sepertinya makanan.

"Saya kembali. Saya berhasil membawa sarapan untuk anda." Luru menyerahkan bungkusan itu kepada nonanya.

Alice membukanya dan melihat sarapan yang akan dia makan adalah Udon. Terlihat cukup mewah dengan banyak sekali hiasan yang bisa di makan. Wanita ini tidak terlalu senang dan dia mulai makan, dengan tenang. Sedangkan maidnya hanya menatap dirinya dengan senyuman lembut di bibirnya.

Akhirnya Alice sudah bersiap-siap pergi.

"Aku akan pergi, kau jaga markas kita."

"Baik nona."

Maid miliknya menunduk dengan sopan. Menghormati dirinya seperti seorang yang sangat penting.

Alice keluar dari ruangan apartemennya dan mulai untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Hatinya seperti seseorang yang tidak tertarik apapun, ataupun emosi tidak terlihat di wajahnya. Dia wanita pendiam dan selalu berwajah datar, tak peduli kepada siapa pun.

_-Akademi Kouh_

Sekolah terkenal di Jepang, sekolah yang cukup mewah dan ramai muridnya. Para murid berdatangan di berbagai suku di dunia, Asia, Eropa ataupun lainnya. Semua bisa masuk ke sekolah ini, dan syaratnya harus memiliki nilai di atas rata-rata namun tidak terlalu ke atas.

Disinilah Alice. Dia seperti memiliki kemauan atau pun niat untuk bersekolah.

"Lihat! Itu Alice-san!"

"Wah kau benar!"

"Cantik dan anggun seperti biasa."

Suara sorakan terdengar dari setiap sisinya, suara dan bisikan pujian tak hentinya di dengar oleh Alice. Dirinya memang salah satu murid terkenal di sekolah ini, di puji dan terus di puji, itulah yang di terima oleh Alice di sekolah ini, hingga dia merasa bosan.

Dan sekarang Alice tidak memperdulikan semua pujian itu, dia hanya mau langsung masuk ke kelasnya dan bisa duduk dengan santai.

Brak!

Seseorang menabrak Alice dari belakang, membuatnya terjatuh ke depan, dan terdengar juga orang yang menabraknya terjatuh.

Alice merasakan tubuhnya sakit sebab dorongan yang tiba-tiba itu, walaupun tidak terlalu kuat dan membuatnya terluka. Wanita eropa itu berbalik melihat siapa yang menabraknya, namun kali ini dengan wajah sedikit menunjukkan emosi marah, dan berniat ingin memarahi orang yang telah menabraknya.

Terlihat seorang gadis memegang kepalanya, dengan wajah merengek. Alice mengenal gadis ini, dia adalah Hey Young, gadis yang di kenal sebagai kutu buku imut di sekolah ini. Hampir semua orang mengenali nya walaupun dia hanya seorang kutu buku. Dari kalangan murid maupun guru, semua mengenali Hey Young, gadis yang manis, lembut dan murah senyum.

"Aduh... " gadis tampak lebih muda dari Alice itu mengeluh.

Young melihat orang yang dia tabrak.

"Oh maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Young meminta maaf dengan sopannya.

Bahkan membuat Alice menghilangkan rasa marahnya melihat ketulusan kutu buku itu. Alice merasakan sebuah perasaan lemah lembut dari gadis berkacamata di depannya, keterbalikan dari dirinya yang di kenal begitu dingin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Namamu Hey Young bukan?"

"Ya benar. Kamu Alice Amalia kan? Salam kenal."

Entah kenapa, tapi Alice merasakan rasa nyaman berbicara dengan gadis ini.

"Kalau begitu permisi Alice." Young melewati gadis eropa itu dengan begitu sopan.

Alice menatap belakang Young dengan perasaan penasaran, hingga beberapa saat dia tersenyum seperti menyadari sesuatu, "Begitu rupanya."

Alice melanjutkan jalannya untuk menuju ke kelas hingga tidak menyadari, ada seorang gadis menatapnya dari jauh. Seorang gadis yang memakai pita di rambutnya.

_-Ruang OSIS_

"Ini tehnya Syaipudin-san."

Irfan melihat teh di taruh di depannya. Yang memberinya teh ialah Momo dengan senyuman di bibirnya, dan itu sangatlah aneh untuk orang pendiam sepertinya.

"Terima kasih." Irfan meminum teh itu.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu menjadi anggota OSIS?" tanya Momo.

"Hmmm lumayan, aku bisa merasakan perbedaan jelas. Aku seperti menjadi orang penting secara mendadak berkat kedudukan ini, dan tidak ada yang bisa menggangguku lagi," jelas Irfan.

Momo hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan Irfan. Seolah-olah begitu mengerti sekali dengan perasaan Irfan.

"Menurutmu bagaimana dengan Sona kaicho?" tanya Momo tiba-tiba.

"Hmm? Maksudmu?" Irfan tampak bingung.

"Maksudku menurutmu dia orangnya bagaimana?"

"Oh itu. Dia orang baik, begitu tegas, disiplin dan rajin tentunya."

"Aku mengerti."

Dari tadi Momo terus mengangguk-ngangguk seperti mengerti sekali lagi.

"Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti maksud bos memasukkan aku menjadi anggota OSIS. Apakah dia mempunyai maksud yang sangat jelas?" tanya Irfan merasa penasaran.

Momo menatap kembali Irfan. Pria itu benar-benar tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi, membuat Momo tersenyum tertarik.

"Mungkin saja ada sesuatu darimu yang membuatnya tertarik."

"Apa? Sifat pesimisku?" wajah Irfan tampak terheran-heran.

"Mungkin saja." jawab simpel Momo sambil tersenyum lembut. Dia kembali ke tempatnya membiarkan Irfan melanjutkan minum tehnya.

Suasana menjadi sepi saat mereka melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, tidak ada salah satu dari mereka mulai berbicara. Irfan meminum teh dengan santai dan Momo sedang mengerjakan sesuatu seperti dokumen.

Hingga.

"Hey apakah pernah mendengar mitos tentang makhluk aneh berkeliaran di kota Kouh?" Irfan kali ini bertanya dengan pertanyaan aneh.

Momo menghentikan kegiatannya, dan melihat ke arah Irfan. Tampak jelas wajahnya dipenuhi dengan rasa keheranan namun semua tahu itu di buat-buat, bahkan Irfan sudah tahu.

"Hmmmm rumor itu? Ya, aku mendengarnya. Sebuah cerita suara dan makhluk aneh yang di dengar dan lihat para masyarakat itu," ucap Momo dengan nada percaya.

Irfan mengangguk-ngangguk entah kenapa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Momo.

"Aku cukup aneh melihat banyak sekali orang-orang percaya cerita itu. Menurutmu memang ada makhluk aneh dengan tubuh begitu menyeramkan?" Irfan bertanya kembali kepada Momo.

"Hmmm aku cukup percaya. Kisah mereka cukup nyata walaupun berlebihan. Bagaimana denganmu, Syaipudin-san?"

Irfan sekali lagi meneguk tehnya sebelum menjawab.

"Kalau aku cukup percaya juga," jawab Irfan.

Mereka terdiam sekali lagi namun dengan senyuman di bibir mereka masing-masing. Entah senyuman nyaman atau senyuman maksud lain, yang pasti sifat mereka berdua sulit untuk di baca. Terutama Irfan yang baru kali ini tidak bersifat ceroboh.

_"Apa ini? Dia mencoba mengetesku? Atau apa? Wanita ini sulit __di_ _baca__."_ batin Irfan dengan bola matanya melihat ke samping.

_"__Hmm_ _langsung_ _terjun_ _ke_ _topik_ _inti__. __Laki-laki_ _ini_ _cukup_ _hebat__,"_ batin Momo juga

Mereka berdiam diri tidak berbicara satu sama lain lagi. Hingga tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dari luar. Yang datang adalah Sona Sitri beserta peerage lainnya mengikuti dari belakang, dengan berbaris. Kelompok Sona memang kebanyakan wanita dari pada pria, yang pria di ruangan ini sekarang hanya Irfan dan Saji saja, tidak ada yang lain.

Suasana pun menjadi lebih ramai setelah kedatangan anggota lain. Sona langsung duduk di kursinya seperti biasa, dan para peeragenya mengambil tempak duduknya masing-masing. Irfan merasakan sedikit sempit karena ada Reya yang duduk di sebelahnya, dan jarak mereka begitu dekat karena ukuran sofa itu begitu kecil.

"Halo Syaipudin-kun," sapa Reya ke pria di sebelahnya.

Irfan tidak terlalu mengerti suffix di Jepang, tapi mereka sepertinya memiliki arti masing-masing. Dan dia terlihat begitu bingung melihat wanita ini tampak sudah akrab dengan dirinya.

"Yoo," sapa balik Irfan.

Reya tampak senang walau di sapa dengan simpel.

"Baiklah karena sudah semuanya di sini, mari kita dengarkan tentang anggota baru kita. Irfan Syaipudin." Sona berkata dan menatap ke arah Irfan.

Irfan sudah tahu pasti ada sesuatu kenapa seluruh orang di kumpulkan. "Hmm tentang diriku?"

"Ya, ceritakan tentang dirimu, seperti keluarga atau lainnya." Sona memegang pipi sebelah kanannya, mulai mendengarkan.

Seluruh peerage Sona juga tampak penasaran.

Irfan menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah. Aku terlahir dari keluarga biasa, berekonomi biasa, hidup seperti anak biasa dan keluargaku hanya keluarga biasa."

Semua orang sweatdrop mendengar cerita Irfan, seolah-olah dia memang anak manusia biasa walaupun Sona dan para peerage sudah tahu siapa dia.

"Aku memiliki ayah bersifat suka menonton bola di malam hari, ibuku seorang pembuat gorengan suka berdandan dan aku memiliki adik perempuan yang menyembalkan. Maksudku benar-benar menyebalkan, dia sering menggangguku yang bahkan kalian pasti merasa aneh mendengarnya."

Sekali lagi kelompok Sona sweatdrop mendengar ceritanya. Keluarga memang tampak seperti keluarga biasa dan sedikit aneh, bisa di lihat dari Irfan telah ceritakan.

Sona hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk dari tadi setelah mendengarkannya. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya namun pasti ada sebuah penilaian kepada Irfan.

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah berbagai cerita tentang keluargamu, Irfan Syaipudin," ucap Sona tersenyum lembut dan berwajah bijak.

Di sisi Irfan. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang di pikirkan oleh bos nya itu.

"Sepertinya kelas akan segera di mulai. Kalian kembalilah ke kelas masing-masing," perintah Sona.

"Ha'i!" semua orang berseru, mengejutkan Irfan.

Irfan yang sedang minum harus tumpah karena terkejut.

_-Sebuah kelas_

Alice menatap ke depan. Dia sedang menatap seorang gadis di di depannya, gadis yang begitu cantik. Gadis itu berambut hitam di ikat gaya ponytail dengan pita, dia memiliki mata berwarna ungu memberikan kesan unik dari dirinya. Gadis itu adalah Akeno Himejima.

"Lalu yang ini, bagaimana menjumlahkannya?"

Alice dari tadi mengajari gadis ini dalam menghitung, dan itu cukup aneh. Karena Alice tahu kalau Akeno adalah gadis yang terkenal di sekolah ini, dan di kenal cukup pintar. Jadi sangatlah aneh kalau dia datang kepada dirinya untuk belajar bersama, di tambah dia meminta dengan begitu manis.

"Hmmm Alice-san?"

Alice tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Oh, ya?"

"Apakah kau tahu cara menjumlahkan ini?"

"Oh ini, kau bisa dengan cara-"

Mereka pun belajar bersama dengan cukup lama. Akeno sering bertanya dan Alice menjawabnya dengan tepat, jika di lihat mereka sudah seperti kedua teman yang begitu akrab walaupun Alice masih memakai wajah datarnya, dia masih belum bisa tersenyum. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu, bahkan Akeno bisa menyadari itu.

"Jadi apakah itu sudah semuanya?" tanya Alice.

"Aku rasa itu sudah cukup. Terima kasih Alice-san." Akeno menunduk dengan begitu sopan, "Aku harap kita bisa belajar bersama lagi."

Alice mengangguk mengerti walaupun dia masih curiga dengan tujuan wanita ponytail ini.

"Saya permisi dulu, Alice-san."

Akeno pun pergi meninggalkan Alice di kelas sendirian. Di kelas Alice masih menatap Akeno dari jauh, sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Gadis dengan karisma tinggi, dan gadis erotis. Sungguh unik sekali sekolah ini." ucap Alice namun tampak tersenyum entah kenapa.

Dia kembali duduk di tempat duduknya, menunggu bel masuk kelas berbunyi.

Cklek!

Terdengar suara bunyi jendela terbuka. Alice menyadari jendela di samping kanannya terbuka dan dia melihatnya.

Cukup mengerikan melihat ada wanita sedang jongkok di jendela itu. Dia memiliki sayap kuning dan Alice kenal siapa gadis ini. Dia gadis sama yang telah datang ke apartemennya semalam, wanita yang penuh misteri namun begitu cantik, bahkan melebihi kata cantik. Dia adalah keindahan jika di lihat oleh para pria.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari, Bella Belerana?" tanya Alice menatap gadis itu.

"Hmm aku hanya ingin melihat kehidupan yang kau nikmati sekarang. Melihat seorang gadis yang membuang jabatan tingginya dan tinggal di dunia mortal," kata gadis bernama Bella itu.

Alice sedikit terganggu mendengar perkataan Bella.

"Diamlah. Aku hanya ingin tinggal di dunia ayahku, ingin merasakan kehidupan yang di rasakan manusia," jawab Alice menjawab dengan rasa kesal.

Bella terdiam sementara dan kemudian tersenyum entah kenapa. Seperti ada kata-kata dari Alice yang membuatnya sedikit ada rasa senang.

"Kita tidak jauh berbeda." katanya

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membuang jabatanmu juga? Kita memiliki kesamaan situasi," kata Alice kepada Bella.

"Aku memiliki maksud lain, menceritakan kepadamu akan begitu lama, dan mungkin kau ada rasa bangga," jawab Bella.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Ayolah, pasti kau akan mengerti."

Mereka berdua berbicara seolah-olah mereka seperti teman. Dari gaya bicara dan tingkah laku mereka dan itu memberikan kesan lain dari pertemuan aneh mereka tadi.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan misimu?" tanya Bella.

"Seperti yang kita duga. Kaum iblis benar-benar menjaga ketat wilayah mereka dan disini, di sekolah ini adalah pusatnya. Ada adik iblis bergelar Lucifer di tempat ini," jelas Alice.

"Bukankah itu bisa masalah. Iblis bergelar Lucifer bisa melawan bahkan mengalahkan seorang dewa, apakah itu si 'dia'?"

"Ya itu benar. Lucifer zaman sekarang."

Mereka terdiam sementara waktu saat berbicara tentang 'dia'. Entah siapa orang mereka sebutkan tapi sepertinya orang itu memiliki kekuatan yang begitu kuat, bahkan bisa mengalahkan seorang dewa. Dan bisa menjadi ancaman bagi misi Alice yang bahkan misinya masih belum di ketahui.

"Butuh bantuan mengenai masalah ini?" tanya Bella.

"Hingga sekarang aku masih bisa mengatasi situasi ini. Jadi itu masih belum perlu," jawab Alice.

"Baiklah."

Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi. Dan para murid akan segera masuk ke dalam kelas mereka masing-masing. Termasuk kelas Alice juga.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi. Dan juga ingat, jangan mencari masalah di tempat ini. Sedikit saja energimu di rasakan, maka makhluk lain bisa mengetahui dirimu hingga cukup jauh."

"Aku mengerti, jangan kau anggap aku bodoh."

Bella langsung menghilang dengan cepat. Tidak meninggalkan jejak pun di kelas sehingga tidak menunjukkan hal mencurigakan. Yang tinggal sekarang hanyalah Alice, sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

_-Ruang olahraga_

Beberapa murid gadis mendapatkan pelajaran olahraga. Jadi mereka langsung berkumpul di gedung olahraga di mana mereka akan di nilai, untuk nilai kesehatan mereka. Dan tentu saja mereka memakai pakaian ketat, atau di bilang cukup ketat hingga menunjukkan lekuk tubuh mereka tapi untung murid lelaki ada di tempat lain.

Salah satu murid gadis adalah Hey Young, seorang gadis kutu buku yang ternyata bisa berolahraga. Cukul mengejutkan diketahui kalau dia bisa berolahraga juga, walau senang membaca buku di perpustakaan.

"Baiklah, semuanya bersiap-siap."

Untungnya guru olahraga mereka juga seorang wanita. Itu memberikan rasa lega oleh para murid gadis.

"Baik bu!" semua murid berteriak termasuk Young juga.

Young dan para murid lainnya pun melakukan pemanasan, dan akan mulai bermain bola voli. Olahraga ini cukup digemari oleh para murid gadis, karena olahraga ini cukup memiliki aktivitas menyenangkan.

Young mendapatkan tim miliknya dan akan mulai bermain. Namun Young melihat siapa lawannya mulai tampak kaget, karena tampak para gadis junior bermain juga, termasuk Koneko Toujou juga. Young baru tahu jam pelajaran ini di lakukan dengan campuran kelas lain.

_"__Koneko_ _Toujou__. __Di_ _kenal_ _sebagai_ _gadis_ _junior_ _yang_ _begitu_ _terkenal__, __di_ _kenal_ _junior_ _paling_ _imut_ _tapi_ _mematikan__. __Entah_ _kenapa_ _belakangan_ _ini_ _dia_ _terus__ mengintaiku__, __bahkan_ _sampai_ _ke_ _perpustakasn__,"_ batin Young.

Young sudah tahu kalau Koneko belakangan ini seperti sedang menguntitnya, tidak tahu kenapa tapi itu membuat dirinya merasa ketakutan. Apakah karena dia sudah melakukan sesuatu sehingga membuat junior itu menguntit dirinya?

Permainan voli pun di mulai. Young berusaha bermain dengan baik sehingga teman satu tim nya tidak akan kecewa. Young memang gadis muda yang baik, walaupun tidak terlalu bisa berolahraga, tapi dia tetap berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar tim nya bisa menang. Tubuhnya harus merasakan terjatuh ataupun menabrak gadis satu timnya.

Akhirnya permainan pun di menangkan oleh tim Young, ternyata kerja kerasnya berhasil.

Young menuju ke kursi tempat untuk istirahat. Dia lalu mengambil dan meminum air mineral, ada rasa segar yang di rasakan olehnya setelah bermain bola voli tadi. Young melihat kalau, Koneko Toujou sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya, membuat Young merasakan hal aneh.

Koneko lalu duduk di sebelah Young, entah apa yang membuat Koneko mendekati Young.

"Apakah kau mau?" Young menawarkan botol mineral miliknya kepada Koneko.

Gadis kucing itu terdiam sementara, lalu menerima tawaran Young itu. Dia membuka tutup botol dan meminumnya. Koneko merasakan segar kembali setelah tubuhnya terisi oleh cairan.

"Sungguh menyenangkan bukan," kata Young.

Koneko masih terdiam dengan wajah datarnya, hingga dia pun berbicara, "Ya, aku akui permainan bola voli benar-benar menyenangkan. Tapi ini cukup menarik kalau kau ternyata bisa bermain juga, Young-senpai," ucap Koneko.

"Aku hanya berusaha bermain semaksimal mungkin. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu hebat berolahraga." Young tampak rendah diri.

"Tapi berkatmu, timmu bisa menang." Koneko mencoba trus memberikan pujian.

Young mulai malu, wajahnya menunjukkan rona merah. Ternyata gadis cantik ini pemalu, hingga orang lain bisa melihatnya sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong Young-senpai, apakah kau sudah bergabung ke sebuah club?" Koneko mengganti topik. Topik yang tampak sudah dia rencanakan.

"Club? Aku ingin masuk ke club membaca tapi mereka sudah mengatakan tidak ada ruang lagi untuk anggota baru. Jadi sekarang aku belum ikut ke club mana pun," jawab Young dengan tampak murung.

Koneko bisa merasakan kemurungan yang di keluarkan Young, dia tampak sedikit bersimpati kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu, apakah kau mau masuk ke clubku. Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib?" saran Koneko.

Young kaget mendengarkan Koneko menawarkan club kepadanya dirinya. Apalagi club yang di masuki oleh Koneko adalah club yang aneh, atau di bilang sangat aneh.

Club itu dikatakan melakukan penelitian tentang hal berbau gaib, entah apa yang membuat pemimpin club itu membuat club itu. Di tambah Young adalah gadis sedikit penakut akan hal menyeramkan. Bukankah itu begitu imut?

"Aku rasa aku tidak terlalu niat akan hal itu. Aku orangnya penakut namun juga tipe penasaran." Young gugup.

"Itu malah bagus. Di clubku ada buku misteri, mengenai beberapa hal misteri yang sepertinya bisa kau baca." Koneko tidak menyerah mengajak Young.

Young terdiam sementara. Namun dia merasakan rasa tertarik, dia sangat suka membaca dan mengenai hal yang membuatnya penasaran. Ada rasa takut tapi rasa takutnya kalah oleh rasa penasarannya, dia benar-benar merasa tertarik sekarang.

"Hmmm baiklah. Jika kalian tidak merasa terganggu olehku nanti." Young akhirnya setuju.

Koneko mulai tersenyum lembut, karena niatnya berhasil untuk mengajak Young ke club buchonya. Misi nya berjalan dengan sukses.

"Baiklah. Setelah ini kita akan kesana," ucap Koneko.

Young hanya mengangguk sambil gugup.

_-(beberapa saat)_

Young tambah gugup saat melihat bangunan besar di depannya. Bangunan itu bergaya ala eropa sehingga memberikan kesan misteri, membuat Young tambah ragu untuk bergabung ke club ini.

"Jadi ini bangunan club kalian?"

"Ya, ini memang terkesan berlebihan tapi ini tempat yang cocok untuk club kami." Koneko menjelaskan.

Young hanya bisa terdiam melihat ini.

"Kalau begitu mari kita masuk." Koneko mempersilahkan Young.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam bangunan. Young bisa melihat banyak sekali benda-benda yang terlihat mahal, dan memberikan kesan yang cocok untuk bangunan itu. Ada lilin gantung, jam dinding besar dan yang lainnya. Ini membuat Young merasakan tempat ini benar-benar cocok dengan nama club mereka.

Mereka pun sampai di tempat yang sepertinya ruang utama di bangunan ini. Koneko mengetuk tiga kali di pintu mencoba memanggil seseorang dari dalam.

Pintu pun terbuka dan yang membukannya adalah Akeno, yang sepertinya sudah selesai melakukan jam pelajarannya.

"Wah Koneko-chan sudah kembali. Hmmm kau membawa seseorang?" Akeno melihat siapa bersama. Tentu saja Akeno tahu siapa gadis yang bersama Koneko, "Oh Hey Young."

Young tambah gerogi melihat ada wanita cantik di depannya.

"Halo," sapa Young.

"Silahkan masuk."

Akeno pun mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk.

Young bisa melihat di dalam, tampak begitu gelap dan hanya disinari oleh cahaya lilin saja, memberikan kesan seram. Ada beberapa orang juga di dalam dan bisa di lihat dari gadis kutu buku ini, kalau orang di tengah adalah pemimpinnya, dan Young tahu siapa orang itu.

Dia adalah Rias Gremory. Wanita yang di kenal sebagai salah satu Great Onee-sama. Tentu saja Young mengenal dia.

"Hoo~ sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu." Rias menatap Young dengan tatapan sedikit tajam namun ada senyuman di bibirnya.

Koneko langsung duduk di sofanya, dan mulai memakan cemilannya sendiri.

"Jadi," Rias memegang dagunya, "apa yang bisa aku bantu, Hey Young?" tanya Rias dengan tatapan tertarik dan bibir yang terus tersenyum.

Young masih terdiam karena gugup. Dia bisa melihat banyak orang yang dia kenal disini. Pertama seseorang pria bernama Hyoudou Issei, seorang pria yang di kenal salah satu trio mesum. Akeno Himejima, salah satu Great Onee-sama. Asia Argento, gadis baru yang terkenal belakangan ini. Yuuto Kiba, pria tertampan di Kouh akademi. Mereka semua di kenal oleh Young dan sangat mengejutkan dia harus bertemu dengan mereka.

"Hmmm aku... ingin bergabung ke club ini. Apakah itu boleh? Aku dengar dari junior Koneko kalau club ini masih menerima anggota baru?" tanya Young dengan gugup.

Rias tersenyum dengan perkataan Young. Seperti dugaannya, Koneko berhasil memancing Young untuk masuk ke dalam club ini.

"Memang benar. Aku masih mencari anggota baru dan ternyata kau kebetulan ingin bergabung. Baiklah, aku menerimamu," ucap Rias, menerima Young dengan tangan terbuka.

Young merasakan terkejut dan cukup senang. Pada akhirnya dia pun memiliki teman-teman bersamanya, cukup lama Young sering sendirian membaca buku dari pertama masuk ke sekolah hingga sekarang.

Rias berdiri dari kursinya, "Selamat datang di club ORC, Hey Young." kata Rias mengucapkan selamat datang.

"Y-ya," jawab Yuung, gugup.

"Baiklah. Para anggota lain akan memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing." Rias melihat ke arah semua peeragenya.

"Namaku Akeno Himejima."

"Aku Yuuto Kiba."

"Asia Argento."

"Koneko Toujou."

"Dan aku Hyoudou Issei."

Rias masih berdiri dari kursinya lalu memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Rias Gremory. Ketua dari club ini," ucap Rias.

"N-namaku Hey Young, s-senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua," ucap gugup Young.

Mereka tersenyum satu persatu. Ada rasa bahagia menyelimuti hati Hey Young.

_-(dengan Irfan)_

"Dan sekali lagi aku harus mengantar dokumen ini ke club aneh itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, ini adalah tugasku."

Irfan tampak mengeluh sambil membawa banyak sekali dokumen. Cukup banyak hingga sedikit melewati kepalanya, membuat dirinya hampir tidak bisa melihat kedepan. Ini sudah tugasnya menjadi anggota OSIS yang terus di suruh-suruh, namun ini tidak terlalu buruk baginya.

"Hey lihat itu. Orang mesum baru yang jadi anggota OSIS. Sebenarnya apa yang di pikirkan oleh Sona Kaicho."

"Entahlah."

"Sial. Bisa-bisa dia menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk memeras kita."

"Kyaaaa, itu menjijikan. Bisa-bisa dia melakukan _itu_ kepada kita."

"Benar, itu bisa gawat."

Beberapa murid cewek bergosip di dekat Irfan, tidak sadar kalau Irfan bisa mendengar perkataan menyakitkan mereka.

_"__Justru_ _kalianlah_ _yang_ _berpikiran_ _mesum__!" _batin Irfan, menjerit kesal di hatinya.

Setelah melewati semua gosipan aneh itu, Irfan pun sampai di tempat tujuannya. Sebuah bangunan yang pernah dia singgah dan mendapatkan kejadian mengejutkan. Yup benar, bangunan club ORC.

Dia pun mengetuk pintu depan club. Namun setelah menunggu beberapa menit, tidak terdengar suara atau seseorang membuka pintu.

"Apakah clubnya sedang kosong lagi?"

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, Irfan memutuskan untul masuk. Pemuda ini hanya berharap kalau tidak ada lagi kejadian aneh seperti kemarin. Kejadian itu benar-benar membekas di kepalanya, _semua_ terekam jelas tidak ada ketinggalan.

Berjalan terus di dalam bangunan abad pertengahan ini. Masih ada rasa kagum di rasakan Irfan melihat gaya bangunan ini. Benar-benar berkelas.

Hingga akhirnya sampai di ruang utama.

"Halo, apakah ada seseorang di dalam?" Irfan mengetuk pintu tiga kali. Berharap ketukannya terjawab.

Beberapa saat pintu pun terbuka. Yang membuka adalah seorang wanita yang tentu saja adalah Akeno.

"Oh anggota OSIS baru rupanya. Ada perlu apa?" suara lembut terdengar jelas.

Wanita di depan Irfan memang memiliki pesona terlihat jelas.

"Aku hanya mengantar beberapa dokumen... maksudku banyak, kepada bos mu." Irfan berkata dengan nada berat. Semua dokumen itu mempengaruhi suara Irfan.

"Oh silahkan masuk."

Irfan di ijinkan masuk. Irfan melihat kali ini ruangan club ini dipenuhi orang-orang, dan mereka semua adalah orang terkenal.

"Oh Irfan Syaipudin. Apakah ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Rias, heran melihat laki-laki ini kembali ke ruangannya.

"Aku hanya mengantar beberapa dokumen dari bos Sona. Ini khusus untukmu, nona Gremory." Irfan berkata dengan sedikit sopan dan formal.

Irfan menaruh semua dokumen itu meja di depan Rias. Ada suara agak besar saat semua dokumen itu di taruh, menunjukkan kalau dokumen itu begitu berat. Sangat terkejut semua orang melihat orang sependek Irfan mengangkat semua dokumen itu. Dan orang yang mengangkat semua itu sedang meregangkan otot-ototnya, dan tak sengaja melihat salah satu orang disitu, seorang gadis kecil.

"Haaaa! Kau disini rupanya! Gadis kecil bar-bar yang menghajarku!" seru Irfan, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk gadis kecil itu, dengan kemarahan.

Gadis yang di tunjuk, yaitu Koneko. Langsung berubahlah wajah Koneko yang tadinya datar, sekarang tampak sinis melihat pria berkulit coklat di depannya. Dan dia juga berhenti memakan cemilannya.

"Oh kau rupanya. Kenapa kau tidak mati saja?"

"Kepalamu! Enak aja kau ngomong. Gara-gara kau aku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang!" seruan maki terus terlontar dari mulut Irfan, tidak memperdulikan orang di sekitarnya, yang melihat dirinya dan Koneko.

"Tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli sama sekali," jawab Koneko dingin.

Irfan menjadi geram, tangan sudah gatal untuk bergelut. Namun dia harus menahannya sebagai anggota OSIS. Lagian berkelahi tidak ada untungnya bagi Irfan.

"Terserah. Tapi yang pasti aku akan membalas perlakuanmu." Irfan menatap tajam Koneko, namun dihiraukan oleh gadis kecil itu. Sekali lagi Irfan harus menahan amarahnya.

Tetap aja gadis kecil itu tidak menghiraukan Irfan. Kemarahan pemuda itu sudah mendidih seperti lava.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan ini," ucap Rias memotong perkelahian mereka berdua.

"Oh oke. Ngomong-ngomong kali ini ramai sekali club mu."

"Itu karena kami barusan menerima anggota baru," jawab Rias.

"Anggota baru?"

"Ya, dia adalah Hey Young."

Rias menatap ke samping ke arah Yuung, di ikuti oleh Irfan. Pemuda introvert itu tampak kaget mengetahui gadis baru itu masuk ke club ini, club yang di anggap aneh bagi dirinya. Lagian tidak ada hal jelas kegunaan club ini, menurut Irfan.

"Ngomong-ngomong club ini buat apa?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Irfan.

Semua orang terdiam sementara setelah mendengarnya, dan suasana menjadi sunyi dan sedikit... tegang. Entah apa yang telah terjadi hingga bisa menjadi seperti itu.

Sebuah tatapan tajam muncul dari wanita berambut merah. Tatapan menusuk tajam ke arah Irfan, dan para peeragenya bisa merasakan tatapan ngeri itu. Mungkin siapa saja yang menatap mata Rias akan bergemetaran tubuhnya dan berkeringat deras. Tatapan itu begitu tajam hingga menusuk siapa saja.

"Apakah masih ada yang bisa aku bantu lagi, Irfan Syaipudin?" sebuah suara lembut dengan nada mengintimidasi keluar dari mulut Rias. Semua peerage Rias terdiam tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

Namun yang ditatap tampak santai. Irfan membalas tatapan Rias itu namun tidak memiliki rasa ingin membalas, dia hanya santai tidak terkena intimidasi wanita berambut merah.

''Oh maaf, kalau begitu aku permisi.''

Irfan memutuskan untuk pergi. Apakah karena tatapan Rias tadi atau karena memiliki keperluan lain?

Tidak ada yang tahu.

Rias masih memikirkan pria aneh itu. Ada perasaan aneh di hatinya saat melihat tatapan Irfan tadi, sebuah tatapan tanpa ada emosi ataupun niat apa pun, tatapan kosong tapi tidak lesu. Ini membuat Rias merasa tertarik.

"Tatapan bucho tadi sedikit mengerikan." Issei akhirnya berkomentar.

"Oh benarkah? Maaf jika memang seperti itu." Rias sekarang memakai wajah tersenyum lembut, kepada kesemua peeragenya.

"Oh benar! Besok kita akan libur, libur beberapa hari! Yes!" Issei tampak senang mendengarnya.

"Ara~ Issei-kun tampak senang sekali." Akeno tertawa kecil.

"Issei, dengan hari libur itulah kita melakukan _itu,_" ucap Rias.

"Oh benar, aku lupa!" syok Issei. Menggantikan wajah senangnya tadi.

"Hmm? Aku tidak tahu yang kalian bicarakan tapi aku merasa aneh. Cukup aneh saat aku masuk ke club ini besoknya libur." Young merasa lesu.

"Fufufu maaf Young-san." Akeno merasa kasihan kepadanya.

Suasana club ini kembali seperti semula, namun di tambah ada anggota baru masuk.

_-Bersama Rias dan lainnya di suatu tempat_

Sekarang kelompok ORC berada di tempat yang begitu luas, dan sepertinya mereka ada di dataran tinggi terlihat dari udara yang di rasakan mereka.

Mereka berkumpul dan di depan mereka ada Rias, seperti akan berpidato kepada mereka.

"Baiklah, di sinilah kita akan berlatih. Aku harap kalian bisa memperkuat kekuatan sihir kalian untuk di [Rating Game] nanti. Aku berharap kepada kalian semua." pidato Rias memberikan rasa semangat kepada para peeragenya, terutama Issei yang tampak lebih semangat dari yang lainnya.

"H'ai!"

"Sekarang latihannya di mulai!"

Latihan pun di mulai. Setiap peerage Rias berlatih dengan cara mereka sendiri, dan Rias memantau mereka dari jauh. Jika ada yang menanyakan hal tentang sihir maka dia dengan sepenuh hati menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Pengetahuannya tentang sihir begitu luas, karena sejak kecil dia bersekolah di sekolah kelas tinggi di Underworld.

Rias duduk di bawah pohon yang cukul besar. Di dalam hatinya dia masih merasa khawatir dengan [Rating Game] yang akan mereka hadapi, takut karena usahanya ini bisa menjadi sia-sia. Phenex bukanlah clan iblis biasa di Underworld berkat kekuatan regenerasi mereka, dan disebut-sebut abadi.

_"__Kemungkin_ _besar_ _cuma_ _aku_ _yang_ _bisa_ _melawan_ _Raiser_ _secara_ _satu_ _lawan_ _satu__. __Issei_ _juga_ _bisa_ _setelah_ _mengetahui_ _dia_ _memiliki_ _salah_ _satu__ [__Longinus__], __tapi_ _aku_ _masih_ _tidak_ _yakin_ _dia_ _bisa_ _menguasainya__. __Di_ _tambah_ _Raiser_ _memiliki_ _satu_ _set_ _lengkap__, __Ini_ _terlalu_ _sulit_ _dari_ _aku_ _bayangkan__."_ Rias berpikir keras, sangat berpikir keras hingga kepalanya kembali mulai pusing. Terlalu banyak masalah berdatangan.

Dia memutuskan mengganti topik dulu di pikirannya, mencoba rileks untuk sementara. Sekarang dia mencoba memikiran apa yang terjadi di sekolah.

_"__Aku_ _berhasil_ _membawa_ _Hey_ _Young_ _ke_ _clubku__, __yang_ _di_ _duga-duga_ _salah_ _satu_ _dari_ _pemburu_ _iblis_ _itu__. __Dan_ _lagi__, __Alice_ _Amelia_ _sudah_ _cukup_ _dekat_ _dengan_ _Akeno__. __Sekarang_ _tinggal_ _Ryan_ _Pratama_ _dan_ _Irfan_ _Syaipudin__,"_ dia berhenti berpikir sementara saat memikirkan Irfan, _"__Irfan_ _Syaipudin_ _tiba-tiba_ _menjadi_ _anggota_ _OSIS_ _membuatku_ _kaget__, __apa__ yang __di_ _rencanakan_ _oleh_ _Sona__? __Apa_ _yang_ _dia_ _pikirkan__? __Apakah_ _dia_ _juga_ _memburu_ _para_ _iblis_ _itu_ _juga__?" _Rias malah kembali stress sekarang.

Dia menarik nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya. Belakangan ini terlalu banyak berpikir hingga membuat mentalnya tertekan dari setiap sisi.

"Bucho, apakah kau tak apa-apa?"

Salah satu peerage Rias, yaitu Asia Argento memanggilnya. Peerage terbarunya yang memegang Sacred Gear [Twilight Healing]. Sebuah Sacred Gear penyembuhan tingkat tinggi, berbeda dengan sihir lainnya di dunia ini. Dia menatap Rias dengan wajah penasaran terlihat di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Rias mencoba tidak membuat peeragenya itu khawatir.

"Hmm tapi kau terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu," kata Asia masih curiga melihat buchonya.

"Aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kau kembali berlatih, kau tidak maukan jika Sacred Gear mu yang hebat itu menjadi tidak berguna bagi orang lain." Rias memancing Asia.

"T-tentu saja tidak! Aku mau Sacred Gear ku bisa berguna bagi irang lain. Aku akan berusaha dengan keras!" ucapan semangat muncul tiba-tiba dari mulut gadis itu.

Asia dengan cepat kembali ke tempat latihannya. Gadis itu benar-benar sangat mudah di goda hanya dengan perkataan itu. Sungguh gadis yang optimis dan Rias senang mendapatkan peerage seperti itu.

"Sepertinya itu memang benar. Aku terlalu banyak pikiran." Rias kembali memejamkan matanya, mencoba rileks lagi.

_-Kembali ke Kouh._

Kembali ke kota Kouh. Sekarang sudah malam di kota besar ini namun tetap saja ada beberapa orang yang masih beraktivitas saat ini. Mau yang terbuka ataupun diam-diam. Kota ini tidak akan mudah sunyi entah bagaimana pun caranya.

Ada sosok makhluk yang lewat dengan begitu cepatnya. Makhluk itu tidak seperti manusia dengan tubuhnya yang abstrak itu, dan tampak dia seperti lari dari sesuatu. Makhluk itu berlari dengan begitu takutnya hingga dia sampai di sebuah gudang, dia langsung masuk tanpa peduli apa yang ada di dalam.

"Sial! Manusia itu memiliki sesuatu yang tak terduga."

Makhluk itu tampak sedang mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi, dia sekarang benar-benar sangat ketakutan.

Hingga pintu gudang tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Muncul seseorang yang memakai pakaian serba tertutup namun dia memiliki jubah di belakangnya, dan ada pedang di tangan kirinya. Pedang putih yang begitu terang.

"Ada apa? Kau bilang kau ingin memakanku, tapi sekarang kau malah melarikan diri dengan begitu ketakutan." orang itu mengejek dengan begitu menghina. Orang itu adalah laki-laki dari suaranya.

"Sialan kau! Pedang milikmu itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Dan dari mana kau mendapatkan pedang seperti itu?!" seruan marah di lontarkan oleh makhluk yang di ejek.

Pria itu tidak menjawab. Dia perlahan menuju makhluk yang ketakutan itu, dengan pedang di tangan kanannya bersiap-siap di gunakan.

"Kau telah memakan sepuluh manusia. Empat orang dewasa, dua orang tua dan empat anak-anak. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu." pria itu terus mendekat secara perlahan.

Monster itu bertambah ketakutan melihatnya.

"Sialan kau!" dengan tiba-tiba monster itu menyerang dengan benda di tubuhnya. Bendah seperti pisau yang begitu tajam.

Pria asing itu menangkis serangan itu dan maju ke depan, bersiap-siap untuk membunuh makhluk itu. Dia menggunakan pedangnya untuk menangkis semua serangan yang di luncurkan kepadanya.

"Sangat lambat." pria itu menebas bagian kiri tubuh monster itu hingga membuatnya kesakitan.

"Sialan kau! Energi positif ini membuatku lemah."

Pria itu menatap monster itu, yang sedang kesakitan dan meronta-ronta di tanah. Monster itu mencoba bangun tapi tubuhnya menolak, tubuhnya sudah begitu lemah setelah di serang pedang itu.

Pria itu pun menghampiri monster itu hingga dia sampai di dekat kepalanya.

"Saatnya kau mati atas dosa-dosa yang telah kau lakukan."

"Manusia sialan!"

Jleb!

Tusukan tepat mengenai monster itu dan akhirnya mati. Beberapa detik kemudian mayat monster itu menghilang dengan perlahan, seperti terbakar oleh sesuatu.

"Fiuh akhirnya selesai juga. Melawannya tidak terlalu sulit tapi dia terlalu banyak kabur." ucap pria itu seperti lega setelah apa yang terjadi.

Pria itu berbalik dan menuju ke pintu keluar, untuk segera pergi dari gudang ini. Dia tidak peduli dengan mayat monster yang terbakar perlahan di belakangnya. Karena mayat monster itu akan segera menghilang.

Plok plok plok

Sebuah tepukan tangan terdengar dari dalam gudang. Membuat pria tadi terkaget.

"Wah wah itu tadi sangat hebat."

Pria asing itu melihat ke atas langit. Melihat ada seseorang sedang duduk di sebuah besi. Dia sangat terkejut karena ternyata ada seseorang dari tadi sedang mengintainya. Seseorang itu memakai pakaian tertutup sama dengan dirinya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku hanya pemburu iblis sama denganmmu," jawab orang itu.

Orang itu adalah Irfan.

_-Bersambung_

* * *

**Akhirnya selesai juga chap ini.**

**Di chapter ini kalian sudah bertemu dengan char baru. Dan sepertinya akan ada sesuatu dengan Irfan dengan pemburu iblis lain. Apakah itu?**

**Sampai jumpa di bab berikutnya.**

**Salam author.**


	7. Kekalahan Gremory

**Disclaimer**** : Ichiei ****Ishibumi****.**

**Warning: Typo, Non-Cannon, Bahasa rumit Dan ****lain-lain****.**

**Saya hanya memiliki karakter ****OC**.

* * *

Kekalahan.

Situasi di malam hari ini begitu ribut. Terdengar suara dentuman seperti dua pedang saling bentrok, berasal dari gudang yang kosong. Gudang itu dulunya ada sebuah pabrik kecil namun beberapa waktu harus berhenti karena ada masalah keuangan. Dan sekarang pabrik itu dihuni oleh makhluk yang sering memakan manusia, hingga dia harus mati di bunuh oleh seseorang yang di kenal _pemburu_ _iblis__. _Sekarang pemburu iblis itu sedang bertarung dengan orang yang memiliki tujuan yang sama dengannya.

Kedua pemburu iblis itu malah bertarung satu sama lain, tidak jelas apa penyebabnya. Mereka beradu senjata dengan tipe senjata dan kekuatan mereka sendiri. Yang satu memakai pedang yang tentu pedang sungguhan, dengan aura putih di sekitar pedangnya. Sedangkan yang satunya memakai dua pedang buatan yang terbuat dari sihir, oleh sarung tangannya.

"Oh kau lumayan juga. Aku akui itu," kata Irfan dengan terlihat senang.

"Begitu juga denganmu, baru pertama kali aku mengalami kesulitan melawan seseorang selain para iblis itu." pemburu iblis asing itu berkata santai, seperti mengakui kemampuan Irfan.

Pemburu iblis asing maju ke depan dan menggerakan pedangnya, gerakan serangan terlihat untuk menyerang Irfan dengan serius. Irfan menangkis tebasan pedang itu dengan kedua pedangnya, dan lalu mencoba menebas pemburu iblis itu dari bawah ke atas, mencoba mengenai wajahnya. Pemburu iblis itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menghindari tebasan itu, lalu mencoba menendang Irfan dan berhasil.

Irfan mundur ke belakang merasakan sedikit takut mengetahui kepalanya hampir tertebas jadi dua. Ada sedikit rasa senang karena haus pertarungan melihat orang di depannya, jantung nya berdetak kecil dan nalurinya semakin terasa di sekitar tubuh Irfan. Ini sudah menjadi situasi normal sebagai seorang manusia.

Pemburu iblis itu kembali menyerang Irfan dengan pedangnya. Dia mencoba menebas beberapa kali dengan sekuat tenaga, namun tenaganya tidak cukup untuk membuat senjata Irfan terlempar. Sarung tangan Irfan memberikan kekuatan genggam yang kuat hingga tebasan yang sekuat tenaga manusia tidak akan berpengaruh kepadanya. Hingga Irfan pun berhasil memojok pemburu iblis asing itu kalau soal kekuatan tebasan namun setiap kedua senjata mereka beradu, senjata milik Irfan seperti terkikis sedikit demi sedikit.

_"__Kalau_ _beradu_ _soal_ _kekuatan_ _tebasan__, __aku_ _pasti_ _menang_ _tapi_ _kalau_ _soal_ _ketahanan_ _senjata__, __jelas_ _aku_ _kalah__,"_ batin Irfan yang masih menahan serangan pemburu iblis itu.

Irfan mundur ke belakang, mencoba mencari ruang untuk bernafas. Dia melihat pedangnya yang sudah tumpul dan retak, itu wajar karena senjata Irfan hanyalah senjata buatan sihir yang di padatkan.

Irfan tampak kesal di balik penutup kepalanya, dia terlihat baru kali ini merasakan kesulitan melawan musuh bertipe humanoid, dia merasa orang di depannya ini memiliki skill di atas dirinya. Ada rasa kesal yang di terima Irfan saat merasakan hal itu.

Pemburu iblis asing itu kembali mulai menyerang Irfan. Dia mencoba menusuk Irfan dengan pedangnya namun langsung di tahan Irfan dengan pedang sihir buatannya. Irfan menggunakan pedangnya mencoba menebas kepala orang itu namun dia menghindar dan menendang sang anggota OSIS baru. Tetapi Irfan masih berhasil menangkis tendangan itu dengan kakinya. Mereka berdua mundur satu sama lain.

Mereka berdua menarik nafas secara bersamaan, setelah bertarung cukup lama. Setiap serangan mereka berusaha mengenai sang lawan namun ternyata skill bertarung mereka di atas rata-rata orang biasa. Ini semakin rumit mengetahui mereka tidak mengenal satu sama lain.

"Hey, kau terlihat kelelahan. Apakah kau sudah mencapai batasmu?" tanya Irfan dengan penasaran.

"Hmm kau juga terlihat sama," kata orang itu, menjawab pertanyaan lawannya.

Irfan terdiam mendengarkan perkataan itu. Mereka terdiam beberapa puluh detik, hingga Irfan kembali berkata.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyerangku?

Pemburu iblis asing itu sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Irfan. Dia terlihat kebingungan entah kenapa.

"Hah? Bukankah karena kau yang mau menyerangku?" tanya balik orang itu kepada Irfan.

"Mana ada! Kau yang tiba-tiba menyerangku!" Irfan yang tadinya serius malah marah-marah.

"Terus kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang dan mengejutkan diriku? Itu sama sekali tidak keren bung.. " pemburu iblis itu berkata santai sekarang.

Irfan terdiam setelah pertarungan sengit tadi, sekarang mereka malah berbicara satu sama lain dengan ramahnya. Ini tentu saja ada yang aneh dengan apa yang terjadi lalu dan sekarang.

Irfan menurunkan senjatanya berhenti dari mode bertarungnya. Ada rasa ingin tidak mau bertarung lagi yang di rasakan Irfan sekarang, yang dia hanya mau sepertinya hanya ingin berbicara dengan pemburu iblis asing di depannya. Dan sepertinya pemburu iblis asing di depannys juga menghentikan mode bertarungnya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita sudah salah paham," ucap pemburu asing itu.

"Begini. Aku sudah mendengar ada pemburu iblis sama sepertiku, jadi aku berpikir untuk membuat aliansi denganmu." Irfan serius dengan perkataannya.

Pemburu iblis asing itu terdiam sementara dan dia menjawab, "Baiklah, aku setuju dengan itu. Lagian kupikir tidak ada gunanya kita bermusuhan karena kita satu tujuan."

Irfan mengangguk setuju dengan penjelasan orang itu. Ternyata mereka memiliki pemikiran sama, pemikiran yang begitu logis.

"Baiklah, kita sudah membuat persetujuan." Irfan kembali melihat orang itu.

Pemburu iblis asing itu menyembunyikan pedangnya ke dalam jubahnya. Ini cukup menarik karena sekarang tidak terlihat kalau dia memiliki senjata, dan para iblis liar mungkin menganggap orang ini adalah korban yang empuk. Pemburu iblis asing itu berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi, sampai jumpa," kata orang itu. Dia keluar gudang tanpa mengatakan perkataan apa pun setelah kata tadi.

Irfan masih terdiam di dalam gudang. Dia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu di kepalanya.

"Itu cukup menarik. Well saatnya pulang dan tidur-ouch!" Irfan merasakan kakinya sakit. "Ah sial, kenapa sakitnya harus datang lagi," kata Irfan yang terlihat kesal.

Dia terlihat berjalan pincang sekarang, benar-benar terlihat kasihan dengan bocah itu.

_-skiptime._

Rating game.

Ini adalah saatnya Rating Game yang telah dijanjikan segera datang. Dua kelompok yang akan bertarung satu sama lain dengan kesepakatan sah dari dua belah pihak. Rias beserta peerage nya akan melawan Raiser Phenex beserta peerage nya juga. Rating Game ini akan nenentukan nasib Rias Gremory. Apakah dia akan menikah dengan Raiser Phenex? Atau tidak? Itu tergantung oleh kelompok Rias.

Kelompok Gremory ada di ruang club mereka, yaitu club ORC. Disinilah mereka akan memulai pertarungan mereka dengan kelompok Raiser Phenex. Rias tampak tersenyum percaya diri, tidak merasa gugup sama sekali, walaupun lawannya di kenal pernah menang Rating Game.

Para peeragenya juga terlihat percaya diri juga. Karisma tuan mereka membuat mereka bisa memiliki keberanian. Rias memang memiliki karisma yang tinggi, yang membuatnya tidak hanya cantik dan seksi. Sekarang tuan mereka sedang berbicara dengan kakak iparnya yaitu Grayfia.

"Jadi apakah kalian benar-benar sudah siap?" Grayfia bertanya sambil menatap mereka masing-masing.

"Tenang saja onee-sama. Kami sudah benar-benar siap untuk melakukan Rating game ini." Rias berkata dengan rasa percaya diri.

"Begitu ya, baguslah." Grayfia sedikit merasa lega.

"Hmmm ano dimana kami akan bertarung?" Issei langsung bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Kalian akan melawan Raiser-dono di sebuah dimensi yang aku buat di sekolah ini. Raiser-dono sudah menunggu kalian disana," jawab Grayfia.

Issei mengangguk mengerti. Ada rasa kagum dari dalam dirinya, mengetahui kalau kakak ipar buchonya memiliki kekuatan yang hebat, hingga bisa menciptakan dimensi buatan. Ini membuatnya tambah kagum dengan keluarga Rias.

Kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir di depan Rias dan para peeragenya. Itu adalah alat untuk masuk ke dimensi buatan milik Grayfia.

"Semoga kalian berhasil." Grayfia berharap kepada mereka.

Rias dan para peerage masuk ke dalam lingkaran sihir itu dan mereka pun di teleport.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka muncul di ruangan club ORC kembali. Namun situasi terlihat sangat berbeda, disini terdengar begitu sunyi, tidak ada suara serangga malam hingga terlihat begitu sepi. Disinilah mereka akan bertarung.

Rias duduk di tempat duduknya seperti biasa. Dia tersenyum seperti memiliki rencana untuk mengalahkan Raiser dan para peeragenya.

"Baiklah dengar, aku tentu saja sang [King] akan menunggu disini, itu juga sama dengan Raiser. Kami para [King] akan menyerang paling belakangan, dan kalian akan menyerang di garda terdepan. Dan ini adalah rencananya-"

Rias pun memberitahu rencananya.

_-Grayfia._

Kembali di dunia nyata. Grayfia sedang bersama Sona di ruangan OSIS di dunis nyata, mereka akan memantau pertarungan ini dengan layar seperti tv di depan mereka.

Grayfia duduk di sofa samping Sona. Merekalah yang akan menilai pertarungan ini, yang sebagai dua wanita yang memiliki kepintaran di atas rata-rata. Sona di kenal pintar, yup itu tentu saja di benarkan oleh orang tuanya sendiri. Grayfia di sisi lain juga memiliki kualitas pengetahuan yang luas, tidak kalah dari bangsa iblis kelas atas. Dan lagi dia harus menjaga martabat keluarga Gremory.

Ada rasa serius dari pemandangan Sona melihat ke layar tv. Otaknya seperti mendapatkan sesuatu.

"Hmm Sona-dono, aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Pewaris keluarga Sitri menatap ke samping, melihat dirinya di panggil oleh [Queen] terkuat di Underworld.

"Ya?"

"Aku mendengar ada berita tentang orang-orang di sebut sebagai pemburu iblis. Apakah itu benar?" Grayfia bertanya dengan rasa penasaran.

Cukup mengejutkan mengetahui kabar ini di dengar sampai ke telinga Grayfia Gremory. Sona mengagumi wanita dewasa di sampingnya ini.

"Ya itu benar. Mereka menamai diri mereka dengan itu, walau secara tidak langsung. Aku dan Rias sudah mencari jati diri mereka cukup lama namun hanya dapat satu pemburu iblis yang jati dirinya terungkap. Dia adalah Irfan Syaipudin, salah satu anak baru di sekolah." Sona menjelaskan cukup jelas.

"Irfan Syaipudin? Salah satu murid baru?" Grayfia cukup terkejut mengetahui hal ini.

"Ya benar. Sekolah mendapatkan empat anak baru. Alice Amalia, Ryan Pratama, Hey Young dan Irfan Syaipudin. Mereka memberikan kesan mencurigakan sejak masuk ke sekolah."

"Jadi begitu, dari nama mereka pasti mereka berasal dari negara yang berbeda." Grayfia terdiam sementara, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Pertandingannya segera di mulai," ucap Sona.

Mereka berdua kembali menatap ke layar di depan mereka. Melihat Rating Game Rias vs Raiser akhirnya di mulai. Siapakah yang akan menjadi pemenangnya?

_-__ruangan_ _lain_ _di_ _sekolah__._

Di ruangan lain ada dua orang wanita muda sedang duduk santai di sofa. Di depan mereka ada layar juga yang menunjukkan Rating Game antar Rias dan Raiser. Entah bagaimana caranya hingga mereka juga bisa menonton pertandingan ini.

Dua wanita itu terlihat begitu familiar.

"Hey Alice, bukankah kau bilang sendiri kita jangan sampai membuat masalah hingga ketahuan?"

"Tenang saja. Kita tidak akan ketahuan. Bukankah kau juga merasa penasaran dengan pertandingan yang di sebut Rating Game, Bella?"

Kedua wanita itu adalah Alice dan juga Bella. Mereka dengan santai duduk di sofa, dengan beberapa cemilan dan cangkir jus di meja di depan mereka. Menonton pertandingan ini seperti menonton bioskop, entah apa yang mereka berdua pikirkan.

Namun ada yang berbeda dengan Alice kali ini, dia terlihat tertarik dengan sesuatu seperti Rating Game ini, dia tersenyum merasa bergairah entah kenapa. Bahkan Bella yang di sampingnya bisa menyadari itu.

Pertandingan pun dimulai.

Kembali ke Rias beserta para peerage nya yang sudah bergerak maju ke depan.

Mereka masing-masing bertarung untuk raja mereka. Issei dan Koneko melawan para [Pion] dan [Bishop] Raiser, Kiba melawan [Knight] Raiser dan terakhir Akeno tentu melawan [Queen] milik Raiser. Dari sini sudah di lihat kalau Rias sedang merancanakan pertahanan dari pada menyerang, bisa di lihat kalau Issei dan Koneko sebagai penyerang, Kiba sebagai umpan dan Akeno sebagai umpan dan penahan. Rias dan Asia tentu di garda belakang untuk menjaga markas mereka.

Rias yang di markas tampak memerhatikan rencananya dengan serius. Dia tidak mau ada kecacatan sehingga membuat rencananya pun gagal.

"Aku berharap kepada kalian semua," guman Rias dengan rasa khawatir.

Issei dan Koneko berhasil mengalahkan beberapa peerage Raiser sehingga mereka pun berhasil menorobos pertahanan milik Raiser, yaitu di tempat ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Koneko-chan, syukurlah kita berhasil mengalahkan mereka." Issei berkata dengan lega.

Koneko tampak terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Issei tadi. Ada rasa aneh saat melawan dua gadis kecil dan wanita bersenjatakan tongkat milik peerage tadi. Issei mengalahkan mereka berdua dengan jurus yang memalukan serta menjijikan miliknya, yaitu menelanjangi mereka hingga membuat mereka merasakan malu yang tak tertahan. Jurus itulah yang membuat Koneko menjadi cemberut dengan Issei.

Mereka berdua sedang berlari menuju bangunan kepala sekolah, yang beberapa meter lagi mereka akan sampai. Namun saat beberapa meter lagi untuk masuk ke bangunan itu, tiba-tiba saja ada petir yang menghantam Koneko dan Issei, namun untungnya Issei bisa selamat karena Koneko mendorongnya cukup jauh.

Serangan petir itu begitu kuat hingga, menciptakan lubang yang besar di tanah dan di dalamnya ada Koneko yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Koneko-chan!" Issei berteriak sambil menghampirinya.

Issei memegang tubuh Koneko yang terluka dan pakaiannya yang sudah sobek-sobek. Ini membuat Issei begitu terpukul oleh serangan tiba-tiba ini.

"Hey bertahanlah!" seru Issei terlihat panik.

"A-aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan ini... aku serahkan sisanya kepadamu, Issei-senpai... " tubuh Koneko menjadi partikel putih dan menghilang secara perlahan.

Tubuh Koneko menghilang tanpa menyisahkan apa pun lagi. Issei tampak terlihat marah walaupun disini hanya dunia buatan dan sebenarnya Koneko tidak mati, tapi ada rasa kesal melihat Koneko babak belur seperti tadi.

Issei melihat siapa yang telah menyerang mereka. Terlihat [Queen] Raiser lah yang menyerang mereka. Yubelluna di kenal sebagai [Queen] yang menggunakan sihir ledakan, yang bisa menghancurkan area luas dalam sekejap. Dia mungkin seimbang dengan Akeno yang menggunakan sihir petirnya.

"Kau... " Issei terlihat geram.

"Fufufu sayangnya aku hanya mendapatkan satu~" tawa wanita itu dengan gembiranya.

Issei mengeluarkan gauntletnya, bersiap-siap untuk melawan Yubelluna. Namun dia tidak tahu apakah dia bisa menang atau tidak.

"Aku kali ini tidak berniat bertarung denganmu. Aku sudah mengalahkan [Queen] kalian, [Knight] mu juga sudah kalah walaupun berhasil mengalahkan anggota kami. Sekarang yang tinggal adalah kau, [Bishop] dan [King] kalian." Yubelluna berkata dengan nada sombong.

Issei melebarkan matanya. Ini ternyata tidak sejalan dengan rencana tuannya. Dia lalu melihat kalau Raiser sedang terbang menuju ke club mereka, dengan begitu cepat berkat sayap apinya.

Yubelluna terbang mengikuti Raiser dari belakang.

"Bucho!" Issei lalu dengan cepat berlari kembali ke markas mereka.

Ternyata yang di incar Raiser adalah Rias sendiri. Raiser mencoba menang dengan satu gerakan yang mengejutkan, dan ternyata rencananya cukup berhasil. Para peerage nya berhasil mengalahkan tiga peerage Rias yang cukup kuat, dan menyisahkan Issei[Pion], Asia[Bishop] dan Rias[King]. Ini semakin menunjukkan kemenangan Raiser.

Di balik layar. Sona menghela nafas melihat pertarungan ini, sudah mengetahui Rias pasti akan kalah. Ini masuk akal karena Rias tidak terlalu tahu dengan Rating Game, di tambah Peerage Rias yang lebih sedikit dari milik Raiser.

"Sudah kuduga akan terjadi seperti ini. Rias masih di bilang sebagai pemula untuk Rating Game." Sona mulai memberi pendapatnya.

"Anda benar Sona-dono. Aku akui Rias-sama masih memiliki kelemahan tidak dari pengalaman saja. Aku tahu pasti anda pasti tahu apa saja itu." Grayfia setuju dengan perkataan pewaris kedua keluarga Sitri.

Mereka berdua kembali melihat ke layar. Memantau kembali pertandingan Rating Game ini.

Mereka sekarang melihat Issei sedang berlari di koridor ruang clubnya, sedang mencoba untuk menuju ke atas tempat Rias dan Asia berada. Dia sudah mengetahui kalau Rias dan Raiser sedang bertarung di atas bangunan ini dan dia harus segera kesana yang tentu saja menolong tuannya.

Issei sampai di lantai paling atas dan membuka jendela di ruangan itu. Dia bisa melihat tuannya dan Asia sedang terpojok oleh Raier dan juga [Queen] miliknya. Dengan cepat Issei menuju ke arah mereka dan meluncurkan sebuah pukulan ke arah Raiser. Berharap pukulan itu bisa membuat iblis sombong itu terpental.

Sebuah pukulan mengenai pipi Raiser hingga dia harus mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Pukulan itu terlihat begitu kuat dan mungkin bisa menghancurkan tengkorak seseorang dengan sekali pukul saja. Tetapi Raiser terlihat tidak terkena luka apa pun bahkan goresan saja tidak ada di pipinya.

"Hmm? Ternyata kau sampai juga di sini." Raiser menatap Issei dengan tatapan sombong.

"Issei! Hati-hati! Kau tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkannya sekarang. Dia memiliki kekuatan penyembuhan yang cepat!" seru Rias memberitahu peerage kesayangannya.

Issei tampak tak peduli. Hatinya sudah benar-benar marah melihat sifat Raiser yang begitu licik. Pertandingan ini tidak adil sama sekali bagi Issei, namun secara alami ini adalah pertarungan strategi dan tidak ada yang bisa berkata 'curang' ke sesuatu pihak.

Raiser marah dan mengeluarkan sihir api yang begitu besar di tangan kanannya. Dengan cepat Raiser muncul di depan Issei membuat sang kaisar naga merah terkaget. Sebuah pukulan mendarat di perut Issei hingga membuat dirinya terpental ke belakang, dan memuntahkan darah cukup banyak dari mulutnya.

Issei mencoba berdiri dan ingin membalas Raiser. Namun Raiser yang malah terus memukul Issei dengan tanpa ampun, menghajar Issei tanpa ada rasa kasihan dengan wajahnya babak belur.

Rias tidak sanggup melihat ini. Hatinya tidak bisa melihat salah satu peeragenya di hajar dengan memalukan seperti Issei. Dia tahu Issei memiliki kekuatan salah satu [Longinus] tapi bukan berarti dia langsung menjadi kuat. Sekarang [Pion] nya tidak berdaya tergeletak di depannya, dia sudah benar-benar babak belur. Ini sudah keterlaluan sekali.

Si pria sombong dari keluarga Phenex mengangkat tangannya untuk menyerang Issei. Ada senyuman puas muncul di bibirnya dengan terlihat jelas, lega karena bisa mengalahkan Rias dan mempermalukan salah satu peerage nya. Sekarang dia tahu sudah menang tapi ada rasa kurang puas di hatinya, rasa yang ingin memberitahu Rias kalau dirinya yang pantas untuknya.

"Tidak!"

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menerjang Raiser sehingga dia tidak jadi menyerang Issei.

"Sudah cukup Raiser. Aku menyerah!" Rias berkata dengan nada menangis. Matanya mengeluarkan air mata yang begitu banyak, tak sanggup melihat peerage kesayangannya terus di hajar tanpa ampun.

Ini tentu saja membuat Raiser senang. Akhirnya dia bisa membuat Rias menerima perjodohan oleh orang tua mereka berdua. Dia sudah mendapat apa yang dia mau.

Rias melihat ke arah Issei dengan senyuman di bibirnya. "Kau tak perlu lagi berjuang keras, Issei... "

Perkataan itu entah kenapa membuat Issei meleleh dan masuk ke dalam kesedihan. Bucho nya terpaksa menerima kekalahan ini karena dirinya. Ini membuatnya mengeluarkan air mata dengan hanya melihat wajah sedih buchonya.

Sungguh ironis karena dia sebenarnya berniat untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini demi buchonya.

"Rias Gremory mengakui kekalahan. Raiser Phenex menjadi pemenangnya!"

Sebuah seruan kuat terdengar, memberitahu hasil dari pertandingan Rating Game ini.

Kembali ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Sona menghela nafasnya karena sudah menduga hal seperti ini. Dia tahu kalay Raiser bisa maju beberapa langkah ke depan saat bertanding dalam hal strategi, karena dia sendiri cukup handal dalam hal ini.

Sona melihat Grayfia yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri dari kursinya setelah mengumumkan hasil pertarungan Rating Game ini.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sona.

"Aku permisi sebentar." Grayfia hanya berkata seperti itu, membuat pewaris clan Sitri kebingungan.

Disisi lain, Alice dan Bella cukup terhibur dengan pertandingan ini. Mereka juga sudah tahu siapa yang akan menang namun ada rasa terhibur dengan pertandingan yang di buat oleh bangsa iblis ini. Ada juga adegan dramatis menghiasi pertandingan ini, memberikan kesan sesuatu kepada Alice dan juga Bella. Walaupun mereka terlihat seperti tidak peduli sama sekali.

Alice dan Bella berdiri dari sofa mereka.

"Sungguh hiburan unik."

"Ya kau benar. Saatnya kita pergi, jangan sampai salah satu dari mereka mengetahui kita."

Mereka berdua menciptakan lingkaran sihir teleport.

"Sudah mau pergi?"

Tubuh Alice dan Bella terbeku mendengar suara panggilan di belakang mereka. Mereka pun berbalik melihat siapa yang berbicara itu.

Ada seorang wanita dewasa membuka pintu dari luar. Wanita itu berambut silver dan berpakaian maid, dia yang tidak lain adalah Grayfia.

Ini kejadian yang membuat Alice dan Bella terdiam tertegun, mengetahui mereka tertangkap basah sebagai penonton gelap di pertandingan Rating Game ini. Mereka seharusnya bisa pergi dengan diam-diam namun ternyata mereka sudah di ketahui tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu kami disini?" Alice bertanya dengan rasa penasaran.

"Sejak kalian pertama datang kesini. Aku berpikir kalian mungkin orang yang ingin mengacaukan Rating Game ini namun ternyata aku salah. Jadi mau apa kalian disini?" Grayfia berbalik bertanya setelah menjawab pertanyaan gadis berambut emas.

"Kami tidak ingin berbuat masalah. Kami hanya menonton permainan kalian tadi, bisa di bilang melihat budaya dari bangsa lain." Alice menjawab sambil tersenyum. Tidak ada rasa takut sama sekali di wajahnya.

Disisi lain Bella hanya menyimak mereka berbicara satu sama lain. Dia wanita yang cukup pendiam.

Grayfia menatap Alice. Dia melihat tidak ada terlihat kebohongan dari perkataanya maupun sikap dari Alice. Sehingga [Queen] terkuat di Underworld ini merasa cukup lega.

"Jadi begitu. Aku mengerti." si rambut silver kembali menatap Alice dan Bella lagi dan berkata, "Aku berharap kalian tidak melakukan apa pun di wilayah keluarga Gremory. Itu bisa jadi masalah besar jika kalian tidak tahu." Grayfia seperti mengancam.

Alice tersenyum. "Tenanglah, kami tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk," jawab Alice.

Grayfia hanya terdiam dan mempercayai apa yang di katakan Alice tadi.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu." Alice kembali menciptakan lingkaran sihir teleport dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Bella mengikutinya dari belakang namun berhenti sebentar melihat Grayfia.

"Sampai jumpa nona maid yang manis." Bella langsung masuk ke lingkaran sihir dan lingkaran sihir itu pun tertutup.

Sekarang hanya tinggal Grayfia disitu, dengan wajah jengkelnya entah kenapa.

-_(__skip_ _time__)._

Ryan kebingungan. Dia sangat kebingungan.

"Hmmm aneh? Aku tidak melihat si mesum Issei itu hari ini. Apakah dia tidak sekolah? Bahkan kedua temannya tidak tahu ada di mana dia." Ryan berjalan sambil mengoceh dari tadi. Tidak memperdulikan orang-orang sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan jijik karena sebagai orang mesum akut.

Dia sudah berjalan dari tadi untuk mencari Issei akan tetapi ternyata dia tidak menemukan si salah satu trio mesum itu. Ryan berkemungkinan kalau Issei tidak bersekolah hari ini.

"Bahkan club yang dia ikuti tutup. Ini sangat aneh sekali... atau mungkin aku yang terlalu bodoh?" ocehan Ryan menjadi semakin aneh.

Bisa di lihat juga dia terlihat lelah. Matanya seperti kurang tidur dan dia juga tak tampak bersemangat hari ini.

Dia terus berjalan hingga melihat seseorang di depannya. Seorang gadis cantik memakai pita di rambutnya, yang tidak lain adalah Akeno. Sepertinya dia tidak tampak kelelahan setelah bertarung dengan [Queen] Raiser tadi malam, cukup mengagumkan dengan wanita dewasa ini.

Karena sudah mengetahui kalau Akeno adalah teman se-club Issei, Ryan langsung menuju ke arahnya berpikir bisa bertanya ada dimana Issei berada.

"Permisi." Ryan mencoba memanggil perhatian Akeno. "Kau bukankah teman sama club dengan Issei?" tanya si pria muda itu dengan sopan.

Akeno cukup kaget tiba-tiba ada seorang pria memanggilnya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sedang dia pikirkan sehingga dia kurang fokus di sekitarnya.

"Y-ya itu benar. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Akeno tampak gugup.

"Kau tahu dimana Issei? Dan kenapa club kalian tutup?" Ryan bertanya dua pertanyaan sekaligus.

Akeno menghela nafasnya.

"Issei tidak bersekolah hari ini karena dia sedang sakit, sedangkan club kami sedang ada masalah jadi kami harus tutup sementara." Akeno menjawab dan tentu saja itu kebohongan.

Tetapi kebohongan itu tampak berhasil dengan Ryan yang mengangguk mengerti. Akeno cukup lega melihat pria yang lebih muda darinya itu percaya dengan begitu saja.

"Begitu ya, sayang sekali. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Ryan permisi untuk pergi.

Akeno melihat Ryan pergi terlihat lega. Ryan juga dicurigai sebagai salah satu pemburu iblis yang di cari-cari, tetapi tampak Akeno tidak bisa memikirkan itu saat ini, sekarang [King]nya sedang mengalami masalah. Gadis cantik itu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Kembali dengan Ryan yang tampak berjalan sambil melihat keluar jendela. Ada yang sedang dia pikirkan setelah berbicara dengan Akeno tadi, dengan terlihat dia tersenyum entah kenapa. Kedua tangannya memangkul belakang kepalanya seperti sedang berjalan dengan santai.

"Sakit? Wah ini menarik. Sakit apa yang bisa diderita oleh iblis ya?" Ryan berkata dengan tawa kecil.

_-(__Sementara_ _itu__)._

"Aduh! Aduh! Aduh!"

Sebuah rintihan terdengar keras di sebuah apartemen, tepatnya di salah satu ruangan. Ada rintihan kesakitan yang begitu berisik sehingga membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya mungkin akan terganggu.

Rintihan itu berasal dari seorang pria pendek, yang tampak kakinya sedang di periksa oleh seorang wanita. Dia adalah Irfan yang sepertinya kembali memeriksa kakinya ke klinik kecil milik Himiko, setelah sebelumnya kakinya mulai kembali kesakitan lagi. Dan sekarang sepertinya yang terlihat, kakinya semakin parah tanpa diketahui.

"Sudah kuduga. Seharusnya kau tidak usah beraktifitas dulu, kakimu sepertinya semakin parah." Himiko melihat telapak kaki milik Irfan yang membengkak besar.

"Sial! Kupikir kakiku akan sembuh dengan cepat tapi ternyata malah semakin parah." Irfan mengeluh dengan kesal.

Himiko mengambil sesuatu di lemarinya. Dia mengeluarkan perban dan beberapa obat-obatan. Sebuah cairan di teteskan ke luka di kaki Irfan dan lalu di lilit menggunakan perban dengan rapi. Himiko berharap ini bisa menyembuhkan luka kaki si Vigilante.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau berharap saja luka nya cepat sembuh. Jika memang masih parah maka itu adalah kesalahanmu karena keras kepala ingin terus bergerak," kata Himiko dengan memberi ceramah sedikit.

Irfan hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti. Sepertinya kali ini dia tidak akan bisa beraktifitas menjadi Vigilante ataupun bersekolah di esok hari hingga ke depannya. Ini membuat perasaanya cukup senang, karena bisa memiliki alasan untuk tidak sekolah. Masalahnya adalah si ketua OSIS, dia sudah menjadi anggota ketua OSIS dan dia tidak tahu harus bilang apa kepada bos nya, yaitu Sona.

"Aku permisi dulu tante Himiko." Irfan permisi untuk segera menuju ruangannya.

"Ya, ingat kau tidak boleh menggunakan kakimu beberapa hari ke depan."

Irfan hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Pria remaja itu sampai di ruangannya dan lalu merobohkan tubuhnya di kasurnya. Bahkan berjalan sampai kesini sudah membuat dirinya kesulitan, apalagi jika berlari?

Irfan mengambil smartphone nya berniat untuk menghubungi Sona. Entah Sona akan percaya dengan perkataannya atau tidak, yang pasti dia harus memberitahu dia tidak bisa bersekolah besok. Irfan mulai mengetik beberapa angka hingga kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu... bukankah aku tidak tahu nomor kontaknya?" Irfan terbeku sementara waktu.

"Bodohnya aku... " Irfan memegang jidatnya.

Entah apa yang di pikirkan pemuda bodoh itu.

_-bersambung_

* * *

**Chapter kali ini adalah chapter pendek.**

**Seperti di Canon, Rias kalah dan akan segera menikah dengan Raiser. Apakah aku harus menuliskan pertarungan Issei vs Raiser? Atau melewatinya saja? Yup ini masih dalam pertimbangan.**

**Dan sepertinya Irfan sedikit mengalami pertarungan dengan pemburu iblis sama dengan dirinya. Dan ternyata mereka memutuskan untuk beraliansi karena memiliki satu tujuan yang sama. Bagaimana kelanjutannya?**

**Saatnya membalas Review.**

**Arya Kuncara Raj: hmmm tidak mengganggu secara langsung sih. Aku membuat Alice dan Bella menonton pertarungan Rating Game antar Rias dan Raiser, dan ternyata di ketahui oleh Grayfia tentunya. Well aku mencoba memberi Grayfia sedikit peran.**

**Akrom ajja: udah kok.**

**Terima kasih yang sudah Review dan sampai jumpa di bab berikutnya.**

**Salam Author.**


	8. Kekacuan pernikahan

**Disclaimer : Ichiei Ishibumi.**

**Warning: Typo, Non-Cannon, Bahasa rumit Dan lain-lain.**

**Saya hanya memiliki karakter OC**.

* * *

Kekacauan pernikahan dan kembali.

_-Underworld._

Keramaian terjadi di Underword.

Tentu saja akan ada keramaian dikarenakan ada pernikahan yang besar akan segera terjadi. Pernikahan antar dua iblis bangsawan yang tentu saja menciptakan kemeriahan begitu besar.

Tidak hanya dari kalangan bangsawan saja mendatangi pesta pernikahan ini, para iblis biasa juga berdatangan menghadiri pesta pernikahan ini. Sangat unik saat biasanya pernikahan iblis kelas atas, para iblis biasa tidak bisa mendatangi pernikahan itu, tetapi sepertinya pemilik pernikahan tidak membedakan lagi tingkatan sosial tapi lebih mementingkan kemeriahan.

Ini mungkin akan menjadi pesta pernikahan terbesar.

Pernikahan ini antara clan Phenex dan juga Gremory. Yup, kedua clan dari tiga puluh enam pillar iblis bergaris murni. Pernikahan ini juga untuk meningkatkan keturunan garis murni iblis kelas atas yang terus saja berkurang hingga sekarang, sehingga para iblis darah murni harus menciptakan keturunan baru. Saat ini adalah salah satunya.

Rias terduduk di kursi menghadap ke cermin. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan senang, tapi rasa sedih terlihat jelas. Dia begitu cantik dengan gaun berwarna putih bahkan siapa saja yang melihatnya, pasti mereka melihat wanita paling cantik dengan rambut crimson miliknya. Rias mungkin bahagia kalau yang dia menikahi pria yang dia cintai, hanya itu yang dia harapkan saat ini.

Pintu terbuka dari luar. Seorang maid masuk dan menunduk hormat kepada Rias.

"Nona Rias, ini sudah saatnya." maid itu berkata dengan begitu formal.

Rias menghela nafasnya, dia berdiri dari kursinya untuk segera berangkat walaupun harus berat hati. Ini juga kebaikan untuk bangsa dan keluarga nya namun tetap saja dia tidak bisa menerima dengan ikhlas. Tetapi Rias adalah wanita kuat yang bisa melewati hal berat ini, dia tidak menangis yang sudah membuktikan dia wanita hebat.

Wanita berambut crimson itu berjalan di lorong dengan jantung berdetak kencang. Rias penasaran seberapa banyak tamu yang datang di pernikahan ini, bahkan hingga ketempat Rias sampai terdengar seruan para tamu yang membuat Rias semakin gugup.

Pintu keluar sudah di depan mata, dimana keluarganya, Raiser dan para tamu sudah menunggu kedatangannya.

Pintu terbuka dan menunjukkan banyak sekali orang-orang. Mata Rias bisa melihat mereka semua karena dia berada di tempat lebih tinggi. Mereka semua memakai pakaian berkelas, memiliki aksesoris mewah dan banyak hal mewah lainnya yang mereka pakai. Itu tidak heran karena yang kebanyakan adalah iblis kelas atas dan juga bangsawan.

Raiser ada di depannya. Pria itu memakai pakaian yang tentu mewah dan rapi karena dia adalah mempelai lelakinya. Senyuman di bibirnya tidak berhenti terbentuk saat melihat kerumunan orang-orang di depannya, pasti hatinya begitu senang sekali merasakan kejadian saat ini. Dia memakai setelan jas lengan panjang dengan dada terbuka, celana jeans panjang dan sepatu yang terbuat dari kulit hewan. Dia lalu memberi salam kepada para tamu.

"Halo para tamu terhormat! Akhirnya pernikahan ini akan segera di mulai! Pernikahan antara kedua iblis kelas atas yang akan diselenggarakan dengan begitu meriah! Apakah kalian menyukainya?" Raiser berseru dengan lantang karena terlalu bersemangat, para tamu membalasnya dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah.

Ini adalah kejadian yang baik... namun tidak untuk si mempelai wanita. Rias hanya bisa terdiam saat di tatap oleh para tamu yang datang. Tentu mereka akan memuji kecantikan yang dimiliki Rias, bahkan kaum wanita juga harus mengakui kecantikan gadis berambut crimson itu.

Pesta akan di mulai dan semua orang akan bersenang-senang.

BAM!

Tiba-tiba suara keras terdengar hingga membuat semua iblis kaget.

Suara itu diciptakan oleh pintu yang di dobrak dari luar, di dobrak oleh seorang pria muda. Pria muda itu tentu saja adalah Issei, yang tampak marah sekali. Tentu saja dia tidak terima dengan pertarungan di Rating Game yang hasilnya mereka kalah, dia juga tentu tidak rela melihat buchonya menikah dengan si brengsek Raiser.

Kejutan ini tentu membuat peerage Rias kaget, bahkan yang paling kaget adalah Rias sendiri, tidak menyangka [Pion] kesayangannya datang dan membuat keributan di pesta pernikahannya.

"Cih dia lagi. Penjaga! Tangkap dia!" Raiser memerintahkan para penjaga.

Para penjaga langsung mencoba menangkap Issei akan tetapi si kaisar naga merah tidak tinggal diam. Issei menghindari mereka semua dan terkadang memukul salah satu dari mereka. Lebih mengagetkan lagi kalau peerage Rias ikut serta membantu Issei.

"Ayo Issei-kun!"

"Kau adalah harapan terakhir!"

Issei tersenyum mendengar kata penyemangat dari Kiba dan juga Koneko. Dengan semangat dia berlari menuju ke arah Raiser untuk mengatakan sesuatu, dan berharap kalau perkataannya berhasil. Dia sudah sampai di depan Raiser dan langsung berkata...

"Raiser! Aku menantangmu untuk bertanding satu lawan satu denganku!" seru Issei dengan lantang.

Raiser tambah kesal dengan perkataan Issei tadi.

"Apa maksudmu hah? Kau sudah kalah jadi kau tidak pantas menantangku! Apakah kau tidak punya malu?!" Raiser berteriak marah dengan perkataan omong kosong Issei tadi.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan bucho menikah dengan orang sepertimu!"

"Hah! Kau ini memang iblis rendahan tidak sadar diri!"

Mereka berdua beradu kata satu sama lain.

Sirzech yang melihat ini lalu mencoba menenangkan kedua orang ini, dan memberikan penjelasan. Dia cukup senang melihat Issei benar-benar datang untuk menghancurkan pernikahan ini. Sudah dia duga kalau Issei memang memiliki sifat kepedulian yang tinggi.

"Tenanglah kalian berdua." Sirzech mulai menenangkan situasi.

Sirzech menatap Raiser yang masih marah setelah pesta pernikahannya di hancurkan oleh pria dari peerage Rias sendiri.

"Akulah yang menyuruh Issei-kun untuk kesini," jawab Sirzech mencoba untuk menjelaskan secara langsung.

"Apa?! Kenapa Lucifer-sama?" tanya Raiser dengan tidak percaya.

Bahkan Rias juga tidak percaya dengan perkataan kakak laki-lakinya.

"Simpel, tentu untuk tanding ulang. Aku melihat pertandingan Rating Game kalian tidak terlalu adil dikarenakan adikku yang manis kurang memiliki pengalaman. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tanding ulang antara [Pion] miliknya dan dengan dirimu, Raiser-kun." Sirzech menjelaskan dengan lengkap.

Raiser tentu tidak terima dengan semua ini. Sekarang dia malah harus bertarung lagi dengan [Pion] milik Rias, walaupun dia berpikir dia pasti akan menang.

"Jadi bagaimana Raiser-kun? Kau menerimanya?" Sirzech

Raiser tampak geram merasa kesal dengan perjanjian ini, namun dia merasa percaya diri kalau dia akan menang tidak peduli apa yang terjadi.

"Baiklah aku terima," kata Raiser.

Sirzech tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita akan segera mulai pertarungannya. Para tamu akan merasa terhibur melihat kalian bertarung." Sirzech tampak tidak merasa takut kalau Issei mungkin kalah.

Para tamu tampak kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi, dan merasa penasaran juga tentunya.

_-(beberapa menit pertarungan berlalu) tempat_ _dekat_ _arena_ _pertarungan._

Salah satu seorang Maou sedang menonton pertandingan antar iblis reinkernasi melawan iblis berdarah murni. Dia adalah seorang wanita, memiliki rambut hitam twintall, warna pupil matanya ungu dan dia memakai pakaian kostum cosplay penyihir. Dia adalah Serafall Sitri atau di kenal sebagai Leviathan, kakak perempuan Sona.

Tentu dia sangat kuat seperti gelar yang dia dapatkan sebagai salah satu Maou. Serafall adalah gadis periang yang mirip dengan anak-anak tapi dia juga memiliki sifat dewasa yang muncul di saat-saat tertentu, begitu berbeda dengan sifat adik perempuannya. Walaupun begitu para golongan iblis memberikan hormat kepadanya sebagai seorang Maou.

"Sungguh aneh mengetahui kau membawa iblis itu ke sini, Sir-tan." Serafall berkata dengan suffix -_Tan_ di belakang nama orang dia panggil.

Sirzech duduk di sebelah Serafall. Dia tampak begitu menikmati pertarungan ini, dimana [Pion] dari adik perempuannya dengan gagah berani melawan Raiser. Pertarungan itu berhasil membuat dirinya dan orang-orang yang menonton terkagum.

"Ya, aku bisa melihat potensi dari Issei-kun yang ingin membebaskan Rias dari belenggu perjodohan ini. Rasa percaya dirinya yang bisa membuatku percaya kalau dialah yang bisa menghentikan pernikahan ini, bukan hanya Sacred Gear nya saja." Sirzech menjelaskan begitu bijak.

"Hmm kau benar. Aku bisa melihat dari pertarungan ini. Pria sombong dari Phenex itu mengalami masalah sekarang, dia juga bisa membuatnya terpojok." Serafall ikutan berkomentar.

Sang Lucifer hanya mengangguk setuju.

Pertarungan ini sudah berlalu lebih dari sepuluh menit dan sepertinya Issei terlihat akan berhasil setelah dia mengaktifkan armor naganya dan berhasil memojok Raiser. Sangat kaget mengetahui salah satu [Longinus] berada di pria seperti Issei yang di kenal mesum, namun itu juga tidak bisa di salahkan karena Sacred Gear terpilih dengan acak di kalangan manusia tidak peduli dia baik atau jahat.

Sang istri Sirzech yaitu Grayfia berdiri di samping suaminya. Wanita cantik itu juga memerhatikan pertarungan ini dan memberikan kesan kagum melihat sifat Issei yang pantang menyerah. Mungkin itu salah satu kenapa Rias mengatakan Issei adalah pria yang baik dan hebat.

"Oh benar. Grayfia, apakah kau mendapatkan berita terbaru di dunia manusia?" Sirzech bertanya sambil melihat istrinya.

Grayfia menatap suaminya. "Ya, aku mendengar dari Sona-dono kalau ada kelompok bernama _pemburu_ _iblis_ yang menyerang iblis-iblis liar di dunia manusia. Tidak tahu apakah mereka bekerja sama atau bergerak secara individ. Sona-dono juga berhasil mengetahui salah satu dari mereka." Grayfia menjelaskan dengan lengkap.

"Pemburu iblis kah? Menarik. Apakah mereka dari kalangan manusia, malaikat jatuh atau malaikat surga?" Sirzech bertanya lagi.

"Tidak terlalu pasti. Sona-dono mengetahui salah satu dari mereka adalah manusia murni dan dia juga memiliki Sacred Gear,'' jawab Grayfia.

"Oh begitu." Sirzech merasa tertarik dengan berita ini.

"Hoho~ adik perempuanku memang hebat, dia memang bisa di handalkan." Serafall malah memuji adik perempuannya.

"Cukup terkejut banyak kejadian unik berdatangan beberapa dekade belakangan ini. Aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Sirzech berbicara dengan tangan memegang dagunya.

"Berbicara tentang kejadian aneh. Apakah _orang_ yang membuat keributan itu sudah di tangkap oleh mereka? Atau dia membuat keributan lagi?" Serafall tiba-tiba bertanya pertanyaan aneh.

"Oh _dia_ ya? Setelah beberapa dekade dia menghancurkan tempat bangsa utara dan selatan. Dia orang yang pembuat masalah juga bagi tiga fraksi. Sekarang tiba-tiba dia menghilang." Sirzech kali ini berkata dengan serius.

"Yang aku hanya dapatkan, dia adalah orang yang memiliki sihir api tapi sihirnya sangat aneh. Tujuannya juga tidak jelas dan para dewa-dewi dan tiga fraksi hanya menyimpulkan itu hanya tindakan anarkisnya," kata Grayfia yang ikut pembicaraan ini juga.

"Hanya tindakan arnakis? Bukankah itu terlalu simpel, maksudku dia sudah menantang para kaum deity, dan itu adalah tindakan berani dan juga bodoh. Apa yang sebenarnya _dia_ pikirkan?" Serafall kali ini berkomentar.

Mereka bertiga tiba-tiba terdiam sementara, seperti serius dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang mereka bicarakan yang di katakan menantang kaum atas dan menghancurkan tempat-tempat mereka. Siapakah orang yang berani ini?

Yang pasti dia adalah orang yang begitu berani karena melawan para dewa-dewi, bahkan para maou sampai membicarakannya hingga mereka bertiga lupa kalau pertarungan Issei dan Raiser sudah sampai di tahap menegangkan. Mereka melihat kalau ternyata Issei membawa air suci sebagai alat untuk melemahkan regenerasi Raiser, mereka tahu itu tindakan curang membawa sesuatu alat di pertarungan ini tapi mereka membiarkannya karena pertarungan semakin sengit.

Pertarungan hampir selesai saat Issei akan memukul Raiser dengan pukulan terakhinya namun adik Raiser tiba-tiba saja menghadangnya.

"Kumohon jangan sakiti lagi dia, onii-sama sudah kalah jadi tolong hentikan." Gadis kecil tampak sangat memohon, bahkan rela menahan serangan untuk melindungi kakaknya.

Issei mengangkat satu tangannya ke depan.

"Dengar, bucho adalah orang yang baik jadi siapa saja yang menyakitinya maka aku akan menghajarnya!" Issei berkata keras dengan bernada serius.

Ravel hanya terdiam membisu mendengar perkataan Issei tadi.

"Aku menyerah... " Raiser berkata dengan cukup keras.

Grayfia tentu bisa mendengarnya. Dia lalu mengumumkan siapa pemenangnya.

"Raiser Phenex telah mengakui kekalahan, jadi pemenangnya adalah Hyoudou Issei!"

Lantai tiba-tiba saja bergetar kuat. Issei tentunya panik melihat kejadian ini dan secara mendadak lantai menghilang hingga membuat si mesum itu terjatuh. Dia mencoba mengeluarkan sayap iblisnya namun dia masih belum menguasai sayapnya plus tubuhnya sudah kelalahan.

Tiba-tiba Issei merasakan tubuhnya di pegang dari belakang.

"Fufufu kerja bagus Issei-kun."

Issei berbalik melihat Akeno lah yang menggendongnya.

"Akeno-san!"

"Jujur aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa menang, senpai...,"

Issei melihat ke sampingnya. "Koneko-chan?!"

Issei tidak tahu harus berkata apa tapi dia merasa senang bertarung demi bucho nya yang dia sayangi.

"Sekarang kau harus menemui orang yang telah kau selamatkan."

Akeno terbang menuju arah Rias yang sedang menunggu mereka.

"Dapatkan hadiahmu, Issei-kun." Akeno melempar Issei ke arah Rias.

Si mesum itu tentu merasa ketakutan tapi dia kaget melihat buchonya membuka tangannnya lebar-lebar, seperti akan memeluk dirinya. Dan ternyata dugaannya benar, buchonya langsung memeluknya setelah berhasil menangkapnya.

"Oh Issei...," guman Rias dengan pelan.

Issei bisa merasakan buchonya itu menangis namun kali ini dengan tangisan bahagia. Baru kali ini dia melihat buchonya terlihat senang sekali hingga dia menangis, di tambah dia juga merasakan kehangatan pelukan wanita yang cantik itu. Kali ini entah kenapa sifat mesum tidak muncul saat ini, padahal dia bisa merasakan payudara buchonya menghempit wajahnya.

Sirzech menatap mereka dari tempatnya, walaupun jauh dia bisa melihat adik perempuannya itu menangis dengan bahagia. Kali ini entah kenapa dia merasa senang sekali hanya melihat adiknya mengeluarkan setetes air mata bersyukur seperti itu.

"Aku permisi. Aku ingin memberi selamat kepada pihak yang menang." Sirzech berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke pintu keluar. Grayfia tentu mengikutinya dari belakang.

Serafall sekarang yang tinggal sendirian disitu. Dia merasa masih memikirkan sesuatu di kepalanya.

"Hmmm ngomong-ngomong siapa ya nama salah satu pemburu iblis yang di ketahui Sona-tan? Kenapa aku merasa penasaran ya?"

Serafall tampak malah kebingungan sendiri.

Sirzech mendekati dua pasangan bahagia itu.

"Selamat Hyoudou Issei, kau berhasil menghentikan pernikahan adik perempuanku," katanya dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

Rias melepas Issei untuk membiarkan dia berbicara dengan kakak lelakinya. Issei tampak gugup berbicara dengan Sirzech saat ini, namun dia berterima kasih karena sudah mengijinkan dirinya menghentikan pernikahan ini.

"T-terima kasih Lucifer-sama, ini juga berkat dirimu." Issei tampak gugup.

"Jangan begitu. Semua ini adalah usahamu sendiri."

Perkataan itu berhasil membuat Issei malu-malu di puji oleh iblis Underword yang di hormati.

"Dan lagi tunggangan ini sepertinya masih bisa di gunakan." Sirzech menunjuk ke makhluk mistik, yaitu makhluk berbadan singa dan berwajah elang, Gryffin.

Tunggangan itu sebenarnya di gunakan untuk mengantar Raiser dan Rias tetapi sekarang Issei lah yang mengganti Raiser.

Rias memegang tangan Issei dan menarik pria itu. Wanita rambut merah itu tersenyum tulus melihat Issei membuat pria mesum malu-malu menatap buchonya itu. Jantung Issei berdetak dengan cepat yang bisa saja membuatnya terkena serangan jantung.

Mereka berdua duduk di punggung makhluk itu dan beberapa menit kemudian makhluk itu pun terbang. Sirzech tersenyum melihat mereka berdua terbang menjauh.

"Menurutmu mereka cocok?"

Grayfia tiba-tiba bertanya di belakangnya.

"Ya, jika aku bisa mengatakan itu," jawab Sirzech sambil bercanda sedikit.

Sepasang suami istri itu bisa melihat kedua orang itu bercium dengan mesranya dari jauh.

* * *

_-skiptime beberapa_ _hari._

Sona sedang mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen di atas mejanya. Dokumen itu begitu banyak sehingga menumpuk satu meter ke atas, tentu orang-orang akan menelan ludah dan ragu untuk mengerjakan semua dokumen itu tapi tidak bagi Sona, dia begitu tekun menyelesaikan satu persatu dokumen itu.

Walaupun begitu dia tentu merasa lelah dan bosan mengerjakan semua kertas itu, dia masih memerlukan istirahat untuk menenangkan pikirannnya. Tapi sepertinya sifat tanggung jawabnya sebagai pemimpin lebih kuat dari sifat malasnya.

"Fiuh tinggal beberapa dokumen lagi. Aku merasa bertanya-tanya apakah Syaipudin-san sudah baikan dan bersekolah? Sekarang ini aku perlu dia untuk mengangkat dokumen-dokumen ini," kata Sona yang akhirnya mengeluh.

Sona tidak tahu harus berapa lama berpura-pura tidak tahu siapa Irfan sebenarnya tapi dia harus segera memberitahunya.

Lokasi berganti namun tetap di sekolah.

Saat Sona sedang membicarakan Irfan itu. Orang yang di bicarakan sudah melewati gerbang sekolah yang menyatakan kalau dia memang benar bersekolah hari ini, seperti dugaan dari Sona.

"Acho! Apa ini?! Kenapa belakangan ini aku sering bersin? Apakah aku sudah mau sakit?" Irfan mengoceh sambil menggaruk hidungnya setelah bersin.

Entah kenapa belakangan ini dia sering bersin namun tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, dia berpikir kalau dia akan flu tapi dia tidak merasakan ingus di hidungnya, jadi itu bukanlah flu. Sekarang dia akhirnya bersekolah setelah kakinya yang mengalami pembengkakan sembuh selama beberapa hari, dan akhirnya dia bisa melakukan aktivitasnya sebagai Vigilante.

Irfan berjalan menuju ke kelasnya dengan santai seperti biasa. Tidak ada hal yang spesial di hari pertama dia kembali bersekolah tapi dia bisa menyadari ada sesuatu yang membuat hari ini begitu berbeda. Yaitu saat melihat wanita bernama Rias Gremory yang tiba-tiba saja lewat du depannya, dengan wajah tampak bahagia entah kenapa. Bahkan orang-orang selain Irfan juga bisa melihatnya tanpa di lihat dengan teliti.

Pria muda itu terbengong melihat kejadian yang sangat langka tadi. Bagaimana tidak langka? Rias adalah wanita yang pendiam, jarang bersosialisasi dan di hormati. Tapi sekarang dia tampak menciptakan suasana positif yaitu terlihat senang entah kenapa, itu membuat Irfan terbengong selama satu menit.

"Apa-apaan tadi itu? Aku seperti melihat sesuatu yang tak normal." Irfan masih terbengong beberapa detik hingga memutuskan untuk lanjut menuju kelasnya.

Pria pendek itu sampai ke kelasnya dan langsung duduk dengan santai. Dia melihat keluar jendela membuat matanya bisa melihat para kaum wanita sedang berolahraga. Irfan masihlah lelaki jadi dia masih merasa senang melihat payudara para wanita berolahraga itu bergoyang karena terus bergerak. Tapi Irfan masih bisa menahan sifat lelakinya itu dengan berpaling ke depan, bisa di lihat wajah Irfan yang memerah.

Guru pun datang. Jam pelajaran pun di mulai.

Setelah jam pelajaran berlalu. Irfan sekarang sedang menuju ke clubnya untuk memberitahu kalau dirinya sekarang bisa kembali bersekolah.

Irfan mengetuk pintu memanggil orang di dalam. Pintu pun di buka oleh Tsubaki.

"Oh... Irfan Syaipudin-san. Kau sudah sembuh dari sakitmu?" Tsubaki langsung bertanya. Dia memang tampak terkejut melihat hari ini Irfan bersekolah hari ini.

"Yoo aku kembali bertugas," kata Irfan dengan gembira.

Tsubaki terdiam sementara lalu tersenyum.

"Oh baguslah kalau begitu. Silahkan masuk." Tsubaki mempersilahkan Irfan masuk.

Irfan masuk ke dalam ruangan OSIS. Bisa di lihat semua anggota OSIS ada di tempat itu, termasuk Saji.

"Halo semua," sapa Irfan. Entah kenapa dia sudah cukup akrab dengan mereka semua.

"Halo Syaipudin-san/kun." sapaan mereka tentu berbeda-beda.

Irfan langsung duduk di tempatnya. Di sebelahnya ada Reya yang tersenyum hangat ke arahnya, sebuah senyuman yang membuat Irfan terheran-heran.

_'Kenapa_ _wanita_ _ini_ _selalu_ _tersenyum_ _melihatku?'_ pikir Irfan heran.

Sona tampak selesai mengerjakan semua dokumen miliknya, lalu melihat ke arah Irfan. "Jadi bagaimana dengan kakimu?" tanya Sona.

"Oh tenang saja. Kakiku sudah baikan, yang tertinggal hanya bekas luka nya saja," jawab Irfan dengan tersenyum.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Jika kau membutuhkan bantuan kau bisa memintanya kepada kami." Sona berkata dengan nada bijak.

"Oh... hmm terima kasih. Aku menghargai itu," kata Irfan sambil tampak gugup.

Tsubaki membuat teh dan memberikannya kepada Irfan.

"Silahkan," ucap pelan Tsubaki.

"Terima kasih." Irfan mengambil tehnya dan meniupnya.

Mereka lalu berbicara satu sama lain, sehingga mereka tampak sangat akrab walaupun Irfan yang disitu hanya manusia. Tetapi tampak dia begitu santai berbicara dengan Sona dan para peeragenya.

Apakah sifat introvertnya sudah menghilang?

_-tempat_ _lain_ _di_ _kota_ _Kouh._

"(Menguap)... Sial, aku mengantuk sekali. Belakangan ini aku terus bergadang secara berturut-turut. Hingga harus tidak bersekolah hari ini."

Seorang pria muda sedang berjalan di kota Kouh yang begitu ramai. Dia adalah Ryan Pratama yang ternyata tidak bersekolah hari ini seperti dia katakan tadi. Penyebabnya adalah dia sering bergadang hingga tidak sempat pergi ke sekolah.

Pria mesum yang sableng.

"Dan aku harus menghibur diriku dengan jalan-jalan ke kota, dan semoga saja ada sesuatu yang menarik," ucapnya.

Ryan melewati area kafe yang ternyata begitu banyak di kota ini bahkan bisa begitu panjang hingga butuh beberapa menit untuk melewati semua kota itu. Di kota Kouh ini memang begitu banyak, dari pertokoan, kuliner hingga hiburan. Ryan mengagumi kota besar ini.

Hingga beberapa menit dia berjalan, Ryan melihat toko yang membuat dirinya tertarik. Toko yang di depannya adalah toko yang menjual sesuatu yang seharusnya anak di bawah umur tidak boleh masuk ke dalam, ini adalah toko menjual komik dewasa asal Jepang atau bisa di bilang doujin untuk orang dewasa. Yup, Ryan adalah orang mesum yang suka melihat benda seperti ini.

"Sepertinya uang tabunganku akan terkuras banyak hari ini!" Ryan langsung berlari masuk.

Ryan membeli begitu banyak sekali buku bergambar dewasa itu dengan tidak pandang bulu. Dia tampak mengambil beraneka genre namun tidak bergenre aneh-aneh. Setelah selesai memilih seleranya dia menuju ke kasir.

Beberapa saat kemudian pria mesum itu keluar dari toko dengan kantung plastik yang besar. Tentu dia memakai plastik besar berwarna hitam untuk menutupi benda laknat itu agar tidak di lihat orang lain. Ryan tentu saja menutupi sifat mesumnya itu dari publik.

"Saatnya pulang!"

Dia pun berjalan pulang dengan berhati-hati dan membuat dirinya seolah-olah hanya berbelanja sayuran saja. Entah bagaimana caranya tapi dia berhasil mengelabui orang-orang di sekitarnya, atau mungkin orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak peduli?

Ryan berjalan dengan hati-hati agar barang bawaannya tidak jatuh. Hingga dia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang di depannya, dia terlalu berhati-hati melihat belakang hingga tidak melihat ke depan.

"Oh maaf." Ryan meminta maaf.

Ryan melihat orang yang dia tabrak memakai pakaian seperti jubah hitam menutupi dirinya, tentu ini sangat mencurigakan dengan orang itu, di tambah lagi mereka ada dua orang. Para kerumunan orang lain tidak memperdulikan kedua orang mencurigakan itu, mereka semua hanya melewati mereka berdua dengan tidak peduli.

"Oh aku juga minta maaf," kata salah satu orang itu.

Dari suaranya dia sepertinya wanita. Ini menambah rasa penasaran milik Ryan.

Kedua orang itu lalu berjalan pergi melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Meninggalkan Ryan yang masih terdiam di tempatnya menatap mereka berdua.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Ryan dengan pelan.

Setelah mereka berdua tidak terlihat lagi, Ryan melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya namun dia masih kepikiran dengan kedua orang tadi.

_-di_ _apartemen_ _Alice._

Alice membuka lemari di ruangan kostnya. Dia mengeluarkan banyak sekali buku-buku yang tidak terlalu jelas buku apa. Semua buku itu di keluarkan lalu di taruh di atas meja yang cukup besar. Ruangan kost Alice cukup luas untuk memiliki ruangan tidur dan kamar mandi, bahkan dapur pun muat di ruangan ini. Entah bagaimana dia mendapatkan kost-an bagus seperti ini.

Perempuan blonde itu membuka satu persatu semua buku itu. Dia lalu mengoyak beberapa lembaran di tiap buku lalu menggambar sesuatu di setiap kertas yang ia robek.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu di buka dari luar.

"Oh nona Alice,"

Maidnya bernama Lulu yang telah membuka pintu dan masuk secara tiba-tiba.

"Oh Lulu. Kau datang juga. Apakah kau sudah menemukan informasi menarik?" Alice bertanya sambil masih menggambar sesuatu di kertas-kertas itu.

"Ya seperti yang anda minta. Sepertinya para iblis liar belakangan ini semakin berkurang. Penyebabnya tentu oleh para pemburu iblis lain, walaupun ada pihak lain yang menjadi salah satu penyebabnya juga." Lulu menjelaskan.

"Oh begitu. Tidak heran kalau kota ini akan lebih sedikit bahkan mungkin iblis liar tidak akan ada lagi." Alice merapikan kertas-kertas yang telah dia gambar.

"Jadi bagaimana menurut anda dengan para pemburu iblis lain?"

"Cukup mengesankan tapi masih amatir. Mereka kebanyakan adalah pemburu yang menyisahkan jejak sehingga bisa di ketahui orang lain."

Lulu mengangguk mengerti dengan pernyataan nona nya itu. Tidak ada yang salah dari perkataan Alice menurutnya, lagian para maid harus menurut kepada tuan/nona mereka

"Hmmm nona, apa yang anda sedang lakukan?" Lulu pun akhirnya bertanya tentang apa yang dilakukan nonanya?

"Hm? Oh aku sedang menulis rapalan sihir di kertas ini. Kertas ini bisa berguna di saat keadaan genting," jawab Alice.

Lulu hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan nonanya.

Sang maid membereskan sisa-sia kertas yang di buang Alice. Dia mengumpulkan semua kertas itu ke keranjang sampah, lalu membuangnya dari jendela. Untungnya tempat sampah tepat di bawah jendela Alice.

Saat Lulu membuka jendela dia terhenti melihat ada sosok berada di depannya. Tentu saja dia kaget melihat ada seorang wanita terbang di depannya.

"Halo..," sapa wanita itu.

Lulu hanya terdiam namun masih kaget melihat wanita itu.

Alice melihat keluar jendela setelah menyadari maidnya terdiam entah kenapa.

"Oh Bella..." Alice mengetahui wanita itu.

Bella hanya tersenyum melihat Alice.

"Alice, aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Hmm? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Alice heran.

"Kita berbicaranya saat mandi bersama saja, bagaimana?" Bella tersenyum lembut menatap Alice.

Alice menghela nafasnya mendengar perkataan Bella, sedangkan Lulu hanya terdiam kaku merasa heran dengan perkataan Bella tadi.

Bersambung.

* * *

**Akhirnya kita masuk ke arc Holy Sword walaupun masih beberapa proses setelah petarungan Issei dan Raiser. Dan ada seseorang yang di bicarakan antar Sirzech, Serafall dan Grayfia. Siapakah dia?**

**Saatnya membalas Review:**

**Aerion Saviorth: Makasih gan...**

**Arifrahman 223: Yup sudah di tunjukkan sedikit. Namun Irfan tidak mengacaukan pernikahan itu karena masih terlalu dalam masuk ke dunia gaib.**

**Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan vote.**

**Sampai jumpa di bab berikutnya.**

**Salam author.**


End file.
